Draco: The Warlock's Apprentice
by QuickToBurn
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a snotty, rich, and pampered wizard riding on his father's coat tails. He's mean and a bully, not a nice bone in his body. This is somethng everyone knows about him. He's expected to be the next death eater. So who would suspect that there's anything deeper than that? No one's heard of Draco Malfoy, a prophecied hero, that's Harry's job. Well they should think again
1. chapter 1

**A/N: just saying All of Harry Potter belongs to JK.Rowling and all Merlin characters belong to BBC. This is my attempt in writing after a really long time. So.. Enjoy!**

Draco entered the train to Hogwarts after looking back a final time towards his parents. He walked to the back cabin where he's friends were already in.

"Draco darling I've missed you so much!" Pansy cried out seeing him and hugged him with her full strength.

"Alright Pansy, that's enough" Draco said patting her head then took a seat by the window in front of Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle next to him. He nodded at the part Italian boy who raised an eyebrow in greeting.

"So Malfoy when the World Cup happened?" Theodore asked smirking.

"Is this before or AFTER the whole Death Mark in the sky thing" Millicent asked sarcastically.

"Either. Both. I honestly didn't see you anywhere Draco." Nott said with a small sneer.

Draco rolled his eyes. "We were in the ministry box with the minister, we are Malfoys after all. Afterwards I portkeyed back home the moment things turn mad. Did you really think my father would let me stay there in the middle of all that mess?" He sneered.

"Me too. Both me and mum went home the moment the sky turned snakes and skulls" Blaise said nodding. "No point in being there when the aurors show up."

"I for one saw the whole thing" Nott said crossing his arms.

Pansy blinked at him "did you really? Was it as gory as people described?" She asked curious cause she too wasn't there when it happened. She's not all that into Quidditch.

"I don't know what people has been saying. But those muggles got what was coming to them" Nott said smiling maliciously.

Pansy hummed and changed the topic, Greg and Vincent nodded in agreement while the rest just stayed quiet. Draco avoided Blaise's gaze and looked out the window.

Flashback

"Mother what's happened?" Draco asked worried as he's been rushed by his parents into a dark corner.

"No questions Draco. Take this portkey and go home." Lucius said strictly a smile on his lips.

"But-?" Draco started but was cut off by his mother smiling, but more anxiously, at him.

"Don't worry Draco, you'll know about it soon enough." She said hugging him.

Draco wanted to protest but knew better and took the locket his mother gave him and the last thing he saw was a snake coming out of a skull in the sky. And his exact thoughts were "shit"

End of Flashback

They arrived at Hogwarts and went to the dining hall. Draco was talking to his friends after the sorting is done and then he heard the Dumbledore say

"-there will not be any quidditch this year"

Draco snapped his head to the headmaster "what?" He asked sharply. There was shouts from all over the hall. 'No Quidditch?!'

Dumbledore raised his hand "you see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard tournament. Foe those of you who do not know-"

And Draco tuned him out. He looked at the others to see everyone surprised. 'Glad to know I'm not the only one.' He thought.

"Please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies ofthe beauxbatons academy of magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime." And in come a group of beautiful girls with butterflies and white sparks everywhere.

"Oh great. Veelas" Draco muttered.

Then came in the Durmstrangs with fire and sparks and other attractions. What drew Draco in was the boy standing in front of the hwadmaster, Igor.

"Draco, that's Victor Krum!" Vincent said loudly.

Draco would have rolled his eyes if he too wasn't stunned still. "Well bloody hell." He said "at least this year we won't have to see Potter everywhere."

"True that!" Pansy said giggling as she glanced at the Durmstrang students.

After all the commotion they head to their dorm rooms. Everything was the same as last year. Draco pulled out things from his trunk to organize on his desk while the others went directly to bed.

While putting arranging his books he thought of the new arrivals to the school. He sighed at the thought of having to rearrange the whole warding system he has arround the school. Not to mention whatever challenges that will be used for the tournament will surely need to be investigated.

'I have to make someone look into the past tournaments... and the veelas. Shit I have to adjust the wards so they can't sense it. Although they're probably only half veelas still-' Draco blinked.

TAP TAP TAP

Draco looked out the window that face the bottom of the lake to see a mermaid. the mermaid was holding a scroll in her hand. Draco raised an eyebrow and used a spell to transport the scroll to his hand. He smiled at the mermaid in thanks as she swam away.

the scroll was wet in his hands but as he unscrolled it everyword was clear as if on dry paper.

'Dear Draco

She has awoken and soon so will he. The time is getting nearer. Prepare yourself and be cautious. You are in command should anything happen.

It's unknown when we will be able to contact each other again. Do not use the mirror and do not sought me out. He needs me and that's my first priority.

With best regards

M'

Draco stared wide eyed at the words 'She has awoken'. He sat down weakly on his bed and put his head in his hands. 'She's awake, no Quidditch, Triwizard tournaments'

"Fuck my life."

A/N: And that's all for tge first chapter hope you guys like it


	2. The Meeting

[A/N: Honestly speaking I've only got a basic idea of where all this is gonna go so bear with me please. All tips and comments are extremely welcome. I'm sorry for grammatical mistakes, English is not my first language. And Draco is gonna be a bit OC cause that's how he is in this story. So without further a do I own neither Merlin or Harry Potter, all is in the hands of BBC and JK. Rowling.. Enjoy]

Breakfast was a riot. Everyone was busy looking at and speaking to the students from the other schools. Draco took a glance at Viktor Krum, he actually really really wanted to talk all about the seeker stuff with him but currently he doesn't have time with all the thinking about school wards and evil witch rising.

"Draco are you alright? you barely touched your food." Pansy asked concerneed after finally glancing away from the Durmstrang boys.

"I'm fine Pansy. Just a bit tired is all. I was just back from France the other day." Draco said boastfully.

"Oh right! You went to visit your grand mother, how was she?" Pansy asked excitedly, she met the Malfoy grand-mère once and adored the still beautiful and clever elder woman. 'that is how I'll grow old' she used to say.

Pushing away thoughts of complicated formulas and possible imminent doom, Draco smiled at the thought of his grand-mère "As sharp and strong as ever I mean I swear she knows everything about everything. We could talk politics or Quidditch or even beasts and animals and she would keep up with all of it. And it's riddiculous how she still does everything by herself, I mean who still works at her age?" Draco said exasperated and fond. Draco loved his grand-mère, he hardly see her but he's always left stunned at all the stories she'd tell him. And better yet she doesn't only talk about blood supremacy and how disgusting muggles are as conversations are wont to be in the Malfoy's household. Draco knows she was by no means a muggle loving blood traitor, that's plain impossible, so when he asked the elder woman would simply say

'We do not need to talk about what is obviously true nor do we need to waste our breath on those so far below us'

"As I've said before THAT is how a woman should age. Does she still look beautiful as last time I saw her?" Pansy asked.

"What are we talking about?" Blaise askes joining the conversation.

"my grand-mère and yes Pans not a hair out of place." Draco said laughing.

Pansy squeals at that and both boys rolled their eyes.

"Well better yet how about we talk about who'd be the champions for the tournament?" Blaise asked.

Pansy snorted "like I'd care about that. We don't know anyone from Beauxbatons and Krum will obviously Dumstrang's champion." She said cutting into her waffles.

"Well that's obvious but I'm talking more about Hogwart's champion." Blaise said and with that the other students join the conversation and it became the only thing they talked about the whole day.

After finishing the last class which was transfiguration Draco excused himself from his friends and left for the astronomy tower.

When he opened the door he saw six pairs of eyes turn his way.

"Took you long enough" Astoria said smiling.

"The king is never late you are all just early." Draco said grinning, most of the stress melting off his back.

There in front of Draco stood Neville, George, Fred, Luna, Cedric, and Astoria. Not the most usual combination of people if anyone were to see but for the seven of them this is how it's always been.

Fred's POV

Earlier in the morning he and George received news in their pocket watches.

'4 PM. Today. Astr tower. Urgent'

Their little group has used these pocket watches since they (he and George)were third years. At first they used connecting parchments which shows what is written in one to all the others. But it got really troublesome when you mistake it for normal parchments and the charm would really sag on long distances which were a real trouble when they need to keep in contact even when they're cities apart.

The pocketwatch is much simpler and permanent though a bit expensive (but it's Draco's money anyways). when you speak to the inside lid of the watch whatever was said will be sent as words to the other pocket watches. And it has other uses as well.

"Wow first day in and we're already meeting about something urgent" George said closing his watch.

"Yeah wonder what happened this time." Fred said chuckling. "Honestly as long as it's not another questing beast I'm down"

"That is so going to jinx us. Besides its probably just the wards..." Then they looked at each other and groaned simultaneously.

It's not like he hated doing the wards and he knew George didn't either. It's great to know that you are one of the few people who can do such complicated magic. And it's awesome to know that after all they have done and added to the wards no one seems to have a clue. Maybe Dumbledore but you never know with him. Anyways the problem was that the school was so big and they were seven people, children even, it takes so long to put up one barrier and with new circumstances they have to put up those too.

"I'm starting to hate all this Triwizard things" George said.

He agreed with his brother "and what is with the age restrictions?!" He cried out.

"Don't worry Forge! We'll make the best aging potion yet"

"Yeah! Screw age restrictions!" He said grinning and with that thoughts of wards are momentarily replaced with potion, formulas and spells for aging.

It's 4 pm and only Draco hasn't arrived.

"Where is he?" Astoria asked.

And the door opened showing a tall and lean blonde haired boy with silvery grey eyes.

"Took you long enough." Astoria said smiling obviously happy to see the boy. Fred always thought that she had a thing for Draco but it was never really clear.

"The king is never late. You are all just early." Draco replied his eyes going soft along with his shoulders and neck.

He snorted at those words "Yeah say that when you're king" Fred said while the others just chuckled except Luna who giggled loudly.

"So shall we start?" Cedric asked smiling at their blond leader as he waved his hand while muttering a few words making chairs appear.

Draco's expression turned grave once again as hw took a seat. He took a soft calming breath and proceed to deliver the most shocking and terrifying news yet. Fred turned pale and looked at his brother who had the exact same look as he does.

A/N : I tried my best. I really hope you like it if there's anything you dislike please comment and if there are things you like I would love to hear them. thanks everyone for reading :)


	3. Triwizard Champions

A/N: Harry Potter belongs to JK. Rowling and Merlin by BBC , as you all know.

After Draco spoke everyone went silent.

"When he said 'she' it doesn't actually has to mean HER right?" Neville asked nervously.

Draco smiled ruefully "Em asked to not contact him. You know how he worries, it can't be anyone else." He said.

"Morgana has risen..." Cedric said slowly.

"Not exactly." Luna said in her soft airy voice.

Everyone at once turned to Luna, the seer of their little group.

"Did you see anything Luna?" Draco asked anxious.

" no... But I did sense something just last week. I can feel another seer coming to their powers. But with the energy I felt it wouldn't be anything more than dreams and insight... I never thought that it would be her though." Luna said.

"So we still have time right? I mean if just awaken to her powers then she'll need a long time to accept it all right?" George asked. "We are assuming that she's just a normal muggle before she was awake right?"

"We shouldn't be hasty. She could be as you said a normal human, she could even be just born but there is always the possibility that she was risen fully as herself in which case she wouldn't take any time at all to recall everything and look for Em and the King." Cedric said seriously. "and the part where 'he will awake' does it mean tge king or someone else?"

"Exactly. What you all should know is that lately the death eaters are more active than ever. My parents won't tell me anything but I have been hearing many mentions of 'the Dark Lord' lately." Draco said.

Everyone frowned "Yeah suddenly pulling the stunt back at World Cup. Something's obviously going on." Fred said, closing his eyes remembering the muggles' screams and shouts.

"Tell me we aren't going to be dealing with that either! With Morgana rising and the whole triwizard thing we don't have time to deal with Lord Voldemort! He's Potter's problem." Astoria said frowning. none of them are scared to use Voldemort's name since they have someone even more powerful to deal with.

"Don't say that Tory, he also presents a large piece in all this especially with Draco being right in the middle of it all." Neville said calming the feisty brunette.

"Yeah can you imagine if they join forces? I mean it's not unlikely." George said.

"With both being vengeful megalomaniac and love to use others for their own gain" Fred continued his brother.

Everyone shuddered at the thought. Since Draco recruited them to become their 'knights' when he was just 6, they have been trained both magically and physically for a war to come. They always knew that this could happen and that magic has been extremely strong in their generation. Hermione Granger and Harry Potter being one of the greatest example that something big was to come. Not to mention Draco being so thoroughly gifted as a descendant of King Arthur to the point he was personally taught by Merlin himself since a young age. But now it felt clear and their stricken by the realization that they might be facing if not two then the biggest war on magic of the last centuries.

"Alright lets not jump to mad conclusions yet. We nees to discuss the school warding." Draco said pullinv everyone back from their thoughts.

"Me and George will be doing the forbidden forrest. We've already got a plan for the runes." Fred said grinning.

"Nothing funny you too" Draco warned. "Neville I want you to look into the triwizarding championships in the past. We need to prepare for whatever they are going to use for thw trials. Make sure to find if there had been any connection to the Old magic or wild magic in the past"

"Yes sir!" Neville said jokingly.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned to Cedric "I'm just going ahead and guess you're joining this?" He asked or more like stated at the oldest member of their group.

Cedric looked abashed as he rubbed the back of his neck "Well I'll be putting in my name but we still-" but he was cut off.

"That's pretty much done deal. You'll be the representative for Hogwarts. Honestly I would prefer if none of us were in this thing but nevermind." Draco said "so before all that you should still be able to put up the wards for the castle with me and Luna and that leaves Astoria." He turned to the yoinger slutherin who raised her brow.

"I want you to look into all the hidden tunnels around the castle. I don't want anything or anyone to sneak around without us knowing. And impeove the wards there to sense Old Magic. If Morgana is waking than the neo-saxons will probably be moving as well. Can you do that?" Draco said challengingly.

"Of course I can! Who do you take me for?" Astoria said pompously flipping her hair.

Draco entered his dorm room which was weirdly empty, at least that's what ge thought.

" where have you been?" Asked a voice behind him shocking him into pulling out his wand. He looked back to see Blaise Zabini leaning on the post of Greg's bed which was nearest to the door.

"Blaise, I could have hexed you" Draco said turning back to pull out his parchments and books to set on the table.

"I would have dodged it." Blaise said walking to the pale haired slytherin.

"sure you ciuld have" Draco said smirking.

"Yes I could have and you still haven't answered my question. Where were you?" Blaise asked.

"Studying. You know like a proper student should" Draco said distractedly.

"In the astronomy tower?" Blaise asked raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

Draco stilled then continued his movements. "Yes I love how it's high and quiet. Perfect for a good read." Draco said.

Blaise looked at him more then shrugged his shoulders "Honestly sometimes I wonder how you're not in Ravenclaw. Come on the others are already up for dinner." The dark skinned boy said.

Draco put his bag on the table and walked along side the other boy. A feeling of dread that he could not comprehend over took his heart.

A week gone by with students submitting their names into the cup. Since only sixth and seventh years are allowed to enter the younger students can only watch with envy or excitement as their seniors submit their names.

Among the younger students there are those who wouldn't give up to entering their name into the cup. For example the twin Weasleys had used a potion that made them grow old with long white beards and such but of course the cup being of strong magic repelled their names right away. There are also those who tried submitting their names by giving it to the older years to enterbut it was all in vain since the cup would reject them either way.

" at least with this we don't have to deal with Potter getting mauled at by some beast or another." Draco said softly to Astoria as they ate lunch.

Astoria snorts "That would have been exhausting to deal with. The boy can't stay out of harms way for any of his school years!" She whispered back exaggeratedly.

"And now the moment you've all been waiting for!" Dumbledore shouted "we are going to call tge champions of each school!"

Everyone watched as the goblet crackled with blue fire and spit out a piece of paper which Dumbledore expertly caught.

"From Dumstrang, VICTOR KRUM!" The room Was brimming with cheers and shouts as Victor Krum left the room.

The fire rose again and spit out another piece of paper. "From the ladies of Beauxbatons, FLEUR DELACOUR!"

Tge room again fills with cheers as Fleur come up to shake Dumbledore's hand and left to join Victor.

After she left tg goblet once again lit with fire to spit out the name of the last contestant.

"And the one who will be representing Hogwarts will be CEDRIC DIGGORY!" Dumbledore announced.

The room once again burst with cheers and shouts. Draco had to duck his head to hide his smirk.

"Cedric Diggory?!" Greg and Vincent asked utterly shocked. "who is that??" Greg continued.

Draco cleared his throat and put on a sneer. "Hogwart's champion, a bloody Hufflepuff. We are completely doomed. That cup is mad." He said disgustedly.

The Slytherins who heard him all groaned and nodded in agreement. But attention was again brought to the front of the room where Dumbledore was showing The Triwizard Cup. But as others were gazing in awe at the Cup Draco's eyes was drawn back to the goblet of fire, which once again lit in blue flames.

'This is proof that I can never have it plain old 'difficult situation'. It has to go beyond difficult and crazy levels to the point of even the best circumstance would point to a 'barely made it' factor.' Draco thought as he knew whatever this is will most likely ruin the whole situation.

Dumbledore, finally realizing that the goblet was lit he walks slowly towards it. The flames climb higher and sparks of red showed spitting out a piece of paper just like the ones before. Dumbledore caught it and read it, whispering "-arry potter"

The rooms were filled with shouts of disbelief and confusion as the headmaster shouted out

"HARRY POTTER!"

A/N: And thaat's the 3rd chapter. I hope you liked it. And I'd really love if you would comment. I'm new and if I make mistakes I'd like to know. Eitherway thank you for reading ! :)


	4. The King Who Is Now A Prince

[A/N: Is Draco too ooc? Tell me wgat you think.. This chapter will be about Merlin]

1 week before Draco's school starts

Merlin watched from the bleachers as the blonde he knew so well so long ago ran across the field shouting and laughing with no care in the world. He only found out two years ago when he reviewed the nobles and royals of the current generation. He had long forgotten which ones are Gwen's descendents or the other knight's descendents, they are pretty much everywhere now.

As he looked through the papers he was jarred to find an 'Princess Ygraine Pendragon' on the list. Apparently the daughter of the duke of York married to an Uther Pendragon, a wealthy count from France, and gave birth to a son Arthur Pendragon. The Pendragon family since marriage have lived in Royal Lodge, Berkshire. The Princess of York died after 3 years of marriage leaving Arthur as the fifth in line for the throne.

Merlin had been shocked, he was struggling not to give in to the hope of his king's return after all with his half-incarnation alive and well there is no possible way that Arthur could be this Arthur Pendragon.

After researching Merlin found out that Arthur now study in Cambridge University majoring in International Relations. When he Googled Arthur's name, Melin was again shocked still that the young Prince of York looked exactly like his King Arthur. The blonde hair, the smile even his body is the exact replica as the time when they first met a millenia ago. What's most shocking was that Merlin after all these years had started to forget how Arthur looked like, all h could remember were clear blue eyes and the fact that his hair was blond and that's it. But the moment he saw the boy he knew. The Once and Future King has returned.

After he made absolute sure that the young prince was truly his King from old, Merlin immediately changed into his 17 year old self and admitted to Cambridge University taking a major in History and Arts.

These two years Merlin spent his university life watching Arthur from afar, occasionally attending his football matches and making friends with those close to Arthur, like Lancelot. Ge was pleasantly surprised when he found that all the Knights of the Round Table has been reincarnated so did Gwen. All the knights are a part of Arthur's football team and some, Leon and Elyan, are even his bodyguards.

The first to remember their past life was Lancelot who is now dating the ever beautiful Guinevere. He found out two days after meeting Merlin. He somehow felt that he knew the boy from somewhereand they talked and had coffee together. And in one of their talks Merlin asked what are Lancelot's thoughts on Gryffins and the next day Merlin he rushed towards Merlin giving the boy a bear hug and then they both let out a few tears turning the few students on the area.

By now all the Knights except Leon has remembered and Merlin theorzed that it was because Leon was the closest to Arthur in his past life. Even Gwen had remembered.

"Merlin!"

Merlin blinked and looked around.

"Down here!" It was Gwaine grinning from the edge of the field, in front of the bleachers.

Merlin raised an eyebrow in question which Gwaine responded with a gesture for Merlin to come over. Merlin went meanwhile glancing towards Arthur and was surprised as th blond was staring straight at him with a small frown.

"I think the princess wants to meet you." Gwaine said making Merlin almost snap his neck to look at him.

"What?" He asked a rising panic in his heart. He had been successfully avoiding any direct contact with Arthur these last two years. It's riddiculous he knows, he's been waiting for Arthur for almost if not more than a thousand years and when he finally found him he chickened out, convincing himself that it's better to wait until Arthur needs him. He says this but he knew deep inside that he just didn't want to face the possibility that this wasn't really his Arthur no matter how facts state otherwise.

"He wanted to know who you were. He said we should invite you to the party he's holding this friday night." Gwaine said grabbing Merlin's forearms and tug him towards the football team.

Merlin, in a daze of shock and fear, glanced towards Arthur who was now laughing at something Percival said. Merlin started imagining how it would turn out, talking to Arthur, he's tried it once and ended up running towards the opposite direction with some stupid lame excuse that he can't even remember.

'Maybe it'll be okay' he thought to himself 'what did Gwaine say a party? Friday? That's two days away, I'm sure I can think up something to say to an 18 year old in two days.' Then he looked up again at Arthur who almost seem to be getting closer 'Yeah maybe... Wait closer?'

Merlin snapped out of it only to find himself only about five metres away from Arthur. Merlin, wide eyed, started to flee but was held back by tge tugging on his arm. He looked down to see a hand on it and followed the muscular arms up ito the back of perfect wavy brown hair 'damn you Gwaine!' He cursed.

" Gwaine let go" Merlin said whispering panicked as they are getting closer to the blond captain. "I'll come to the party now let ne go!"

"Come on Merls you've been avoiding the guy and making up riddiculous excuses for two years. Now it's a brand new year and its. Time. To. Own up" Gwaine said tugging harder at Merlin who was planting his feet on the ground, which was of course, futile.

" Princess!" Gwaine said loudly making the gorgeous blond with the most beautiful blue eyes turn to look their way. "Meet our friend, Merlin" he said grinning pushing Merlin in front of him.

"Shut up Gwaine" Arthur said and turned to the gangly boy infront of him with a poorly hidden curious gaze.

Merlin glared at Gwaine before pulling himself together and looked at his King. His heart stuttered "uh.. Hi" he said waving his hands slightly.

Elyan put a palm on his face while Percy and Lance hold in their laughter with a hand over their mouths. Leon like Arthur just look weirdly at Merlin. Though as Leon had spoken to tge boy a few times before he just smiled back.

"I'm Arthur, Arthur Pendragon." Arthur said calmly while pointedly holding out a hand as if saying 'this is how you properly introduce yourself idiot'. Merlin inwardly rolled his eyes 'a thousand years later and he's still an utter prat'

"I know who you are" Merlin said now calm wuth the notion that Arthur hadn't changed even after the reincarnation.

"So you're the amazing Merlin these idiots had been singing praises about. You look leaner in person" Arthur said looking him over.

Merlin gaped 'did he just call me skinny?' he thought, he's very sensitive about his body since no matter what he ate or did it never increase in weight or muscles.

"Well you look a bit thick on the sides as well." Merlin answered smirking, knowing that this would get to the blond King, or currently prince. Though it was not true at all, Arthur's body looked perfect, wide shoulders and just the right amount of muscles everywhere.

The others laughed while Arthur spluttered in shock " Are you calling me fat? I. Am not. Fat" Arthur said crossing his arms, glaring.

"Don't be embarrassed now. In this day and age we appreciate all people of all sizes. what matters is the inside and not the out" Merlin teased and pat the blonde's shoulder in a there there gesture. This made everyone laugh even more.

Lancelot, seeing a fight might start, stopped his laughing though he still let out a smile. "Come now Arthur, ge's only joking." Lancelot said in calming manner.

Merlin, realising himself let go of Arthur's shoulder and gave the other boy a little grin raising both hands in peace. In return Arthur rolled his eyes in the most posh way possible.

"As I am kind, I'll let that go" Merlin was about to retort but Arthur's glare shut him up. "And since you're good friends with these guys I invite you to the party I'm holding this Friday night"

"don't worry Arthur, he'll come." Gwaine said swinging an arm over Merlin's shoulders.

Then it struck to Merlin that he needed to call his student, or apprentice, or whatever you wanna call him, that friday night. He always kept to schedule because Draco always had such little time to talk and is by nature completely punctual. And they would actually get to meet in person this friday night, it's crucial for Merlin to talk to Draco before he went to school.

"Ah actually.. I don't think I can this friday night." Merlin said apologetically.

"What? Come on Merls!" Gwaine said shocked as he thought the other boy would surely come.

"We've been asking you to join our parties for years now!" Elyan complained.

"I agree Merlin, you should come." Leon said

"Come on Merls. Its just a little party." Percy said.

"Actually its not." Arthur said making tge others turn to him. " Did I not tell you? It's a welcome party for my cousin."

Everyone but Leon seem to be shocked by this information. "What? Who?" Elyan asked "why don't I know it?"

"I was going to tell you after practise" Leon said apologetically."and as for who..."

"It's my cousin Morgana" Arthur said.

A/N: I hope you like it! Btw I know next to nothing about British Royalty whatever I wrote is either made up or things on wiki, so don't kill me for that cause I never met any British people, never went to Britain, hell I never went to Europe or any Western countries what so ever. So bear with me. I love you all


	5. Morgana

A/N: First of all thanks for the comments and support I feel all pumped up. this chapter would still continue from the last one. I don't own Merlin and I don't own Harry Potter they're owned by BBC and JK. Rowling respectively. Enjoy!

The party was to say the least definitely not a small party. Merlin, in his all black attire, except the dark red neckerchief he wore, took a sip of wine while cautiously looking around at the surroundings. Everywhere he look he'd see young celebrities and nobles dancing and simply havung fun. He still hasn't seen the honored guest though.

FLASHBACK

"It's my cousin Morgana" Arthur said clueless as to the silence that followed.

"Mo-Morgana?" Elyan stuttered.

"You never told us you have a cousin named Morgana!" Gwaine said loudly, eyes panicked as he glanced Merlin's way.

Arthur raised his eyebrows im curiosity "Why? Cause she's named after the evil witch in the Arthurian Legends? He asked jokingly "then again she might really be a witch!"

All the knights turn to Merlin in question, all except Leon who seemed to be holding his head in his hands as if battling away a headache. Merlin knew just what they are asking and he shook his head. They'll find out about Morgana later.

For now it seemed best that he joined that welcoming party. Arthur looked at them funny and was about to say something but Merlin beat them to it.

"You know what, I think I might just come to the party." Merlin said to the prince.

Arthur grinned at him "Excited with the thought of seeing a beautiful girl? I must warn you though she bites." He said looking happy that the gangly boy in front of him agreed to come to the party.

The other incarnated knights paled a bit at the mention of Morgana and 'she bites' they all thought 'oh we know'.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the blond "Not really but I just remembered I already canceled the tutoring that friday." Merlin said then smirked "Though meeting pretty ladies isn't a half bad idea either"

Arthur laughed while Gwaine snorted in disbelief 'like any lady in that party could make Merlin take a second glance. Except Morgana, but that's another different reason entirely' Gwaine thought frowning.

Arthur, clueless to Gwaine's inner plight made a jibe at Merlin's state of dress and to not wear anything embarassing to the party.

"If you can manage that is." Arthur said smirking.

Merlin looked bewildered, only Arthur can make a rise in him like this even after all these years "There is nothing wrong with my clothes you clotpole!" He exclaimed offended.

Arthur gaped at him "clot- what the bloody hell is a clotpole?" He asked bewildered himself.

"In two words?" Merlin asked smirking.

"If you can manage MERlin" Arthur said condescendingly.

" Arthur Pendragon" Merlin said grinning.

The others chuckled at the exchange and Lancelot being the peace bringer he always is put a calming hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Come now, both of you had just met. There are no need for fights" Lancelot said smiling fondly.

Arthur who was closr to getting Physical with Merlin cleared his throat then proceed to look at Merlin in annoyance. "I was not joking MERlin. Don't wear rags to the party, Morgana would be painful enough to deal with without the addition of a messy looking guest making the other guests uncomfortable" He said snidely.

Allright whatever you say that was really rude of Arthur and everyone there knew it. Merlin knew the look in those eyes, Arthur really was worried about something. But in the old days aside from betrayals, wars and deaths there was only one thing that could effect Arthur in such a way.

"Is the Duke of York going to be there?" Merlin asked shocking the prince.

"How- Why would you think that? My father is extremely busy you know. He doesn't have time to deal with teenage parties." Arthur said cool and calm, his face now hiding the shock of the question.

"So he won't be there?" Merlin inquired.

Arthur seemed to have taken a hold of himself, smirked. "You'll just have to find out yourself don't you?" Arthur said as he turned to walk out of the field.

END FLASHBACK

The day after that Leon waited for Merlin outside his class tell the warlock that he remembered everything and to ask what should ve done about Morgana. Merlin was pleasantly surprised that another of his friends had 'returned'. But he then felt subdued at what this all means. Arthur reincarnated and along with all his knights would mean a big problem is sure to come.

Then suddenly the room was quiet as Arthur walked up to the stage. He smiled at the crowd in front of him, his posture regal, dignified as the Prince he truly is. And looking as dashing as ever in black a dark fitted suit.

"Good evening everyone" he started "I hope everyone is having a good time. My father wishes to say a few words to everyone. So without further delay, my father, Duke Uther Pendragon" he said clapping and backing away as Uther walked up to the stage.

Merlin bit back a fasp at the sight of the once tyrant king. He like the other reincarnate looked exactly like he used to.

" thank you Arthur. Good evening and thank you all for coming. Congratulations everyone on starting a new semester, now I promise I will not take long, but tonight I want to do this myself. Joining you all from this semester on, taking a major in Philosophy, I am pleased to welcome my beautiful Goddaughter and niece, Morgana LeFay" He said clapping as a gorgeous dark haired woman in a fitting long purple dress walked up the stage, a smile bright on her face. The room then filled with clapping.

Uther took her hand and kissed her cheeks in greeting. Both of them then turned back to the crowd.

"Thank you unce. Hello everyone I am Morgana LeFay, I am grateful for all of you attending this party and I am really thankful and honored that uncle Uther and little Arthur made this party for me." She said gracefully with a smile. The guests laughed at what she called Arthur while said blond rolled his eyes behind them.

Uther looked at Morgana proudly then turned to tge crowd "then I shall not delay your fun further. Goodnight everyone, it had been a pleasure to meet you all." Then he left the stage followed by the sound of an applause.

Arthur stepped back up front to stand next to Morgana an they whispered to each other. And after Uther left the room they turned to the crowd with big grins on their faces.

"Well let's party" Morgana said smiling while Arthur shouted "MUSIC!"

And the room once again bustled with life as a pop rock song was booming from the speakers and peoples started dancing to the tune.

"She looks exactly the same didn't she?" Merlin started at the voice and swirled around to find Gwen in a red off shoulder gown that went just below her knees, her hair done up in a messy bun with some curls artistically framing her face and sone small plain gold jewelry, she too looked as gorgeous as ever. She was frowning while looking at the stage.

"I guess she does." Merlin said taking another look as well.

" what should we do?" Gwen asked worried as she looked into Merlin's eyes.

Merlin sighed and ran his hand across his hair. "There's nothing to do now but to try and make sure she won't remember anything soon." He said.

"But what about Arthur? What if she awoke before Arthur does?" Gwen asked.

"Then we all need to be careful and watch his back for him. I don't want him alone with her but I suppose that is impossible at the current situation. And..." Merlin said then he turned his gaze to the side, he hated to ask this of her.

"What is it Merlin?" Gwen asked concerned "tell me."

"It would be best if you stay close to her." Merlin said with bated breath. Gwen's eyes widen her posture screaming denial. "Someone needs to look out for her, to make sure that everything is as it seems. I would ask for Leon to do it since he's taking philosophy as well but..." Merlin trailed off.

"Leon didn't know her like I did." Gwen said quietly then she shook her head a little.

"I'm sorry it's-" Merlin start to say but was cut off.

"No no, I understand. I wouldn't mind watching her really... it's just-well" Gwen said nervously "How should we do that? I don't even know her now. And she's a lady, I used to be her maid so I had a reason to be around her but how will I even start on that now?"

Merlin smiled fondly at his best friend, ever the kind and self-depreciating woman she is. "You'd do brilliant Gwen. No one can deny those puppy eyes of yours" Merlin teased.

Gwen blushed and fake punched Merlin's shoulder then started to argue again.

"Oh here you both are!" Gwaine said from behind them making them turn.

Gwaine walked up to them in a tight fitted long black shirt with sleeves rolled up and a pair of tight jeans, looking as perfect as ever. Next to Gwaine was Lance and Percival. Lance in a tux with a red shir underneath matching Gwen's dress and Percy in long button up and grey trousers. Merlin start to hate all these gorgeous people around him.

"Where are Leon and Elyan?" Merlin asked.

"Bodyguard duties. They'll be in in a few minutes." Percival said nonchalantly.

"So what had you both looking so cheerful. Thought among all of us you'll be the most morose" Gwaine said grinning. Though his words were joking, Merlin saw the fear and contempt hiding behind his brown irises. It would make sense he died in her hands after all, by torture no less.

"We were just forming a plan" Gwen said after freeting Lancelot with a kiss.

"A plan?" Lance asked looking at his lovers eyes.

"Yes we decided that Gwen will be watching her." Merlin said startling all the knights even Lancelot was glaring at his bestfriend.

As Merlin and Gwen explained the plan and why it had to happen the group was approached by the subject in matter herself. Morgana walked up to them guided by Arthur.

As Gwaine was starting to raise his voice a sound of someone clearing their throat cut into their conversation.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at the intense atmosphere around them and gestured to Morgana "everyone this is my evil cousin Morgana and Gana these are my team" he said.

"Oh so you are the people who had to deal with this idiot cousin of mine" Morgana smirked "I praise you all for your patience"

The others didn't react until Merlin started to laugh and they follow suit, in a bit of an awkward way. Gwen, steeling her nerves, was the first to offer her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady Morgana, my name's Guinevere" Gwen said smiling softly.

Morgana shook her hand "No need for the titles please we'r in the twenty first century. Just call me Gana, all my friend does" she said cheerfully.

Arthur, feeling a bit weirded out by his friends' reactions snapped out of it and introduce the rest. "Yes Gwen, she's tge heart of our group. The idiot hair model there is Gwaine and the giant is Percival, Leon and Elyan are still outside gaking care of a few things" Arthur said pointing at each person respectively. Gwaine flicked his hair in return making Arthur roll his eyes.

Then Morgana turned to Merlin who was starting to feel cold even under all his layers of black clothes. Her sharp green eyes seem to cut right through him. " And you would be?" She asked politely.

Arthur finally noticing Merlin's presence gave a startled grin "that would be Merlin. This is his first time in any party ever so please axcuse his state of dress" he said smirking.

"You prat, there is nothing wrong with how I dress!" Merlin exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh really. Then were you just at a funeral or are you a teenage emo at heart? And what pray tell is that thing around your neck? I thought i told you to dress properly." Arthur said both teasing and exasperated.

"Well better than how you dress. Are you trying to scream at how posh you are? A three piece suit? To a school party? Were you just out from work?" Merlin retorted. "And this is called a neckerchief. It's my thing"

"Your thing?! What does that even mean? And foe your infoemation MERlin this is how real fashion looks like." Arthur sniped back.

"Wow are they always like this?" Morgana asked hiding a giggle behind one hand.

The others laughed "would you believe that this is only their second time meeting?" Gwen asked as she looked at what sge used to call her boys.

Morgana's head snapped to hers in shock. "No way. They look lik they've known each other forever" she said her eyes wide.

"Look a right old married couple don't they?" Gwaine said smiling fondly as Arthur and Merlin continued to bicker.

"What is everyone staring at?" Elyan asked, walking up to them along with Leon in matching bodyguard suits with earpieces and all.

"Leon! It's been so long!" Morgana said giving the red haired man a hug.

Leon returned it awkwardly "It's nice seeing you again Gana" he said. "Sorry I wasn't there to pick you up"

Leon had been friends with Arthur since childhood so she knew Morgana back when they were little when Morgana often stayed at Arthur's home.

The party continued on with Morgana dancing with various men and the incarnates trying to look like they enjoy the party while glancing at the once priestess of old in fear an worry of what to come. While Merlin spent the night either bickering with Arthur or keeping a close watch on Morgana and all those around her.

The days after that was quite peaceful. Gwen had easily turned

into Morgana's BFF. And so far there are no mention of any magical abilities or nightmares from the French Lady.

Merlin managed to hold his meeting with Draco the day after the party, not mentioning any new development to not worry the young blond anymore than needed. Merlin gave instructions on new ward settings because of the turn of events at the Quidditch World Cup. He was proud of his young apprentice, and was glad that avalon chose the young blond for this role in the prophecies.

Once every few hundred years avalon would release a part of Arthur's soul to wander the earth, and usually the soul would enter an unborn baby it liked best. Those who are chosen by the soul usually turn into important leading or heroic figures. Merlin had a list on the people who had it the since they first come to be. Some are muggles and some are wizards, and all has little traits of Arthur that it brought with them, usually Merlin would help guide them through whatever ventures they got up to. That's why he was there helping build Hogwarts along with Godric who had that soul piece at the time.

But none of them were like Draco. He was different. Merlin knew the minute he took one look at the boy. Draco was not only a wizard, he didn't only have Aryhur's soul in him, Merlin was amazed to find that Draco has Old Magic in him and a lot of it too. Not to mention how the boy was intelligent beyond his years even at the age of four. Magic hadn't just given him a fragment of on of the most important soul in avalon but it had also given him its blessing to use it as he will. To use it in a way similar to how Merlin use it. Draco Malfoy had even more power than that Potter child who was also blessed with magic. If trained properly and completely Draco could be a warlock approaching Merlin's calibre and with a few hundred years might even cone to match it.

To say Merlin was excited when he met Draco was an understatement. He almost gave in to his urge on just kidnapping the boy and raising him as his own. His owMerlin chuckled at the memory then his phone rang out a Katy Perry song.

He picked it up to hear Gwen's panicked voice.

"Morgause is here. Morgana had nightmares and Morgause is here!" Gwen said in whispered tone.

Merlin's eyes widened "Has she remembered? Where are you now?" He asked in calm yet urgent tones.

"She doesn't remember yet but I think Morgause knows. She just arrived today from France to visit Morgana I'm in tge bathroom, I'm fine" Gwen said reassuringly "what should I do? Should I make sure? With Morgause I mean."

"No." Merlin said confidently. "If you're fine then learn what you can vut make sure to not let Morgause know anything. Don't mention my name, at least not my full name. She might not know that I am of magic but she'll know Emrys."

"Alright" Gwen said calmer now that she has clear orders.

"And Gwen?"

"Yes?"

"The moment you suspect even a tiny bit that Morgause might find out you get out of there. Leave and find Lancelot and tell him what I told you and what you saw. I'll contact the knights to watch over Arthur. Remember anything dangerous, get out."

"Alright Merlin. I will don't worry"

"Good luck"

"See you"

And the line was closed after wgich Merlin send texts to all the knights. Merlin closed his eyes in despair. He gathered his thoughts and pulled out a pen and parchment.

A/N: I hope you like it. Sorry for the awkwardness of the party I don't really know how those things go. And for the grammar and spelling mistakes as well I try my best but since I type using my phose so it's a bit difficult. So next chapter would be back to Draco and the mini knights who I have yet to know what to call.


	6. A Little Problem

A/N: Alright I have to admit, I reread the last chapter and it was horrible. I'm so sorry about that I'm really hoping this chapter would turn out better... Anyways Merlin and Harry Potter belongs to BBC and the wonderful JK.Rowling respectively. So enjoy...?

Draco knew that this was going to happen. How could he have left Fred and George alone to take care of the warding of the forbidden forest. And it's ridicculous since they should really have known better, he warned them damn it. And to rush out alone without waiting for backup, it's like they're trying to get themselves killed. 'I mean who would put a damned gnome trap in a warding system that surrounds half of a whole forest?' Draco gritted his teeth as he went further. It had been more than five minutes since they last heard of the twins, and the alarms was going haywire where they headed.

At that moment Draco along with Neville rushed past the trees of the forest going deeper and deeper until they reached a small clearing where twin red heads were dangling from a tall tree branch while below them about six trolls were sitting by a bon fire.

"Draco those are rock trolls" Neville whispered cautiously. Draco frowned, rock trolls are known to be the most intelligent of the troll kind managing basic human speech and a certain thought pattern that makes them focus on their targets. They tend to live by the sea or in caves on rocky mountains.

"Why are there rock trolls so deep in the forest?" Draco whispered confused.

Neville shook his head "no idea but we need to get those two out of there. Rock trolls travel in packs up to a dozen each, they might not be the only ones here." Neville said looking at the situation trying to form a plan that can get them all out of there safely without risking the trolls going further into the forest and nearing school.

Draco was thinking of the same thing as he looked at the situation from behind a tree bark. He then looked up at the trees.

"distract them. I'll get the twins up to the branches." Draco said pointing at the many interlacing branches above them.

"Then what will we do after that? It's not like they won't realise that their food just upped and went missing!" Neville hissed.

"We'll knock them out when the twins get here." Draco said making Neville look at him incredulously. "We have to hurry before they start hanging them on top of the fire then we really won't know what to do."

"How about their wands?" Neville asked looking around for the twins' wands which were among the sticks being burned though they haven't been touched by the flames yet.

Draco noticing what had his friend so stressed cursed "shit. Hurry Nev!" He whispered urgently as he pointed his wand at the twins in ready.

Neville took a deep breath and conjured large slugs which he floated carefully to the trolls' feet. Trolls hate slugs and snails, their slime is slightly acidic on their skin.

The smallest troll screamed while the others gurgled in anger as they realised they are being 'attacked'. Shouts of "kill!" and "stab!" could be heard for miles.

Amongst the commotion Draco slowly lifted the twins who at first panicked but immediately calm when they realised they were being saved. They spotted Draco as they reach a sturdy branch and the vines used to tie them up were uncoiling on their own. Draco pointed at their wands and they grinned giving a thumbs up as they reached out their hands to the side of the branch summoning the two wands.

Though the wands were now safely in their hands one of the trolls seem to realise that their food were taken. It screamed and hit its club on the tree bark Fred and George were standing on. The twin grabbed a tight hold of the branch and quickly move to the branch of another tree.

The other trolls having killed the slugs screamed in outrage yet again as they look around in search of the two red heads.

"We have to knock them out! If they get any louder they're going to attract the centaurs and the spiders!" Neville shout/whispered while closing his ears.

Draco winced and nodded as the twins landed safely beside him. He turned to glare at them. "We'll talk about this" he warned them then he turned to look at the trolls who were heading their way. "Don't use Old Magic, we still don't know who or what else are in this forest. Lets take two at a time. Our new magic is too weak to deal with a troll one on one." Draco said.

"it's best if the twins go to those shrubs left to them, that way we'll cover more ground." Neville said pointing to a large shrubbery across the opening on their right. Draco nodded in agreement and the brothers went to sneak around the small clearing.

Draco looked at Neville who nodded his head and they both aimed at the largest troll in the middle and cast in perfect sync. The trolls went quiet as they watch their leader suddenly fell. enraged the smallest troll, who seem to be the brightest, ran towards Draco's and Neville's hiding place but was struck down by two rays of purple spells from behind a shrubbery and like the last troll it fell into a deep slumber.

The other trolls start to panic as they up and rushed to both directions the spells were coming from. But Neville and Draco having thought ahead moved to another hiding spot to strike another troll and so did the twins from the other side of the small field. They continued even as a few more trolls came from various directions until finally all trolls were unconcious on the forest floor.

All four boys were panting and sweating hard as they lifted the trolls into a pile. They have exhausted a large amount of magic and they were not even done.

Having seperated the trolls' clubs into another pile they too fell onto the ground on their bottoms.

"How long do you think-" Fred started.

"The spell will last?" George finished.

"probably another 15 minutes" Draco said taking calming breaths as he started to stand up again followed by the others, groaning.

" we can't leave them here. They're too close to the castle." Neville said.

"can't we leave them to the spiders?" George complained.

"No. The half giant will find out and I rather Dumbledore not knowing rock trolls are leaving their habitat." Draco said thinking the old loon might find out something he shouldn't know.

"well it might be easier if they did find out about this, less thinking for us."Fred said.

"Except there is that possibility that this is the works of Morgana's neo saxons or Old beasts. You know that the Old Creatures had been increasing exponentially lately. Say it was one griffin, as creaures of new magic the trolls would instinctively be cautious of the amount of power a griffin has. And its the same with other magical creatures." Draco said.

"Well we shouldn't sit here talking either. They'll wake up soon." Neville said sighing.

"well I could just imperio them to go across our ward's border." Draco said nonchalantly.

"No" was the unified answer.

"Lets just body bind them and float them to a place heading towards the giants mountains." Fred said sighing.

"They're going to wake up midway" Neville said.

"Well they will if we don't start moving them now." George said.

And with that they body binded the trolls, cast a lightening charm then split the trolls into different groups. And they floated the herd to the East of the forrest. It was lucky that they were the ones who were to do this task. Amongst their small group Draco has the most magical prowess while Neville coming second and the twins a close third.

After ten minutes of bumping trolls against trees and tripping over roots they finally settled on a place to rest the trolls. As they set the trolls down some of them begin to stir. They immediately unbind the trolls and ran off as quick as possible so the trolls won't know they were there.

"Fuck, I wish we could have wiped their memories" Dtaco said panting again as he bent over his knees.

"No way-" Fred said panting as well.

"Not enough power" George gasped out.

"Shit I don't think I can get to class tomorrow" Neville said putting his hands on his hips as he gasped for air along with the others.

"No choice though. Tomorrow's potions and DADA. Moody's class" Draco said. He then started walking through the forest, making the others follow.

"Oh we had his class yesterday, crazy man that." Fred said finally breathing normally.

"Yeah he was teaching about the unforgivables." George said.

"Even practiced it on a spider" Fred nodded.

The two fourth years turned to them almost halting in surprise.

"What??" Neville asked disbelievingly.

"Yup." The twins said together.

"Oh so if we do it, it's azkaban but if its an auror then he can do it in a room full of 15 year old students." Draco muttered.

The others pretend to not hear him as the twins continue talking about the class. Draco cast a tempus and sighed, he's been doing a lot of that lately.

"Alright it's already 2.30 we need to get back quick." he said.

"Bloody hell it's that late?" Neville asked casting a tempus himself. "How are we going to wake up? We fucking exhausted more than half our magic!"

"Just take some repleneshing potion and hope it'll be enough. And you two." Draco turned to glare at the twin red heads. "You'll have patrolling duty for the next two weeks"

Fred and George went slack jawed "what?" "But!" And shut up as Draco glared at them more.

"That's your fault for making a bloody fucking gnome trap on the whole forrest. You're lucky we didn't have more problems than this." He said sharply.

"How should we know that trolls are in the gnome species?" George whined.

"And even if we did trolls weren't even supposed to be in this side of the forrest." Fred said.

"Why did you put it in the first place?" Neville asked exasperated at the two older Gryffindors.

" we need gnome hair for a product." They replied.

Draco rolled his eyes and marched out of the forest. "Bloody Gryffindors and tgeir stupid idiotic ways." He muttered.

"Hey we aren't all that bad." Neville said rushing towards his childhood friend/leader.

"No Neville you're the special case tge rest, just like Potter" Draco said scrunching his nose at the name "are barbarians."

Neville sighed but kept quiet because he knew this is not a fight he can win, at least not against Draco.

"By the way we did tell you about the dragons right?" Fred asked from behind them.

Draco and Neville halt in their step, honestly how many times must they do this?. Draco pinched the bridge of his nose trying to clear away a headache from magic exhaustion and simply all that's happened in the last few days he's been at school.

He contemplated on just ignoring the red head's question. He really planned on just moving on like no question has been asked.

'nope. No mentions of dragons what so ever. Did not gear a thing.' Draco thought as he was going to take another step but no such luck.

"What dragon?" Neville asked at the twins.

"Dragons" Fred stated.

"As in plural." George said sympathizing at the stressed out look on Draco's face.

"Apparantly they're going to be used for the first trial." Fred said.

"Yeah we saw them yesterday and Charlie's one of the care takers. Right now they're hid inside the forrest." George said.

Then they all turn to Draco with questioning looks. Waiting for orders as to what to do next.

Draco rubbed his forehead and thought for a moment before turning to them. "Alright, just keep a loose watch on them. Does Cedric know this?" The twins nodded. "Good, careful as to not let anyone see you. We have to be more cautious than usual."

"So I take it we still get patrolling for the next teo weeks?" Fred asked earning himself a glare. "Just asking."

"Wow you're extremely grouchy today Drakey." George teased bumping his fist on the younger man's shoulders. Draco was about to retort but saw actual worry on the older teen's eyes. He glanced at the others and saw similar looks.

"Just something I had to deal with lately." Draco said his mind going to a scene where Blaise Zabini asked him about studying at the astronomy tower.

"You're alright though?" Neville asked concerned at his pale friend.

Draco gave a small smile and nodded his head in a gesture for them to not worry. "Just remind me to key in to the forrest and dungeon wards tomorrow."

The others looked at each other with worry. "Alrighty then. Lets get to bed before someone actually sees us" Fred said. And they split up with Draco heading to the dungeon and the other three to the Gryffindor tower.

Saying the password, Draco entered the Slytherin common room finally allowing himself to slouch. He didn't tell the others but he had done some training before he heard the emergency call. So he is now far more magically exhausted than he had been for years.

The blond opened the door to his dorm room which was pitch black except for the soft light from the lake. Draco took off his robes and slumped into his bed, in a way that ge would never have done in anyone's presence.

As he was closing his eyes he faintly saw a pair of dark brown eyes staring at him from the bed adjacent to his then everything went dark.

A/N: Soo tell me what you think... I think this chapter is way better than the last.. Or is it just me.. I don't know. Well, I still hope you enjoy it. See you next chapter.


	7. First Task

A/N: sorry for the very very late update. Well I hope I did alright. Enjoy!

First class was potions and professor Snape had them make a wit-sharpening potion. Draco frowned at his couldron, the potion was supposed to have a beautiful purple color to it while his was still a very deep blue. He looked at Pansy's beside him and saw hers was already taking a pinkish purple sheen.

"Longbottom you fool! You're supposed to add the mistletoe berries before the sprigs!" Professor Snape snapped at the trembling boy. Draco took a peek at his 'secret' friend's potion and winced, it wasn't anywhere close to purple in fact it's a very disgusting brown and green mixture. Neville had always been horrible at potions, everyone in the whole school knows that.

Then the professor turned to Potter with a glare. "Potter! Why didn't you stop him from putting in those berries?" He demanded.

Potter was scrambling for words "but professor-" he started.

"Quiet Potter. 30 points from Gryffindor for insubordination! And Longbottom start on it again." Professor Snape snapped turning around with a swish of his robes.

Draco looked as Potter clenched his fingers and Granger's hand on his forearms. Draco inwardly sighed as he turned back to his potion. Usually he would laugh and mock Potter by now but today he was just too exhausted. His magic hasn't completely returned yet and his hair was a horrible mess (at least in his opinion).

"Draco you should turn it clockwise two more times" Pansy said looking at his and Greg's potion.

Draco glanced at her wandering what she was talking about. Pansy frowned at him when he didn't respond. "The potion darling, it needs two more stirs" she said slowly.

"Oh right." Draco said turning back to his potion and stirred it the correct amount of times then told Greg to chop more sprigs.

Potions ended without any big disaster as it wont to do when Neville is in front of a couldron. Draco's potion is nowhere near the amount of perfection he expected it to be.

"Draco are you alright?" Pansy asked concerned. "As you're best friend I feel entitled to say, you look like shit darling."

Draco glared at her smirking face "fuck off Pans. I'm not in the mood" he said sharply.

"Oooo somebody's cranky. What's wrong darling? didn't get enough beauty sleep?" Pansy asked reading but a tinge of worry showed in her eyes.

Draco was about to snap at her but closed his eyes as a wave of nausea waved through him. Keeping his expression as calm as possible he turned back to his potion to put a stasis charm on it.

"You very well know how crucial a good night sleep is Pansy. And last night I had to make my runes essay and McGonagal's scroll on the many ways to misspell animal to animal transfiguration" Draco lied as he pour his potion into vials.

Pansy doubtfully at him but shrugged as she copied his movements.

After class draco hurried out of class only to bump with Potter. 'I don't have enough will or energy to deal with this' he thought inwardly groaning.

"watch where you're going Malfoy!" Potter snapped, he looked more pissed than usual.

But again Draco does not want to deal.

So he just rolled his eyes, inwardly groaning again as a flash of migraine struck behind his eyes, and sneered at Potter.

"Shut up Potter!" He snapped back as he continued down the hall to DADA class not knowing the various weird looks some people are making at his back.

"Bloody fucking-! What the fuck was he thinking!" Draco cursed as he paced back and forth in front of his 'knights' who were staring at him. Neville with a frown.

"What got you all wound up?" Fred asked raising an eyebrow.

"Moody! That half brained senile auror was doing all three of the forbidden curses on a fucking spider. In front a whole room of fourteen year olds!" Draco said slamming himself down on his chair his head in one hand.

George copying his twin also raised an eyebrow "yeah but we already told you that." He said.

"well did he imperio you too?" Draco snapped. "Cause he imperioed Potter."

"Yeah we heard from Ron" Fred said.

"And we also heard about him turning you into a ferret." George said smirking.

"He what?" a voice asked sharply, Cedric who was content with just listening was now sitting upright a frown on his face.

"Our professor turned Draco into a ferret and deemed it funny to throw him up and down" Neville said coldly, fire blazing in his eyes at the memory.

"What do you mean he threw Draco up and down?!" Astoria demanded as she stood up.

"Exactly as I said it." Neville said looking straight at Astoria.

As the others demanded Neville for an explanation Luna cocked her head to the side as she stared at Draco. The blonde prince (cause that is what he basically is) kept massaging his forehead with the hand he's leaning on, a subtle grimace painted his handsome features.

"Are you alright Draco?" Luna asked softly.

Then the room went quiet, for this meeting they're using an abandoned classroom. The angry voices died down as they looked at their young leader.

Draco opened his eyes and sat upright to then again lean back with a sigh. "Yeah, just a bit exhausted." He said smiling coplatingly.

"Shit I forgot." Neville said cursing as he went to Draco's side. "Your ribs were bruised right? You nee some rest."

"You're hurt?" Cedric asked concerned as he too stood an walked over to Draco's seat putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow morning" Draco said patting Cedric's hand reassuringly.

"Like hell you are! You haven't even gone to madame Pomfrey!" Neville said.

"Enough Nev as I said I won't risk her questioning my magical depletion today, especially not when she knows how much magic i have in my core." Draco said with finality.

"Another thing we need to talk about" Cedric said glaring at the twins who rubbed their head sheepishly.

"We'll talk about that later. Our meeting today is about the first task which is next week." Draco said sitting up straight while gesturing the other two to their seats. He looked at Cedric "How are you holding up Ced?"

Now its time for Cedric to sigh "Well whatever the task is it will involve dragons, but I think I'll be fine." Cedric said smiling.

"Dragons?" Astoria asked concerned.

"Oh is that why I keep on hearing muzzletouts all over the castle" Luna said dreamily, the others who were used to her antics didn't bother to respond.

"Cedric you know we wish you all the best-" Draco started.

"But don't take unnecessary risks, I know." Cedric said "I won't, I know what's more important Dray."

Draco sighed relieved and smirked at the older boy " but you better not lose to Potter. I won't have it." He said standing up and transfiguring his armchair back into a normal one making the others follow his lead. "Any other problems we need to discuss?"

The others looked at each other and the twins answered "nope."

"Alright then today meeting stops here. Tori are you keeping records of todays meeting?" Draco asked Astoria.

Astoria nodded "Don't worry about it, you should go and get some rest." She said and the others just nodded with agreement. With that everyone left the room.

Draco smirked as his days and nights work of charming pins had paid off as every Slytherin and most of the Hogwart's student population are wearing 'Potter Sucks, Support Cedric Diggory-the REAL Hogwart's champion' pins. And he knows what people might think, the leader of a secret 'knight' club shouldn't be so childish as to pull this kind of stunts, but Draco hates Potter's guts with a vengeance. And he's 14 anyways, let him live. As he was about to get to the supporter stands a voice from his back stopped him.

"You seem much brighter Dray" Luna's dreamy voice came from behind him and he turn to see the blond also wearing one of his pins but instead of turning into 'Potter stinks' it turns into 'Potter smells of honey and flowers'.

Draco laughed out loud "Honey and flowers? isn't Potter your friend Looney?" He asked fondly to the girl who had always been like a sister to him.

"Yes but Cedric is one of my BEST friends so he wins that. And the closest i can change stink is to 'smell', you've gotten very good at your charms Draco." Luna said smiling softly.

"Coming from our resident sorceress seer, I'm flattered." Draco said smirking putting his hands in his pockets.

Then the smile fell off Luna's face abd Draco's expression followed. She sighed "Arthur Pendragon has awoken." She said.

Draco blinked at her in surprise having expected horrible news. Then he grinned brightley, his day couldn't get any better " That's- that's fucking fantastic Luna! Bloody shit I thought you were going to say something horrid. But Luna, this means that its almost over, I'm not the resident 'royalty' anymore."

Luna smiled sadly at him "But Dragon I don't think that's how that works, and you know that it means that Albion's great need is coming nearer." She said.

Draco shook his head "you aren't going to do that to me now Looney, not when something good finally happened to us." Draco said denying.

"But-" Luna was cut off.

"No." Draco said with a final tone then he changed his expression into a pleading one "Let me have this, please."

Luna opened her mouth then closed it again as she smiled a soft fond smile at him. "Alright, it does mean we have a king now."

"That's the spirit, now lets go before we miss whatever this task is" Draco said and they seperate to their own stands.

Draco walked to seat himself between Greg and Pansy, who was sitting next to Blaise.

"where were you?" Pansy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Looney cornered me asking about wrackspurt or somw nonesence." Draco said rolling his eyes.

Pansy laughed "Poor darling, the looney Ravenclaw didn't take no for an answer huh? Did you finally give in and hexed her?"

Draco looked offended "Did you think me of so little self restraint? a gentleman would never harm a lady, or at least no human formed female being." Draco chuckled and both Pansy and Blaise snorted at him.

When the game begun it was told that the purpose of the game was to gake the golden egg out of the dragon's nest. 'Which means stealing an egg from its fire breathing twenty something feet long wyrm mother.' Draco snickered at the thought, its not a situation they never faced before but this time cedric has to use his ability as a modern wizard and no Old magic whatsoever. Draco felt a tingle of worry but was more curious about his friends ability more than anything.

The first to start the game was Cedric facing a Swedish Shortsnout. Draco leaned forward to see as Cedric transformed a rock into a labrador to distract the beast. 'That's not going to hold her for long, I would've fone for baby dragon' Draco thought and as he predicted the mother dragon turned just as Cedric finished taking the golden egg. She chased him brething fire all around. Draco braced himself ready to interfere in any way he could. But Cedric made it out with half his face scorched or singed (?) Cause if the fire actually did touch him full on he'd be nothing more than ashes.

Draco sighed silently mentally taking note to visit Cedric later and lecture him about proper battle strategies. 'in fact I think everyone is in desperate need of revising on what by now should be common sence' Draco thought as he remembered the incident with the trolls. 'No need to get rusty just because the savior king is finally here.'

At the end the first task was won by Potter and Krum. Draco sneered at the thought of Potter winning anything and later in the day when he came to secretly visit Cedric he'd be denying his friend that "no, Malfoys don't POUT!".

A/N: and that's that. Again, I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just i keep forgetting how the story went and I haven't read any Harry Potter books in what six years? 8? I just noticed that I totally forgot the details but well thank you wiki I guess. Anyways please tell me what you all think, just so you know I'm so glad that some people actually like this. Cause not everyone has the same taste and all that but well I'm babbling so again please comment below! :)


	8. Luna's Precognition

[A/N: okay... it's been months and sorry just don't cut it huh? uh well i almost totally forgot about this and i have to admit i kinda lost track about where i was going with this so i'm gonna try to continue the best i can. oh and thanks for Anne and those who favorited and liked the story, the notifications in my email was what reminded me to continue in the first place. So here's the new chapter]

Cedric's POV

Cedric was out of the hospital wing the day after the first task. He went about his day like any other with the addition of his friends congratulating him but even that has been nothing new lately. He had his golden egg hidden in a compartment of his trunk to look at later. But somehow that was far from what was on his mind at the moment.

He was alone in his room laying on his bed contemplating about the words exchanged just the night before. He was delighted that his leader/best friend had come to nag him about getting injured and to pout (though he denied it) about Potter winning. It still amazes him how Draco could hate the savior so much, they have similar fates after all.

'though i think Draco had it worse' he thought and frowned. Though he laughed and joked about it he couldn't help but be worried about the news Draco and Luna brought. He knew and saw how overjoyed the blond prince was about the king being awoken to his memories but neither Cedric nor Luna feel so happy about it.

Most of the others would probably think the same way as they do. Cedric knows that Draco had always been more than a bit apprehensive about what fate had pushed on his shoulders from birth. Draco had always wished that the war would not happen in their generation and there were many times in the past where he refused to do work and learn spells, causing Merlin to sometimes shout in exasperation, just to deny his position and saying that someone else should do it and that he was not fit for the job.

That's another thing. Draco is perfect for the job, it's like fate molded him into the role of prince and commander. he's smart and quick thinking, magic reserves that'd drown mountains, a strong personality, loyalty and even charms. He's like what you'd expect a perfect prince in warring times to be. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have negative qualities to him.

Cedric sighed at the thought of Draco's hate for Harry Potter. Though Cedric adores his feisty blonde prince to no end but he has to admit that the boy could get extremely jealous and defensive, not to mention vengeful. From a very young age, even as he newly met the boy, Draco had always wanted to meet Harry Potter, wanting to have a friend who has similiar fate to him. He used to say that maybe Harry Potter would be a knight too, or maybe he could even take his place as prince. He was heart broken when Harry denied his friendship in the train. It didn't help that Neville got sorted in to Gryffindor making it harder for Draco to talk to him than if he had been sorted to Hufflepuff as they had originally thought. Draco felt betrayed and didn't talk to any of the young knights for days and didn't talk to Neville until almost the end of the year. It was riddiculous because Neville and Draco were two peas in a pod before Hogwarts, Draco was protective of his things and would let no one hurt Neville and proceed to spend most of their time together building things and making strategies for the future, though he hides this from his parents.

Days before Hogwarts were bright in their memories. Having THE Merlin teach them was an honor he's sure most of them would wish to brag about to anyone. Though Merlin mainly tutor Draco on his duties Cedric and the others would join the blonde on lessons such as Old Magic or Old Beasts. Strategies and sword foghting they have to learn on their own. But now it suddenly was all too clear to Cedric that those days though fun were heading for a very bloody path. Having both the terrible Morgana LeFay and Arthur Pendrahon alive and awake made Cedric wonder about his future, or if he had any.

And again, he can't say having the King awake would be a completely good thing. Having the King awake means they might get orders very soon, they might have to leace Hogwarts, which he doesn't mind completely as he is fine anywhere with he's friends and fellow young knights. But the thought of having to answer to someone he barely knows about unmerves him, and he's sure it's the same with the others. Draco is in the thought that they all listen to him because Merlin told us to, and because he's prince. And now since King Arthur is back Cedric's sure that the grey eyed blonde thought they would divert their loyalties to the legendary king. Though Cedric admits to respecting Merlin, the warlock was nothing short of a teacher to him, in terms of loyalty he would only give to Draco. He followed the young blond because he truly wanted to, he admired the dedication and thought Draco would put on for the ones he love and care about. The others have their own reasons for following Draco but they were all the same in that they follow Draco himself and no one else.

What concerns Cedric, and Luna as well he's sure, is that Draco might end up losing confidence. The skills that he built for the oncoming battle might feel dull in comparison to the newly risen King. Cedric doesn't want the blond to think that he wouldn't matter anymore in the grand scheme of things because as they see it Draco was an important part of this, he and by association the young knights are the only ones connecting Merlin and the other reincarnations to the modern wizarding world. They're the ones keeping the future of the wizarding world, Hogwarts students, safe. Cedric doesn't want the prince to lose himself so close to the big battle.

So right now he's thinking of a way to remind his friend that they can't relax just yet. In fact they have less time to relax now than ever. Not only Morgana but even he-who-must-not-be-named is starting to make a move. sooner or later the big secret will go out, even now Dumbledore probably know more than he aught to and who knows what else. And the triwizard competition...

Cedric groaned and rolled on his bed rubbing the heel of his hans onto his eyes. Yesterday proved that anything could happen in these competitions, and his life is actually going to continue being at unnecessary risk. Why oh why did he join this thing? Oh right, his father. Sometimes Cedric truly wish the man to leave his son alone. he loves his father but he can be quite overbearing at times. Now was one of the time he wished he just disobeyed the man, he wouldn't even notice really. Had Cedric not put in his name into the Cup then another name would pop out and he could just tell his father that he wasn't chosen. But that would be lying and Cedric dislikes that. It's bad enough that he has to lie about his friendship with Draco and Astoria, he can't lie about something so important to his father.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his room opened to let Cedric's room mates in. Not wanting to deal with his friends' probable questions on the egg or the task or both Cedric closed his eyes and lead himself to an afternoon nap.

Draco's POV

Draco worked on his potions essay alone in a bright corner of the library. His heart still slightly singing at the thought of having someone to rely on, though not at the moment. He wonder how King Arthur would be like. Em had once said that Arthur has the most golden of blond hair and the brightest blue eyes. He was a noble king who loved his people dearly, he held the loyalty and trust of some of the best knights of their time. This made Draco thought on hos own band of self proclaimed young knights. He secretly grinned as he thought how his friends might even best the knights of the round table, after all Draco's knights have magic and strong ones at that.

"Well you're very chipper" Draco snapped his head up at the voice to find the cause for his recent stress standing by his table.

"I don't understand what you mean" Draco said plaintively "Blaise"

"Oh come on yesterday you looked like death warmed over and i know you haven't completely healed from Moody's ministrations." Blaise said taking the empty seat in front of the other boy.

"Been stalking me Zabini?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow and a slight tightening of his lips.

Blaise laughed "That's so self centered. Why would I do that?" he asked "merely observations Malfoy. And honestly not even much of it, you've been wearing yourself quite clearly as of late."

Draco watched him suspiciously then turned his attention back to his essay. "You're imagining things Zabini. Why are you here? Where's Pansy?" He asked.

"Just picking up a book" He said raising a book he's been holding. Draco took a peek at the cover to see that it's about ancient magical creatures. "And Pansy's probably somewhere with the Beauxbatons girls, she'd been with them since morning when they agreed on how 'utterly stupid boys are' and skin potions of some sort" Blaise rolled his eyes.

Draco shook his head in exasperation "We're going to have to hear everything they talked about later won't we? they're probably planning the end of all men for all we know." Draco joked lightly.

"Or our enslavement, they're veelas after all. With their charms and Pansy's mind no one will stand a chance" Blaise laughed quietly.

There was a moment of silence. Draco has calmed himself a bit.When Blaise started again.

"So Dray where did you go a few nights ago?" Blaise asked his elbow on the table, chin on his hands, and eyes looking straight at the Malfoy.

Draco tensed 'No, couldn't be, the spell was on, all these years and no one ever found out, must be another night' he thought panickedly though his face doesn't show a bit of it.

"What the fuck are you talking about now Zabini?" He asked as if annoyed looking at the dark skinned part Italian straight in the eyes.

"The night before Moody's lesson, you weren't in bed until almost morning. Have a girl somewhere Draco?" Blaise smirked but Draco could see something else entirely in his eyes, something calculative and mocking.

Draco calmed his nerves and put his quill down "You've been inquiring about the most absurd things lately Zabini. I don't remember ever leaving my room that night and even if i did it's probably to the gents' room. And girls Blaise seriously? you're projecting." Draco said his tone is getting angry. "If you're so bored go bother someone with more time to waste cause i've got none" he said icily.

Blaise raised his hands and stood "Don't put your knickers in a twist Malfoy, was just asking. I'm leaving anyway, good luck in-" he looked at Draco's essay " the dangers and uses of dragon fire in potion making? Merlin's foot Dray that's for next week!"

Draco straighten up in defense "So? better start now than worry about it later" he said shortly.

Blaise laughed and was shushed by Madam Pince "Such a ravenclaw" Blaise teased and turned around to leave only to stop after a few steps.

"A word of advise Malfoy, someone so smart should really know better than to the wrong side." Blaise said then walked on out as if he hadn't just made even more of a headache for the blond.

'what do you mean wrong side? what wrong side or better yet which?! was Blaise talking about Morgana? or the Dark Lord? this is getting riddiculous, why can't the other boy just come out and say what he needed to instead of this play on words he has going on?' Draco has had this ominous feeling about his roommate for a while now and it's putting quite a bit of pressure on his mind. It's also annoying because Blaise has been one of his house-mates that he actually likes and feel closer to, like Pansy. The dark boy has always been charming and witty with a broad mind making conversations easy and fun as fellow Slytherins. And usually the Italian boy would rather talk about girls than anything else, meaning he's never curious about what you think or do. Which was always a bonus point for Draco. This side of Blaise, this side is quite new to him. And deep inside Draco wouldn't admit it but he's worried about the other boy, Blaise is the smart type, he's the type to either be neutral or be on the winning side. In fact amongst his friends Blaise is the least likely to join the Dearth Eaters. With the current situation neither the Dark Lord or Morgana show that they have enough power to win any thing (Though Draco knows better) so for Blaise to choose either side would be uncharacteristic of him. Unless he knew something about either that makes him sure their win is definite.

Leaning back at the chair Draco turned his gaze out the window. The thought that have been bothering him these few weeks came back haunting.

'Blaise Zabini, what does he know?'

Luna's POV

DREAM

in a dark room pleading eyes begged from his knees '... please! you have to believe me Dray I'd never do that to you!'

the scene changes and it was in a bright lit room with the knights of the round table, the queen Guinrvere, Merlin and his king sitting in a room.

'Morgana won't listen to reason. Morgause is corrupting her even more.' The queen said worriedly. 'she hasn't had all her memories yet but she ptobably will soon.'

'Is there no way to seperate them?' the knight with the red hair asked.

'None that wouldn't make her suspicious. And if we get too careless my father will end up with awakened memories as well, which we really don't need right now." the blond king said.

'then there's nothing we can do but prepare.' Merlin said decisively 'If fate has her way then sooner or later Arthur will have the throne and Morgana will raise her army to attack not only Britain but surely Wizarding Britain as well. If she succeeds then the whole world will be her oyster.'

'That's still too speculative Merlin, I'm fifth in line, it's nigh impossible to make me king. And what good will that do anyway the Royal family is more of a Celebrety than anything else lately we don't hold the ropes on what could happen to the country.' King Arthur argued.

'besides isn't it best to fight without the people knowing if we can? Surely the onslaught of maagical people would just confuse the people than anything else. It would be mass histeria.' The queen said.

'either way we best prepare the beat we can, with current abilities some of us don't even know how to shoot or use a sword if needed, and with upcoming battle it is needed' said a handsome knight holding the queen's hand.

'And Merlin how about your student? Is he and his friends prepared?' asked the knight with perfect wavy hair.

'That again?! I'm not having 14 year olds fight!' the king said loudly 'i don't care how smart or strong they are but i'm not having teenagers be a part of this!'

'you're being absurd you prat!' Merlin said matching his tone 'currently Draco and his friends are the only connection we have with the wizarding world without having to deal with their stupid ministry! And in terms of swords skill and strategy not to mention magic they are far more ready than any of you for the upcoming battle.'

As the king was about to shout his argument the handsome knight from before said calmingly "we still don't know when the battle will be it could be next month or it could be in ten years, they will not be 14 forever Arthur." He said.

The king frowned and sat back as they switched discussions on to training schedules.

the scene changes to a dark graveyard with people in dark clothes and cowls. Green eyes widened in panic.

'Avada Kedavra!' and green shrouded the graveyard

the scene changes yet again to a dark room with a queen sized bed. two women with similiar features were inside the room the dark haired one was under the cover sitting on the bed her head in her hand while the light haired one sat by her side offering a drink for the other.

'Rest Morgana, you have just come into your memories' The blond who was probably Morgause said.

'I remember everything, my death, Mordred, the war, your death' Morgana said trembling then she looked into her sister's eyes 'it hurts, why does it hurt so much?'

Morgause hugged her sister 'We will have our revenge sister, I promise you. Emrys will pay for the pain he's caused us'

then Morgana pulled back 'Emrys.. Merlin!' Morgana spat out the name hatefully 'That vile traitorous bafoon! Everything was his fault!'

Morgause looked confused ' Do you mean the poison Morgana?'

Morgana laughed herself to tears 'No my dear sister, Merlin is Emrys!' She spat out the fact her sorrow and pain darkened her beautiful green eyes.

Morgause's eyes widened in shock. And as she was about to talk Morgana snapped ger head to the side staring straight at Luna.

'Who is there?! Who are you?!' the dark haired beauty snapped.

END OF DREAM

Luna woke up in panic, her breathing laboured. She sat up and took the glass of water by her bed. Her blond hair sticking to the sweat on her neck and forehead.

'She saw me. She knows we're here.' Luna thought stressfully. 'Merlin's beard I've messed up, this is bad, I have to tell Draco. And Harry oh no Harry!' And for once in her school years Luna hid herself under the covers not able to withstand the darkness of her dorm room. The image of ominous green light in a grave yard and sharp bright green eyes filled with hatred and anger staring straight back at her.

[A/N: that's that, i hope you like it!]


	9. Hurt And Regrets

**A/N: hi everyone here's the new chapter. Thanks to Annie for your comment, I'm glad that you like the story. And thanks to everyone who had liked or followed the story, it makes me extremely happy. This one will be about Arthur and Merlin, enjoy!** Merlin looked at Arthur as the once and future king stared at the couple leaning against each other on the river banks behind Merlin's house. It had been more than a fortnight since Arthur regained his memories and aside from immediately punching and hugging Merlin in a mixture of shock and anger the thing that struck him most was Lancelot and Guinevere. He of course got over it knowing that they're in a different time now, it still didn't stop all the awkwardness between him and the couple.

"Arthur-" Merlin started

"I'm fine Merlin." Arthur said sighing then turning back to his friend with a reassuring smile, eyes tired.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up "Alright then your prattishness if you're so sure that you're great then how about we get you more up to speed about the wizarding world yeah?" He said.

Arthur glared at him "We just finished talking about fucking goblin wars, ministry figures, wizengamot and magic schools, what more do I need to know MERlin?" he asked exasperated.

"well first of all" Merlin turned to Arthur with a mirthful glint in his eyes holding his hand out for the blond to take "How about a wand?"

Arthur's eyes widened and grabbed the hand.

Merlin disapperated them and suddenly they were inside a forest clearing before an old abandoned tower that was left to ruins. The walls of the tower was covered by vines and wild flowers, the upper structure looked to be fallimg apart, and yet the tower itself somehow perserve some sort of thick air around it.

Arthur wobbled after the disapparation "that... was nasty, shit" Arthur groaned " where are we?" Arthur asked after looking around.

Merlin looked wistfully at the crumbling building his lips quirked upwards just the tiniest bit and then he dragged the prince by the hand to then through a part of the wall.

Arthur blinked and shook his head "I don't think I'll get used to that any time soon... Woah" Arthur exclaimed looking at the sight before him after Merlin lit the room. The flooring was the shiniest darkest gray stone, almost black, white stone walls decorated with tapestries of red and gold, a beautiful circulating staircase that reaches the highest floor, and all that lit by chandeliers floating at the centre of the circulating staircase. On Arthur's right were arm chairs, a coffee table and a sofa and on the opposite side of the circular room was a mahogany book case covering a whole quarter of the wall.

Merlin smirked proudly at the awestruck look on his friend's face and with a touch of drama he said " Welcome to my home" and after he said that it's as if the tower shuddered invisibly making everything seem a little bit more glimmery.

Arthur gaped at him "Your home? what do you mean MERlin? we were just in your home!" He asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes "Come on Arthur you of all people should know a person can own more than one house" he said as the king walk to one of the tapestries with a dragon "I kept that safe from Camelot. This has been my home for more than 500 years, the moment I finished building that was the first thing I set up."

Arthur's hand paused reaching for the red fabric. The words 'more than 500 hundred years' rang through his head. He knew that Merlin wasn't like the rest of them, that he actually lived when they all died and have been until now. But it just struck him now, how lonely and hurt his friend must've felt, 1000 years either alone or watch people die over and over, Arthur would have gone mad. But Merlin, his lanky, lazy, witty, clumsy and loyal manservant who was his only friend who was the bravest of them all, who had saved so many for no recognition at all... he had lived these hundreds of years and still in touch with himself, still with that heart of gold, still the Merlin the king once knew... but then Arthur's thoughts drifted to the secrets his friend had that millenia ago...

"uhh Arthur? don't worry about ruining the fabric the preservation spell on it is really strong." Merlin said from behind him.

Arthur blinked the tears from his eyes and touched the tapestry. "Don't be so cocky MERlin" he said sarcastically, voice slightly hoarse, then turned to the dark haired immortal "So why are we here?"

Merlin grinned and ran to the stairs "To get you a wand! come on this is gonna be smashing!" he said running up the stairs.

'smashing' Arthur mimed to himself feeling riddiculous and followed up the stairs in a much more dignified but still hurried way. "Calm down you idiot! you're gonna trip!"

Merlin laughed as he ran up the stairs to the fourth door on the wall, pulling out a set of keys from nowhere he fiddled until he found the right one and unlocked the door which opened to the inside and Merlin entered. As this happened Arthur stared curiously at the various coloured and shaped doors that he passed along the way and as he look up at the rest of the staircase there are more doors abd now that he looked he noticed that he can't find the top floor at all 'just how tall is this place? how is this that ragged tower we just saw outside?' he thought confused but he decided to just leave that for later and enter the room that Merlin opened.

It was a simple room with a few rows of tall shelves with small drawers. Merlin was fleetimg from one corner to the other muttering 'nope.. nope.. bollocks where...' And before Arthur could ask.

"HA!" Merlin exclaimed opening a drawer on the edgest left of the room. He then pulled out a rectangular box and rushed and stumbled to Arthur all while the king was exasperated by the antics.

Arthur looked interestedly at the shiny wooden box as Merlin opened it to show a slightly pointed stick with carvings on the rounder edge. Merlin looked expectantly at him.

"uhh it's a pretty stick?" Arthur asked. Merlin groaned and rolled his eyes.

"it's a wand you clotpole! try it!" Merlin said excitedly.

'try it? how am i suppose to try it?!' but not wanting to damage his own pride Arthur took the stick and flicked his hand shocking himself as a swirl of fire shaped like a dragon left the tip of the wand.

"Ha! I knew it! Perfect! I knew it'd be perfect for you!" Merlin laughed "Cypress 12 inches with dragon heartstring core, flexible as it should be! the core was from a now extinct breed of chinese dragon. Definitely my best work."

As he said these Arthur was amazed at the fiery dragon coming out of the wand then he turned to Merlin in shock "did you say your best work? you made this? You?!" Arthur asked incredulous having understood from days of cramming in wizardry knowledge that wandmaking is a delicate job. Honest to anything Arthur can't imagine for the life of him that Merlin can do anything delicately, being a bumbling clutz that he was. But then again the man did live for a whole millenia...

Merlin looked offended "Of course I made it you prat! Who else could make something that would remotely suit you?" He asked annoyed.

Then Arthur stared at the wand "huh" he said "And I... what? command it to shoot fire and it will? And how is it that I have magic anyhow?" he asked nonchalantly while inspecting the carvings on the wand.

Merlin rolled his eyes at the proud man and smiled fondly. "Well that's basically it,though you'd have to use real spells instead of just screaming at it in english. And as for you having magic, how was there any doubt? Bloody hell Arthur you're the fucking Once and Future King! you were borne of magic, in a time filled with it. It may be slightly latent because Avalon's magic guards yours from being found out by the wizarding world but that's hardly any problem, it's not like you're a squib. Not that there's anything wrong with being a squib, but you're clearly not since you were able to use the wand I made for you which-"

"MERLIN! I get the picture!" Arthur shouted cutting of Merlin's babbling.

Merlin blinked owlishly "right... sorry" he said awkwardly. "It's just... YOU could do magic now Arthur... actually do it. True, you'd probably only be able to use modern magic since olde magic is basically wild magic now and they're hardly easy to wield... but still you can learn magic, I could teach you the most amazing spells..." the silent 'if you want to' hangs in the air.

Now Atrthur understands why Merlin was so nervous. Arthur once hated witches, he'd send more than a few to be hung or burned. And here he was a whole millenium later thinking of learning the arts himself. It made him feel guilty now that he thought about it. But looking at the blue eyes infront of him shining with restrained hope Arthur couldn't even imagine saying anything but yes.

"Alright then oh great Emrys, I'll be troubling you" Arthur said smiling making the other grin in return.

After that they left the room to climb higher up the stairs.

"what was that room before? were all those shelves filled with wands?" Arthur asked curious.

"Oh that was the magical knick knacks room. They're not all wands, almost two shelves are filled with them sure, but the rest are other little things like magic imbued stones or things to make the wands. And tiny things I've bought from various places" he said casually as he stopped at a rounded green door which again open to the inside.

The room was a spacious room fit for lounging with sofas, sand bags, plush carpets and giant pillows, there was even plush toys here and there. The pastel green wall has animated dragons and other beasts moving across it, going over the windows showing the forrest. Arthur pretended to be unfazed by it all, he can't have himself gaping like an idiot every time something new happen.

"This is.. cozy.. why are we here?" He asked taking a seat in a big plush armchair. Merlin was in a corner of the room taking a book from the shelf there.

"This is the play room or lounge room i suppose, it used to be a playroom until the kids decided they're too old for that and call it a lounge instead. It's where they come and relax after studying." Merlin explained sitting at the sofa across from Arthur.

"On that subject Merlin, these... children..." Arthur started.

Merlin rolled his eyes "Arthur honestly you're such a worrywart. Fates and prophecies aside those kids have been protecting their school since the moment they stepped on the grounds. They each have unique characters but are good at heart. Anyhow the wizarding world has enemies of their own even without adding Morgana to the mix. Draco has a massive amount of old magic in him, more than any wizard or witch in the last two centuries. Other than the fact that he'd attract unwanted attention from the wizarding world he also attracts more creatures of old magic than I'm comfortable with. Not to mention his family is on the darker side of the society. So I had to teach him how to use it, to control it. And really you have nothing to worry about, I'm the one who trained them after all" he finished smugly.

Arthur sighed exasperated "that's the part I'm most worried about."

Merlin spluttered then muttered "unthankful royal prat"

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him "what dis you say?"

"What? Nothing at all" Merlin said innocently "By the way, want some tea? Winnie!"

Arthur looked strangely at him, thinking the man had finally lost it, then there was a pop next to Arthur, he almost screamed and jump in fright but managed to tone himself down to a surprised yelp while standing up. Standing next to him was a wrinkly, pointy eared tiny person?, wearing bright pink scrapped clothes.

"Lord Emrys be calling sir?" asked the elf in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, Winnie meet Arthur, Arthur my elf Winnie" Merlin said.

"how do you do?" Arthur greeted the thing awkwardly.

"Yes Winnie is be knowing the Once And Future King Sir, she is very glad to see him sir, Winnie very honored" bowed the elf.

Arthur was at a loss at what to say Merlin pitied him and grinned at the house elf "Well Winn we're kinda parched here, some tea and biscuits would be heavenly." he said.

"Winnie will be preparing right away Master Emrys sir" then she popped out of sight.

Arthur immediately turn to Merlin "What was that?" he demanded.

"Winnie, she's a house elf" Merlin said and continued due to Arthur's confused look "they're like servants, magical servants, they clean the house, make food, and you know the things i used to do for you."

Arthur snorts "Like you could keep my room half as clean as this tower." He said teasingly.

Merlin glared at him "Just so you know I kept it clean the best I can, I DID have other more important things to do you know. Like keeping your fat arse and Camelot safe." He grouched, pouting.

Then the room turned stiff, Arthur stared at him with a far away look until Merlin lost his lighthearted anger and just shifted awkwardly at the silence "I guess you did, not that I knew anything about it." Arthur said monotonously.

Merlin felt like his heart was sliced by those words. Through these last few weeks they haven't yet discussed what had happened in the past. All the lies and secrets is still that. Merlin himself no longer remember all that he'd done in Arthur's time but he knew that there were many that he hid from his king. That's why in the second year of Queen Guinevere's rule, Merlin locked himself in the room Gwen gifted him, and there he wrote his tales and misadventures. Now the journal is kept safe in his library, hidden between multiple wards that only he could break, and his King, when the moment is right. Looking at the once King, he now look so much younger than last Merlin saw him, he looked like he did how Merlin first met him.

He knew that these past weeks he had been avoiding this conversation. Merlin felt that he was not ready to tell Arthur everything, not ready to step back into a past where he met the most wondrous miracles and made the most horrifying mistakes. But Arthur deserved better. "Arthur... You must believe me when I say that I didn't mean to lie to you." He started.

Then a tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table. Arthur looked away from Merlin and sat back down on the plush armchair. He took a sip of the tea, put the cup back down then sighed.

"Merlin, I don't bear any hatred for what you did in the past, this I promise you. But even now I wonder why." Arthur said looking at the warlock, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. Merlin kept silent and let the prince continue. "You were my only friend, I trusted you with everything. Even now you are still the person I trust most, so I wonder if it was ever the same with you."

Hearing the implications Merlin's eyes widened with hurt and was about to speak up but stopped at Arthur's silencing gaze. He looked down and fiddled with the book in his hands.

"Is it that you thought me cruel? that you think if I found out then I'd put you at the stake? Do you think so little of me? I thought I knew you Merlin and I thought you trusted me as I do you. I thought I was more than a King to you. But I wonder if I was a fool in your eyes, believing every single lie you told me. How stupid you must think of me " Arthur said hurt lacing his words, confusion painted deep within his eyes.

"No! Arthur I'd never-" Merlin stumbled with his words and stared pleadingly into his King's eyes, his best friend's eyes, the blue of a turbulent sky meet the blue of a stormy sea. "I had never thought you stupid or a fool. And I know you're not cruel. Believe me Arthur, I wished nothing more than to tell you. I never wanted to lie to you I swear. You were my best friend, I felt honored that you confide in me, that you trust me, and Arthur I trust you with my life and the whole world but I couldn't bear the thought of you hurt." At that last sentence Arthur's gaze turned angry and Merlin raised his hands "Arthur please try to understand, you were the prince! You were Uther's son! If I told you then... Arthur what would you have done?"

"So you do think that I would sell you to my father?! you thought I'd have had you killed?!" Arthur demanded, his anger now bursting through the seams.

"No! Of course not!" Merlin snapped at him silencing the prince. "You'd be angry and confused, yes, but you'd see me as I truly was and would have either make me leave the kingdom or keep me there with my secrets."

Arthur's eyes widened with realisation "You didn't want me to lie to my father. You didn't want me to think him a monster, which I would have if I'd known he could have you killed for what you were born with." Arthur stated, Merlin looked to the side, which was as much as a confirmation as any. "And why did you still hide from me when I was king? My father was no longer there."

Merlin ducked his head "I... I was frightened I suppose. I'd lied to you for so long, I don't know how you'd react. And with Morgana... and Lancelot and everything was so chaotic that I just... postponed... I feared that you'd hate me. I made so many mistakes Arthur, so many lives lost for my actions. If I think about it now, I suppose I didn't want you to know that part of me." Merlin said quietly, a tear finally slipping from his left eye.

Arthur would like to deny it, that he'd accept Merlin for who he is if given time. He'd like to say that he could have helped the young warlock like he had the king. But a look at Merlin and Arthur knew that whatever his friend did, it was worse than anything he might have thought the lanky man capable of, to plague his mind for centuries. But he still said "I still would have listened, whatever you did, I would have listened to it all. No matter what you think Merlin, it's impossible for everything to be your fault."

Merlin let out a sob, hearing this from his king after all the centuries of regret. Of thinking that he could have done better, the little mistakes and the big ones he made. The guilt of not helping Morgana when she was still his friend, all the lives lost from releasing Kilgharrah, Lancelot entering the veil, Arthur's death, everything that he had a hand in, fates he should have changed. Merlin thought of these things for centuries and had learned long ago to just ignore them to avoid the pain. But a single mention of it from his king brought all the memory and guilt back into him. 'It's true, not everything is my fault, but most of it is,the most important ones is.' his heart cried.

Seeing that the warlock was too broken up to continue the conversation Arthur took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders. He looked pitifully at his friend, looking so young and lost when his age was almost 100 times Arthur's. It's riddiculous how the mood can change within such little time just because of a few words exchanged. Far than seeing his queen in the arms of his best knight, it pains him more that Merlin avoids speaking of their past, that he still hides things from him. Even looking at the tortured expression in his friend's face Arthur didn't regret dragging the truth out of him, but he suppose that this is enough.

"Alright enough of that, it's all in the past after all." Arthur smiled assuringly at the raven haired man then changing the subject "What's that?" he gestured the book Merlin had been clutching.

Merlin took a few breaths to calm down, more than slightly embarrassed with himself, and sipped of the tea Winnie prepared. Earl grey, not too sweet just as he liked it and with that Merlin came back to himself. He knew the conversation was far from over but at least for now..

"it's for you" Merlin said hoarsely then cleared his throat, handing the worn out leather bound book to Arthur who took it mindfully then flipping through its pages.

"It's a spell book." Arthur stated turning one page to the next.

"yes, it was what i first taught Draco and the kids when they started using modern magic, I taught them old magic first after all." Merlin said.

"old magic is the one you use right? the one without a wand?" Arthur asked which Merlin confirmed "then why don't you teach me that instead? wouldn't it be easier than to teach me how to use this thing?" he pointed at the wand on his lap.

Merlin shook his head "Old magic takes a lot of consentration to control and are more often than not to have unpredictable effects which was why they made the wand to focus the magic and stabilize it. Now the most common name of old magic is wild magic, hardly anyone in the wizarding world uses it anymore. It's violent and strong and might cause more harm than good if mishandled. You only need magic as a precaution, a backup weapon if you will. I will mostly teach you about defensive spell rather than offensive."

Arthur hummed twirling the wand with his fingers "Did you make some for my knights as well?"

Merlin shook his head "The others are all completely muggle, they don't have any magic in them. They have to rely on charms and normal weapons." Merlin frowned, he too would have prefered it if the knights have magic. But alas he was thankful enough that they were reincarnated in the first place, Merlin would have never thought it possible. After all its not like they were The Once And Future Knights And Queen.

Arthur stared at the wand worriedly "But are you sure that **I** can use this? Like are you completely certain this is safe?"

Finally feeling at ease Merlin grinned widely at his king "Don't worry _sire_ I'll be the one teaching you after all!" he said cheerfully.

Arthur seeing the cheerful man felt a sense of foreboding in his stomach 'I have a bad feeling about this'

 **A/N: And that's that. So what do you guys think? By the way I wanna be honest and say I've no clue on how to make battle or fighting scenes so if anyone have tips than I'd truly appreciate it. And if you find any weird overt OOCness than do say, I'll try to fix it. So thank you all for reading, I'd love to see what you think in the comments. Again thanks for reading see you guys in the next chapter!**


	10. Something Happened to Neville!

**A/N: guys here's chapter 10! Hope you'll like it!**

Neville POV

He peeked around the empty hallway and snuck into the potions classroom. Making sure to keep as quiet as possible he unlocked the potions cabinet and look through the shelves.

'why do i get myself in these situations? Shit if Snape found out...' And Neville shuddered at the thought as he found the gillyweed and took it. After making sure everything is in place he snuck back out of the potions classroom.

He hid behind a wall as Mrs. Norris passed the hallway to his right relieved that she was alone. Having a ghost warding system have been a blessing for their group. It wasn't much use outside of Hogwarts but here? He doesn't think any of them could have any job done with the ghosts flying around.

The thing was the warding only prevents ghosts from sensing and getting five away from them but if say they were to meet in a long hallway the ghost would be able to see them and they would find out that there are students they can't sense and see clearly which would probably bring them to alert professors or the Headmaster. That's why even with the warding in place all the knights knew how to sneak around the castle expertly. 'probably even better than Harry' Neville thought.

He calmly went through the castle to get back to Gryffindor tower. He looked out the window showing the night sky above a shimmering lake. The other students wouldn't be able to see it but Neville watched as his part of the warding crackles light gold under the moon shaping a large dome with unseen edges.

Flashback

They were in the Room of Requirement, sitting around a long table with Draco at the head and Cedric and Luna on his right and left respectively. They actually knew about the Room of Requirements since first year curtesy of one Merlin Emrys and they usually use it for meetings and training purposes. Only lately they were daring and used other places to hold their meetings. But now with the Blaise Zabini siyuation it's no longer worth the risk.

"Neville strengthen the warding. I don't want any spells that's even remotely dark and their casters going unnoticed." Draco said sharply, Neville nodded. Draco then turned to Astoria "I want to know who and what spell it was that did this to the goblet, and why we know nothing about it!"

Astoria nodded seriously almost flinching at the sharp tone of their blond prince. All of them can see how furious the blond was. Astoria was given the task to analyze what happened with the goblet and why Harry was chosen. They had thought that either Harry managed a strong enough spell, which isn't impossible for the young hero if we're talking about sheer power though still improbable, or it was something of Dumbledore's design. But of course there might be other reasons that it had happened and Astoria worked on it for two days, sneaking into the dining hall at night, she barely slept. Until finally she found that the goblet had been put under a very strong dark spell.

When she told the others this they were not surprised that someone would use the goblet to target Harry but rather they were more surprised that someone cast such a dark spell without anyone of them noticing. The wards they put are strong and intricate, in fact they consist of a different type of magic entirely. Draco was already stressed out about the Zabini situation, adding Luna's dream and the dark magic he became a true fire breathing dragon on them.

"Fred, George! Any news on the forrest? oh and I want no more tricks in any wardings or so help me I'll feed you to Aithusa the next time we meet her." Draco said ominously making the twins nod their heads quickly.

"The forest is clear, no old creatures appeared and noting dark either." Fred said.

"But we're rather concerned about the trolls from last time, we checked, they stayed around the area we left them and there was a new group joining theirs" George said.

Draco frowned "that's curiois, Tori what do you think?" He turned to the brunette.

"Like you said something must have drove them away from their habitat but uness we check we can't be certain about anything." She said shaking her head.

"I think me and George should check the beach to see if it's something we shoud be worried about." Fred said, they've gone on mussions outside of Hogwarts before.

Draco shook his head "No, none of us will leave Hogwarts until we're certain that this Potter problem has nothing to do with the neo-saxons. For all we know it's Morgana's hordes that made all the trolls move."

"agreed" Neville said "We need to move on the thought that Morgana know we're here but not who we are. Perhaps she doesn't even know we're here and thought Luna was just a seer coming to her powers, either way she might dispatch her people to check and we have to be really careful."

"Yes, so for now no one leave the wards. You two work on expanding the warding so that it can file any new creatures that turn up. We need to know if anything other than trolls are entering the school grounds." He said to the twins.

George frowned "So we just leave the situation alone? what if it's something big out there? it might attack people!" He said.

"And are we not going to check on Hogsmeade from now on?" Fred asked worried. They all were actually, old creatures tend to like attacking populated places and magic attracts them so more often then not the creatures that come their way would head to the town. But since Merlin had put a ward around it they were able to deal with most of the creatures when they're still far from the residences.

"For the trolls problem you just find out from the trolls. But make sure to come back in one piece alright?" 'don't be stupid about it' was what they heard.

"As for Hogsmeade..." Draco pondered exchanging a look with Cedric and Neville who frowned and shook their heads "no. We can't leave the wards without being sure of evrything first. We don't have Merlin to help us if there was an emergency and we still can't handle too much. Remember at the end of the day we are still teenagers, we haven't finished our education in either Hogwarts or Old Magic. Don't get too excited."

"Besides with Morgana awake then the wizarding world should be getting ready. Sooner or later they have to face her too." Cedric stated "The wards Merlin put would push back the weak ones and if anything else show up then Dumbledore could probably handle it. It'll be the first warning of something to come other than Voldemort."

The rooms went quiet at that. Neville fiddled with one of the many parchments covering the table. Then it was Luna who broke the silence.

"what about Harry?" she asked quietly.

"Are you sure it was his eyes you saw at the graveyard Luna?" Fred asked worried.

Luna nodded "It was, he has very beautiful green eyes." she said "but the curse might still not be for him..."

"who else would it be for?!" Draco said irritated "Damn Merlin for making me take care of that ungrateful gnat! Potter is the worst danger magnet if ever I see one! It's getting riddiculous how he manage to be so flashy and making enemies left and right! If he wasn't prophecized to defeat Voldemort I swear to Slytherin I'd kill him myself!"

"No you won't" Neville stated calmly "but yes we have to do something about it don't we?"

Draco groaned making the others snicker, he glared at them then rubbed his forehead "alright, since you'recso excited Nev, YOU help him get through this death game he got himself into. What's the next trial anyways?" he turned to Cedric.

Cedric frowned "actually it's quite troubling..." he started slowly making Draco raise an eyebrow and the others lean closer to listen "It has something to do with the lake and taking back the one most important to me, us, the contestants."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows not knowing where the trouble stems "so? what's wrong? save the one you care for most? who? Chang? your father? whoever it was you could just save them easy right?" he asked congfused why the older teen was being weird about it.

The others widened their eyes in realization seeing the problem Cedric faced. They looked at each other in panic making Draco feel the slight bit annoyed honestly can't see anything to be worked up about. "what is it?" he demanded.

Cedric flushed and cleared his throat "uhh what if the one I had to save was you?" Cedric asked cheeks red. "I mean, the whole school would probably watching and uhh they would wonder why... you know"

Draco widened his eyes in shock his pale cheeks starting to mirror Cedric's "Wh-what? But why? that wouldn't make sense! Why would I- you're dating that Chang girl aren't you?!" Draco stammered out.

The others were trying their best to swallow their laughter as they watch the two blond boys who were also their eldest and leader flushing and stammering. Fred pulled out a camera and took a picture msking the two glare at him and the room burst in laughter.

Neville finally pitying the two said in between laughter "Dray haha honestly not just Cedric some of us would probably have you as haha person we care about most too." he took a few breaths

Draco flushed but looked confused as if he couldn't fathom why they would say so. Neville looked sadly at the blond 'he probably think we only listen to him cause Merlin told us to... Oh Draco for someone so smart you could be so stupid. Every one of us would die for each other, and the one who brought us together was you.' he thought.

Luna reached for Draco's hand and grabbed it softly turning the boy to him. "Draco as your cousin I have to say this, you can be very clueless sometimes." she said softly smiling at him "You're our prince Dragon, we all love you very much"

Now all the boys were flushed while Luna and Astoria just giggled at them. George cleared his throat "well... lets get back to topic." he said.

Draco still dazed by the declarations were snapped out of it by Luna pinching his hand. "ow!" he glared as he took his hand away from her.

"So what should we do if Draco was the one Cedric needed to save?" Astoria asked.

"If that's really the case then you should just leave me." Draco said his cheeks still a bit pink. "act surprised and confused as to who you should save, or just save another person instead."

At that the room was filled with protests. Draco raised his hand to silence them "It's the most logical thing to do! Besides I can't have my Slytherins think I've been fraternizing with Hufflepuffs! They'd think I've been cursed or worse." he said matter of fact ly.

"What if the situation was dangerous and you can't defend yourself?! You're talking about the Slytherins now? You could die!" Cedric said loudly.

"Yeah Dray that's stupid" Fred said

"Reaaally stupid!" George said nodding

"We still need you! Morgana remember?" fred

"And Merlin would kill us if he found out you got hurt because we purposefully don't help you!" george.

"If you're so worried about the snake then just make it that Cedric's been pining for you from afar and you knew nothing about it." Astoria suggested.

"Forbidden love is very romantic" Luna said giggling.

"yup! lets go with that! Draco and Cedric has been seeing each other in secret for some time but to avoid suspicions Cedric took Cho Chang who is beautiful, smart aand a seeker as his date for Yule Ball!" Astoria said excitedly.

"And it could even be your answer if Blaise ask you next time. The fact that Cedric's the Hogwarts champion and a pureblood would probably be better accepted by Slytherins!"

Draco and Cedric was befuddled by the path the conversation turned to "wait a-" Draco started but the twins joined in with the girls.

"Yes that's awesome! And Draco could be all 'I'm only with you cause you're hot and a champion now' since everyone knows the prince of Slytherin would only want the best of the best!" Fred exclaimed.

"prince of- what?" Draco asked.

And it's easy to say the topic went south after that.

END OF FLASHBACK

Neville chuckled at the thought. At the end they agreed to reveal that Cedric and Draco was actually very good friends once until Draco hated him for entering Hufflepuff, but even so Cedric still treasures Draco as his closest friend. It's dramatic but it got the job done.

Finally reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady, Neville was about to use the spell he always used to enter the portrait if the Fat Lady wasn't there or was sleeping but before he did he heard a sound behind him. When he was about to turn, wand in hand, something hard hit the back of his head and his vision turned black.

THE NEXT MORNING

Neville groaned as he opened his eyes to the sunlight streaming through the window. Harry had also just awoke while the others were still snoring.

"Mornin 'Ville" Harry said yawning.

Neville blinked slowly, his head pounding, and greeted back. 'How did I get back? Last night...' But he couldn't remember anything from last night, the last thing he remember was having dinner at the dining hall and then blank.

Neville decided a shower would probably clear his head. And he stood up, stretching his arms and wincing as he pulled something on his right arm. He looked at his arm to see if there was anything wrong with it but was only greeted with unblemished pale skin. He shrugged and took his shower.

Having taken his shower first he waited for the others to finish getting ready. While waiting he struggled to think about what he forgot from last night and put his hands in his pockets only to find a round object. he pulled it out to see a gillyweed and suddenly memories of breaking into the potions cabinet flashed through his mind. He abruptly stood up shocking his roommates.

"Neville, you alright man?" Seamus asked.

"uh yeah, I need to do something so I'll be leaving first" He said distractedly as he rushed out of the room to the fifth year's rooms. Before he could bust through the door, it opened to Lee Jordan. The senior looked surprised at the shy Gryfdindor.

"You alright Neville?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Neville panicked inside "Uhh"

"Neville!" Fred called out.

"looking for us?" George asked grinning at the shy boy.

Neville nodded, face still pale. The twins glanced at each other and hurried to drag the younger boy away between them saying an excuse to Jordan as they hurried away. After finding a quiet and empty space they both turned to Neville.

"What happened?" they asked in sync.

Then Neville told them what happened to him the night before. How he couldn't remember anything after being knocked out by someone or something. And about waking up in his own bed wearing his pyjamas.

"Should we tell Draco? It might be someone who works with Zabini" Neville whispered.

The twins looked worried "but Draco is dealing with a lot even now." Fred said frowning.

"We should look into it ourselves first..." George said.

"If we can't handle it then we'll tell Draco." Fred nodded.

Neville wanted to disagree knowing what Draco's reaction would be for not immediately telling him. But the twins were right, lately Draco had gotten more pale, and that's saying something, he hasn't been eating well and even the news of King Arthur's return didn't relieve all the tenseness on his shoulders. Keeping the wards stable and watching over the visiting students and teachers have been taking a toll on him not to mention now that he had to figure out how to deal with Zabini and Morgana rising. No, at least for now they will deal with this on their own.

 **A/N: so what happened to Neville? was it Blaise was it someone else? Even I don't know at this point but next chapter will be the second trial (probably) so see you guys then!**


	11. The final task

**A/N: here's a new chapter. It'll be both the second and third task.**

Today was the day of the second trial. Everyone was gathered by the lake with the champions lined up on the bay. Headmaster Dumbledore spoke and explained wat the task was.

In short a treasure was stolen from each of the champion which now lie on the bottom of the black lake. They will have an hour to take their treasures and go up to the surface.

"You're sure about this Neville?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely" Neville nodded.

"For an hour?" Harry asked.

"uhh most likely" Neville affirmed nervously.

"Most likely?" Harry asked stressed.

"well some say the effect differs between salt and freshwater" Neville said.

"what?! and you tell me now?" Harry asked incredulously.

"i just wanted to help..." Neville stated.

"yeah well you're doing better than Ron and Hermione. Where are theu anyway?" he asked looking around the crowd of people.

Neville POV

'probably under the lake' Neville thought. He observed the other boy and frowned. 'He's tense, well I suppose anyone would be at having to save someone from the bottom of the lake'

"you seem a little tense Harry." Neville said matter of factly.

"Do I?" Harry answered sarcastically neevous.

Neville pitied his friend, he's partly at fault after all. Like he would ever give Harry anything but a completely and assuredly safe option. Draco would love nothing more than to see the Boy Who Lived hurt and shamed but he'd kill the one at fault if by the end Harry became even more trouble than he already is. And right now that 'one at fault' could possibly be Neville so he wasn't taking any chances. He did in depth research after he found that page on gilliweed and yes though herbologists have debated on differences of reaction in different waters either way it would hold up to about an hour and losing the ability is noticible and takes some time so Harry would be more than able to swim up to the surface if such things were to happen.

After Professor Moody snapped at him, the other three jumped into the water while Harry was pushed in. Neville watched as his friend writhed in the water.

'what the bloody hell is he doing?' Neville thought to himself hearing similiar comments behind him. 'Merlin's beard please don't tell me he can't swim! Shit I killed Harry Potter!'

Then the second Hogwarts champion jumped over the water and dived in. Neville released a breath of relief, 'okay awesome i didn't kill Harry Potter'

Seeing that there was about an hour of waiting Neville went back into the crowd towards the twins then discreetly stood by them. This is so they can talk aa if they're not talking, cause the twins' friends tend to like 'overhear'ing.

"All that planning and Draco's still here." Fred said disappointedly.

"After all those hours of planning." George agreed sadly.

Neville rolled his eyes at their antics and peeked at the Slytherin side to see that yes Draco IS there laughing, surrounded by his friends and not on the bottom of the lake. He actually almost forgot about that.

"I'll tell Draco that you guys wanted him drowned to the bottom of the lake." Neville threatened playfully.

The twins looked at each other and shuddered "No thank you"

"can you imagine what it'd be like though?" Fred asked.

"there would be may mentions of his father and getting people fired." George.

"And it's water! You know how he hates getting his hair wet!"

Neville laughed at that "You joke now but I remember a time when you two was buried up to your neck under sand for a whole day when you pulled the prank that sprayed tinted water on to him. I think I saw you cry"

The twins tried to look offended turning their noses up "That was-" F

"extremely" G

"unjustified!" F

and then they both laughed with Neville.

"Jokes aside have you two found out anything about what happened that night?" Neville asked turning serious.

Fred sighed and shook his head.

"No trace of anything" George shook his head.

"we tried tracing magic," fred said holding up a finger.

"asked the paintings,"

"and searched the whole dorm"

"nothing" they finished.

Neville sighed finding himself filled with questions of who? How? What? Why? He rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"on the side note we did get info from the trolls" Fred said patting the younger boy's shoulder.

Neville lifted his head up and raised an eyebrow at him curiously and a bit wearilyy as well. The twins looked as if preparing themselves for an act.

"Well you see-" Fred started but was cut off as Jordan Lee ran up to them.

"Hey why aren't you too collecting bids?" The teen asked grinning at them.

And they discussed on who had the most possibility to win. And as ot turned out Cedric was the one who won. But of course Harry got a special mention as the hero he continuously prove himself to be. Neville sighed at that.

"We'll be hearing it tonight." George said grinning.

THAT NIGHT

Draco was pacing from one side of the room to the other and grumbling angrily. The others watch either exasperated or amused at the blond. Cedric was not present having been asked to rest while Astoria had important homework she procrastinated on doing for the next morning so she was back in her dorm buried in books and covered in ink.

"Stupid Potter, ever the Golden Boy!" he spat out as he paced harder "Had to be a damned hero every fucking minute of his life! That attention seeking do gooder. And Dumbledore! Always leaking with favoritism just because his precious Gryffindor wanna be hero didn't get first place he just had to mention stupid unnecessary things like his heroic acts of all things! Like the clotpole needed to be celebrated to do foolish and unreasonable things. Why can't he think? There was no way that any of the school would let anyone who was not a champion actually get hurt there! If you can win then fucking win! If you won't then don't fucking turn it into a bloody thing of bravery and heroism! And Cedric's the one who won!"

And the rant went on for about another half hour they barely tried to stop him knowing that it would be futile. Midway, when Draco went a bit extreme on the insults Fred tried to defend Harry and say that he actually did act heroically that day, only to be glared down and talked to submission. It seemed like Draco was extremely pissed this time, even nore so than the other times which is riddiculous if you were to know that he constantly complain about the wizading hero for more than an hour each day. Neville had once years ago (two in fact) tried to dissuade the anger his blond best friend had for his spectacled roommate who was also the Boy Who Lived. But alas his attempts though valiant was pointless so he stopped after their argument turned into an all out spar and duel. So no one inturrupted the rant after that and opt to just do the piling reports and researching they hadn't done due to recent events.

After finishing Draco finally slumped down in his chair at the head of the table. The twins chuckled and teased him for being so out of breath earning a weak glare and a middle finger in return. Luna smiled humorously as she drew a line in her sketch of what looked to either be a flower or an extremely explosive chart, which since it's Luna could honestly be either.

"While on that topic" Fred said ignoring the glaring prince. "With Merlin playing babysitter and mentor to our beloved 'king'-" he does air quotes "does that mean that we won't be training with Merlin this summer?"

George, Neville and Draco looked at him in surprise as if not having thought of such a possibility, and they haven't. Luna was the one to answer.

"I hardly think they will have time for us when they need to train themselves" Luna said wistfully not lifting her eyes from the chart she's making.

"Wait that's horrid! I can't believe that slipped my mind!" George exclaimed standing up then turned to Draco "Are you sure Em hadn't contacted you at all lately?"

Draco shook his head "No, if I was I'd have told you. This is actually getting quite peculiar. I had never managed to avoid him this long in the past even when I was trying to, this him not contacting me is very new."

"Exactly! Em's the type who worries a lot when it comes to Draco! He used to contact us every other just to check in on him and see if he's lying about anything." George said.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows and turned to look at him "He did what?"

The twins look at each other guiltily while Neville went back to doing his report. "Probably shouldn't have said that" Fred said.

"So he made you check up on me? The wanker! I told him to stop doing that! I thought Cedric was the only one he write to about it! Nev you know anything about this?" he asked his trusty friend who averted his eyes to avoid Draco's "Oh wonderful my Slytherin friends write ro my father, are you telling me that you tattle on me too?! Some friends I have!"

Neville cleared his throat nervously then finally faced the blond "To be fair Dray, you do tend to skip things in your letter. Merlin was usually just concerned.

Draco looked absolutely miffed "when have I ever-" he started

"like the time when you forgot to tell him about the big fight with Neville first year" George cut in.

"Or when you forgot to tell him you almost met Voldemoet, though you didn't know it was him, in the forest." Fred counted with two fingers, clearly having a ball at this.

"Oh and second year you made seeker, through notorious means, but you didn't tell him. He was up the wall when I wrote to him about your first match. You know even if he can't stop you from doing it he'd have liked to at least watch." Neville put in.

"And third year when you got Buckbeak-"

"Alright! fine. I didn't tell him everything. But it was only because he worries too much. If he didn't freak out everytime I get a bloody scratch then I wouldn't find writing details of my life such a task. I mean how is it that I'm allowed to chase down monsters and dark creatures in the night but flying a broom in a perfectly normal game of Quidditch had him in ulcers!" Draco waved his arms around to deliver his point.

The other teens wouldn't say it but they all agreed with the blond. They had all seen the love that the immortal warlock showered on their snarky blond friend. It's a funny sort of love like a doting parent slash mad mentor where the man would go from wiping food of Draco's face one minute and telling him to jump down a cliff and use magic to save himself the next. Well it's probably his millenia old age getting to him.

"Either way that's not what matters right now. Especially with the last the last task ahead whoever made Harry into a champion will be moving soon." Neville said changing the subject.

"I already told Cedric to closely mind stupid Potter on the last task. With Cedric there, I don't worry as much." Draco said waving his hand in a nonchalant manner.

Of course none of them know something horrible was to happen in the next task.

LAST TASK

Cedric's POV

Having entered the maze from a different gate then Harry's Cedric cursed his luck. The headmaster had earlier told them whoever got a hold of the cup first, wins. But to Cedric the most important thing to do at the moment is find Harry.

Then the walls start to collapse around him 'Oh just wonderful' he thought as he sped up his pace. A moment later he saw a red spark in the sky. 'who is that? is that Harry? What happened?' he thought panicked and rushed in the direction of the light.

As Cedric turned a corner he immediately turned back as a spell rushed past him. He panted and took a peek to see Viktor Krum getting closer with an arm raised to fire a spell.

"Krum?! Whats the matter with you?" Cedric asked and deflected another spell the other boy fired at him.

Cedric groaned as a blasting spell hit his arm and comtinued to parry the curses fired by the Bulgarian wizard. 'I don't have time for this!' he thought sending out a reducto whuch was parried.

A spell Krum sent made Cedric tumble backwards and as he was about to send another blasting spell he saw Harry coming from the corner.

"Get down!!" Cedric cried out and shot the spell to the distracted Krum. Cedric rushed up and kicked Krum's wand away pointing his wand at the half concious boy, ready to completely knock him out. But Harry pushed on his wand arm stopping him.

"Don't! He's bewitched!" Harry said struggling to hold of the older boy.

Cedric looked incredulously at him 'Draco's right you are riddiculously heroic' he thought as he shook off the Gryffindor.

After that was a chase for the cup. They both stumbled and ran pushing at each other to get to the cup first. And then Cedric was dragged down by the undergrowth pulling at his feet continuing on wrapping itself around his body.

'shit. My wand! I' he thought struggling with the undergrowth as his wand was seperated from his hand. He looked at Harry and saw the other boy stopped to stare at him as if contemplating whether to help or not. Which is fair in Cedric's opinion, it's a competition after all. But Cedric can't let Harry get to the clearing on his own, whoever planned against the Gryffindor would probably be waiting. So Cedric while struggling with theundergrowth decided to appeal to the other's sense of heroism.

"Harry! Harry!" Cedric shouted in panic, which he was actually feeling at that moment if he was honest.

The dark haired boy finally gave in and sent a reducto to the undergrowth and then rushing back to help Cedric untangle himself.

"for a moment there i thought you were gonna let it get me." Cedric said smiling wearily at the boy.

"For a moment there so did i" Harry said smiling back.

Together they went to the clearing with Cedric watching the closely the surroindings around the glowing cup. He was even more cautious as he saw no one and nothing there. Then he stared at the cup itself finally remembering that this was a competition and how if he touched that cup first he would be the first TriWizard Champion in so many years. 'father would be extatic.' he thought wistfully but then sighed as he looked at the younger boy who was staring at the cup looking rather enraptured.

"Go and take it. You saved my life." Cedric said making the other boy look at him shocked but then a firmness set into those green eyes.

"Together" Harry said, Cedric blinked at him and smiled inside 'A fair and caring hero, maybe he'd make a fine Knight after all.' "one, two, three" they touched the cup.

And suddenly they were in a different place, landing on their fronts. They slowly stood up and looked around.

"I know this place." Harry said.

"It's a portkey. Harry the cup is a portkey." Cedric said then widened his eyes " we're in a graveyard" he said softly. Remembering Luna's dream, he looked for the cup.

"I've been here before" the green eyed boy said.

"Harry-" "Cedric-" "we have to get back to the cup, now!" they said at the same time. Then Harry held his head in his hand as if in pain.

"What's wrong? Harry, quick the portkey!" Cedric whispered urgently as he pulled on the other's arm. Harry nodded then groaned again stumbling with Cedric's help.

Then there appeared a tall bald and grey skinned man with no nose and a man looking very similiar to a mouse. Then it clicked in Cedric's head 'Peter Pettigrew then the one beside him...'

"Voldemort?" Cedric whispered to himself making Harry turned to him wide eyed. But Cedric didn't care what he just let out right now the only thing on his mind was to get Harry Pottet out off there Now! As he was about to use old magic to blast the two away Voldemort spoke.

"kill the spare"

Without having finished casting Pettigrew yelled "Avada kedavra!" And all Cedric could see was green light and a pair of bright green eyes before his world turn dark.

BACK AT HOGWARTS

Draco slumped down on his seat a hand grabbing at his chest. His eyes widened and he turned his gaze to the maze in panic. "No..." He whispered not hearing his friends questions if he's alright only proceeded to stand up and rush away from the crowd.

A/N: waaahhhh Cedric's dead! Oh no! what will happen to the knights now that they actually face death? well we'll see two chapters ahead. Btw I know the task is the one from the movie but as I've said I haven't read Goblet of Fire in yearsss so what I write is basically what I saw in the movie so teah. Oh and from this point on things will get a bit less canon compliant. Just a heads up.


	12. Shock After Shock

A/N: Hi guys! look I know its been a loong time but.. at leqst i'm bot ababdoning it... right? anyways here's the bext chapter hope you like it and just saying though it's obvious neither Merlin nor Harry Potter belongs to me they belong to BBC and JK Rowling respectively.

Cedric and Harry appeared on the school grounds. At first there was silence until panic sets in as Harry shouted help and Amos Diggory with the teachers rushed to them. Not soon after Amos' cries of despair rang through the field along with shouts and whispers of the spectators. Harry tried to convince people that Voldemort was back only to have the Prime Minister Fudge shut him off after that he was escorted away by Professor Moody.

While all this was happening no one realised that there was a group of students who were just as devastated as Amos Diggory about his son's death. Luna Lovegood was on her knees having not able to stand with the realization of her friend's death. Astoria who would usually go nowhere near the blond ravenclaw in public kneeled beside her holding the other close as tears poured from her eyes.

Fred and George Weasley was part stunned and part struggling with themselves to not shove away all those strangers from their best friend's body. Neville was worse off as he started to push into the crowd to get to their Hufflepuff friend slash family. He was crying heavily but someone pulled him back before he could have actually broken through. He swiveled around angrily at whoever dared to prevent him from the older brother he never had only to see a determined looking blond.

"Draco- Ced he-" Neville sobbed out. Draco frowned, his eyes sad and pulled the Gryffindor behind some trees without anyone knowing. After looking around he pulled Neville into a hug shocking the other boy but he returned the hug tightly not a second later.

"Neville. I need you to be clear headed for me right now." Draco said holding Neville's head in his hands while staring straight at his teary eyes. "Come on Nev take a deep breath."

Neville scrunched his eyebrows confused and does as he was told and took deep breaths and not a minute later he stopped sobbing and had blinked away the rest of his tears.

Seeing the other was in better condition Draco stood straighter and moved his hands to the other's shoulders. "Neville I know this will be hard for you but I really need you to go to Potter." Draco said.

Neville first looked confused then he was furious he shoved the blond away from him "What the fuck Dray?! Cedric's d-dead and y-you want-" He stammered angrily.

"I don't have time to explain-" Draco started.

"don't have time?! what-" Neville half shouted angrily.

"Exactly. As you should know this mission is not yet finished. Cedric had done all that he could and had probably sacrificed himself to save the bastard. Now I want, no, need you to go make sure Potter is thankful of that and stay alive for once. We also need to know about what happened in the maze." Draco said quickly and convincingly. "Please Neville, you're my Knight. Can you do this?"

Neville still looked furious but he had calmed down a bit. Deep inside he knew this won't be the first time they would suffer loss especially not with the war so close. He knew that he needa to man up and that there will be harder situations to through later on. But damnit he's still fourteen he's allowed to be irrational and panicked when a friend he knew for almost a decade had just died. He turned around and ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his mind, then looked back at the prince. "We're discussing this later" He warned the Slytherin who nodded appreciatively and turned around himself to rush away back to the crowds.

Neville messed with his hair one more time before he left toward the tent Harry and Professor Moody went in. He sneaked up behind the tent, it wasn't difficult at all since everyone else was still back at field. As he went closer to the door he heard Harry and Mad Eye Moody talking.

"-portkey" Harry said.

"What was he like?" the ptofessor asked.

"who?" Harry asked.

"The dark lord. What was it like to stand in his presence?"

'what the bloody hell do you think it's like?!' Neville thought angrily, still pissed off at having to do this when he could be somewhere else. Like with his dead best friend. A bit distracted he didn't hear Harry's response but he did hear heavy breathing and someone stumbling about. Neville focused and listened closer.

"Were there others? In the graveyard were there others?" Moody asked roughly.

Neville frowned his head clearing up 'what graveyard?'

"I fon't think I said anything about a graveyard professor." Harry said cautiously.

This made Neville focus even more. Then suddenly Moody was spilling everything, from helping with the dragons to telling Neville himself about the gilliweed. Neville widened his eyes at this, embarrased that he got played in such an obvious way. Then there was sobbing and crazed laughing.

"You won because I made it so Potter. You ended up in that graveyard tonight because it was meant to be so. And now the deed is done. The blood that runs through these veins runs within the dark lord. Imagine how he will reward me when he learns that I have once and for all silenced the Great Harry Potter." Moody said mockingly. As he said this Neville was prepared to jump in and stun the bastard but luckily he saw the Headmaster and Professor rushing and managed to hide on time.

There was flashes of light from spells casted and the two professors barged in. Neville couldn't see what's happening inside so he strained hi ears the best he can to listen in while his mind trying to make sense of everything that was said.

'It doesn't make sense. Something doesn't feel right' Neville thought then something happened inside the tent and there was a new voice. 'who?' Neville was curious and he was agitated so he decided to 'fuck it' and peeked through the door. He was astounded to see that in Professor Moody's clothes is now a man very different from the Mad professor himself. He had both his eyes for one. Neville could hardly see but he concluded that the real professor Moody was hidden in the trunk behind them.

Neville racked his brain to see if he had ever seen the man and he had no clue. The man was smiling in a crazy way.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore stated sounding for all the world calm if a bit sad about this fact.

Neville furrowed his eyebrows again, Neville was a pureblood and not only that he was Longbottom heir. And like almost every other purebloods (other then Weasleys) he had been taught about all the pureblood family trees. Though Neville wasn't good at remembering everything from who married who to which elves belong to which family (something that exasperates and annoyed his nana a lot) he made it his mission to remember every name that belongs to death eaters and Azkaban prisoners. Afterall he was a young Knight, and being a young knight he needs to know anyone who could endanger future battles and such. So he know for certain that Barty Crouch Junior should now be in Azkaban, him being here means that he escaped, which means that Azkaban is getting terribly lax. Just last year a prisoner, Surius Black, escaped and another one so soon, and with Voldemort back in the picture sooner than later the prison will be empty of any prisoners. Neville made a note in his head to check up on their list of possible neo saxons and other enemies in azkaban in case they decided to spring themselves out soon.

As Dumbledore ordered for an owl to be sent to Azkaban, Neville felt that he was no longer needed there thus he was about to leave only to be stopped by a call from inside the tent.

"Mister Longbottom if you could stay for a moment. Please enter." The headmaster exclaimed. Neville went stiff he didn't think he was found out. He was debating wether to run or just enter the room and opt for the second option. He walked inside slowly rubbing the back of his neck. Inside everyone but the Headmaster were suprised to see him.

"Sorry Professor I-I didn't mean to eavesdrop." he said to the headmaster not knowing what else to say. He glanced at Crouch who was now sneering at him in disgust then turned back to the Headmaster not wanting to see what Harry and Snape thought about it all. HE does't know what to think about it all. Thoughts of why did Dumbledore make him enter or does the old wizard knew why his there and various other questions ran through his mind.

"Severus stay with Crouch Jr until the aurors get here and Harry my boy try to catch some sleep." He said then cast a floating spell on the actual Alastor Moody. "Mister Longbottom and I will take Alastor to Madame Pomfrey." And without another word he exits the tent Neville walkimg behind him cautious yet confused. Not far in front of them a group of aurors rushed their way. The headmaster said a few words to them then continued to walk into the castle.

As they walked along the empty hallway in silence Neville got even more tense. His head now switched to questions like does he know about the knights? what will he say? Is it because I was listening in on top secret information? that doesn't make sense! tomorrow probably everyone in the wizarding world will know everything about the Azkaban escape. Why can't the old coot just talk already?!

"Calm down Mister Longbottom I am not going to hurt you." The Headmaster said kindly.

'I know that much' Neville thought sarcastically "I'm sorry professor I just wanted to see if Harry was alright. I-I didn't mean to hear everything else. I promise." Neville said with a small voice.

"Yoy did nothing wrong my boy, should I have a friend who was in a near death experience then I would have wanted to check on him as well." Neville dropped his shoulders in relief at his words. "I must say you hid yourself very well, I believe not even Professor Snape noticed you were there."

Then Neville tensed again. There are many implications in what was said. Neville used a strong consealment charm the moment the two professors entered the tent. In fact it was the reason that he was so surprised that Dumbledore knew he was there. The spell was designed by Merlin himself because they need something to run around at night and an invisibility cloak would cost a fortune and was actually quite incovinient. For someone as strong as Albus Dumbledore there was a slight possibility that he could see through the spell but only when he was focused on finding the one hidden by the spell. Neville had thought that with the whole Harry problem he wouldn't even think about anything else much less focus on single points of space where Neville mivht or might not be.

Nonetheless before the Headmaster said anything himself Neville will keep up his ruse "Perhaps Peofessor Snape was too distractes to notice anyone else sir." Neville said.

"Hm yes perhaps" The Headmaster said clearly not buying it. Then they reached the infirmary.

The other two contestants, Victor Krum and Fleur Delacour was lying in beds with each a teacher from each school accompanying them. Madame Pomfrey turned their way in shock.

"My goodness! What happened to Professor Moody? Come, bring him here." She said rushing to a bed. Alastor Moody groaned as he was laid down onto the bed.

"He was made unconcious for a very long time Poppy. Take good care of him." Dumbledore saud sadly as he looked at the retired auror.

"Oh dear I can see that. Well don't worry Headmaster I'll maje him better in no time." Madame Pomfrey assured the old wizard.

Dumbledore smiled "I'm sure you will Poppy." he said "well we will leave you to it then."

With that they left the infirmary with Neville still struggling to find out what the Headmaster wanted with him. "If I may ask professor, where are we going?" Neville asked. "and shouldn't you be outside? a... student had just.. died... sir" Neville said his eyes clouding.

"the night is very clear outside." Dumbledore deflected looking out the windows they pass by "some of the most terrible things have happened on such nights. We must not be discouraged." he turned to Neville looking over his halfmoon glasses knowingly.

'what in the world was that supposed to mean. I know Harry said he was cryptic but shouldn't there be a time and place for everything?! Maybe he was as crazy as Draco always said he was!' Neville stayed silent not wanting to let out his true thoughts by mistake.

they arrived at a Gargoyle statue whivh leads to the headmaster's office. Neville only knew this because he saw the Marauders map before the twins gave it to Harry. 'of course he's bringing me to his office where else could he have gone to secretly talk to me about whatever it is he wanted to talk to me...' Neville thought now getting more cautious rather than nervous, his years of training making him rigid and ready to fight if need be.

"Fizzing Whizzbees"

then the gargoyle move to a spiralling staircase going down into a short hallway leading to a laege door. They walked in silence then entered the office. Neville looked around and he was slightly amazed this was one of the best rooms he'd seen on the castle, second only to the Room of Requirement. The room round and high, a desk was put infront of the shelves of books covering the side of the wall facing the door. various ods looking objects can be seen displayed and last but not least, the sight that Neville thought was the most stunning, an adult phoenix perched with its glorious red wings tucked and intelligent eyes looking at him.

Dumbledore took a seat behind his desk gesturing for Neville to do the same in front of him. Neville returned his focus back to the headmaster slowly taking the seat accross his.

"sherbet lemon?" Dumbledore offered, Neville shook his head no. "Mister Longbottom how have your school year been?"

Neville blinked owlishly at the man thrown at the unexpected question. "uh.. it has been.. fine? well I... guess interesting because of all the tournament and all that but i suppose every year is interesting with Harry around" frowning at the thought of the green eyed boy then he stumvled again "not that i think anuthing is Harry's fault sir, that's riddiculous it's just that he's a bit of a danger magnet, i suppose is the term for it, but-" he then stopped rambling as he saw the look on the professor's face "it has been something sir."

the old wizard smiled sadly at him "something, yes i suppose that is as good a word as any other." he said wistful.

"I'm sorry sir... but why did you really bring me here?" Neville can't contain it anymore, he just wanted this to be over with. He has so many other things to do and think about. At the moment he's close to just up and ran out of the office, out of the castle or into their meeting room where the others were probably waiting for him. Then a flash of Cedric's face came to his mind and he felt like breaking down, he had held on so long by trying to not think of it knowing there's nothing he could do. No one even knows he's friends with Cedric not even Mr Diggory so he wouldn't be able to see to the body anyway. And this thought finally let something through, a tear slipped out of his eyes. He looked down at his lap where his fists are clenched tightly as tears kept on falling. He knew he shouldn't be crying here not infront of the wizarding world's most powerful wizard, but he just didn't care. The thought of not seeing his bestfriend, brother, comrade it shook something deep within him.

"Neville the loss of a life can be really difficult to face. Especially when it belonged to someone you love." Dumbledore said staring at him shaking him from his thoughts into a state of high alert. Seeing the worried and stressed look on the boy's face he smiled comfortingly "I have known for a long time about yours and Cedric's relationship, along with the other few students."

Neville widened his eyes, he was expecting this everyone of them knew that they can't hide from the headmaster but knowing this for real seem to still surprise him. "professor-"

Dumbledore held a calming hand up "it's alright Mr. Longbottom, I knew this was something important to you and you have managed without being caught even once." He said a twinkle in his eyes "Though I have to say that I am rather curious as to what you do everytime you meet up. Other than tempering with the school wards of course."

Neville panicked his hands threatened to rip the napkin he used to wipe his tears. He didn't know what to say, he was never the one taught negotiation strategies should they need to tell anyone about their situation. That was Draco's department and Cedric's. They had never thought that one of them would be cornered and found out (which was very arrogant of them).

"calm down my boy, no one will bother you or your friends of this matter. I have made sure that only I,anongst the school board, am privy to your nightly adventures." The professor said.

"Headmaster I swear we weren't doing anything bad" Neville said panicked.

"I know I would have stopped you if i thought you were in any way a danger to yourself or to others. I'm impressed by the work you do on the warding. You all might just grow uo to be the best warding specialists yet, shoupd you pursue it." He said.

Neville blushed at the compliment and stared back down to his lap. "It's nothing that special sir." well it's actually the truth. the warding itself has foundations set up hundreds of years ago, the last time Merlin attended the school. After he graduated the warding became stagnant. The seven of them were thought on how to modify the already existing wardings and that too doesn't require much of their magic because Merlin had set it that the warding is tied to a hidden object that only he (and now they) know of. The object will tie itself to the magic of the land which will bend according to the wishes of the one controlling the object.

"I have never seen anything quite like it especially not from students so young." The old wizard smiled.

"Sir, if you had known for so long why haven't you said anything?" Neville asked.

"I held faith that you would keep each other safe and I had hoped that should you come to any trouble you would come looking for me." Something in his eyes told Neville that he was being scolded. "but alas times have changed and i can no longer sit still on this matter."

Realization downed on Neville "Because of Voldemort. He's really back." he said.

The headmaster looked pleasantly surprised at his words then his expression turned grim "yes, it is as you have heard from young Harry. Voldemort is entirely back. That is why I believe it is time for us to put secrets behind us and face the trying times together."

'of course. Dumbledore's not stupid, hell that's a hell of an understatement, he knew that we must be learning these things from someone. Of course he hadn't figured out the warding plans yet. And that's why he wanted to talk to me now, the fact that it's me makes it easier for him. If he held off this conversation I might come up with a way to deny his words, that's why he acted today. It was probably one of the few times that he caught us in action and with everything else going on...' Neville thought as he finally realised the brilliance of this one moment.

"Of course no one will force you down this path if you choose not to take it. The path of war is never an easy one to take and with Voldemort's return I have no doubt that we'll have war in our hands." Dumvledore said.

Neville stared back at the headmaster trying to decide on what to say. He looked to the side and saw the phoenix staring at him and then he made up his mind. He turned back to Dumblesore. "Sir I do believe you that a war is coming" it's bigger than you think "But I can't promise anything to you from our side since it's not my decision should we fight this or not."

The old wizard looked curiously "and whose descision might that be?" he asked.

Neville took a deep breath, Draco's going to kill him. "Draco's sir." he said trying to sound more confident than he feels.

This seem to be a shock to the old wizard as it is clear on his face and the silence that followed lasted more then a minute. "Mister Malfoy?" He asked.

Feeling slightly calmer and satisfied having finally shocked the man he spoke naturally. "yes sir. Even if the rest of us wanted to help if Draco disagreed then it's out of our hands." after all they have bigger fish to catch then Voldemort, not that Dumbledore knew this.

"why does Mister Malfoy have so much power over you?" Dumblesore asked.

Neville smiled at this "He's what you could call a leader to us. He's a dear friend and we'd follow him to the ends of the earth" This Neville can say with ease. "So if you wish I wouldn't mind speaking to him about this. Maybe he'd consider an alliance."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrow at his choice of words then sighed himself "Of course you can ask your friends of it first. Now I believe I have kept you for far too long. Forgive me to have dragged you away during such grievous times." He said standing up.

Neville confused at the change of subject stood up after him. "it's alright sir, you had to take a chance." he said understanding the old man's point of view.

then a knock can be heard on the door then the minister of magic walked in along with another wizard, a bald tall dark skinned man. The two seemed shock at seeing Neville there.

"Minister" Dumbledore greeted. "Mr Longbottom was just leaving."

Neville taking this as his cue bid goodnight to the professor and the minister and exited the room as calmly and fast as he can.

A/N: that's that! i hope you all like it. I would love to heat your comments on what you think of the story or what you think might happen next. i love you all for reading this. thank you. see you in the next chapter!


	13. A Way

A/N: Hi guys how long has it been? I am soo sorry I don't update regularly but here it is my next chapter. Thanks to all my readers for their patience and uhh have fun (?) yeah lets go with that. Have fun reading!

Neville rushed out of the headmaster's office down the stairs and into the hallway. He had no doubt that their conversation had just ended because of the minister's appearance. Walking quickly and quietly Neville ran the new informations through his head. cursing slightly at all the newfound problems up ahead.

Now that someone on the outside knows, their operations could either become more complicated or smooth. He'd bet against the latter, with their luck everything will just turn for the worse at the next corner. Then he thought about what the others' reaction will be about all this. Draco will be up the wall, of that he's certain Draco never did like the thought of mixing their problems with the regular wizards, Luna would probably see the best of the situation, Fred and George would be overjoyed at not having to lie to their family anymore, Tori will be displeased, and Cedric... 'bloody hell, Cedric'. Neville stopped in the middle of the hallway staring at the empty and dark space in front of him.

Cedric would have been cautious, he'd have thought of their safety first. He'd know what to do, how to calm Draco down and and now... he was shaken off his thoughts by the buzzing in his pocket. He took out the source only to find that it was the stopwatch.

'Empty classroom down the hall of the infirmary. Now.'

Was written in floating cursive words. He frowned deeper and rushed toward the aforementioned room. Neville was confused because though he was sure they'd be together in mourning he'd have thought they would gather in the Room of Requirement or maybe in the infirmary invisible where Cedric would probably be. Sneaking past the infirmary he saw Astoria standing beside the door waving at him to hurry before entering the room herself. Worried, he pulled out his wand just in case.

But what he saw when he went through the door was nothing he could have ever expected. After closing the door behind him he tried to make sense of the chaos, for lack of a better word, that's in front of him.

"What in the bloody hell?" he half whispered.

EARLIER, BACK IN THE FIELD

George's POV

Both he and Fred was struck still not knowing what to do as they watched their friend's pale skin has now turn grey and his usually lively blond hair turn dull. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He knew there were risks but it had never truly occur to him that they could actually die. And these people, they don't even know what's coming and how serious the situation was. It felt like his mind had gone blank.

"George..." Fred said softly.

George turned away from the scene can no longer bear all the strangers crowding over one of his best friend. In any other situation or condition both he and Fred would be there crying next to their best friend's father showing how miserable this makes them but even now they know better. The knights can't be traced to each other. If somehow whoever did this was to know of Cedric's involvement with Merlin then they can't let those people know that he's connected with any of the other knights. But even knowing this doesn't stop them from wanting to just forget it all and get down to shake Cedric back to life again.

George felt someone tugging at his shirt and the twins turn to look at their blond prince. George blinked slowly at him his whole body numb. The younger teen sighed and tugged them away from any witness. George can see that the blond was strung up and tense his weary eyes burning with determination, to do what he doesn't know but whatever it was he was trying really hard to get his point across. Geoege knew that the blond was talking to them but he can't seem to hear a single word, the image of Cedric's grey cheeks flashing through his mind.

Then he was snapped out of his reverie by a sharp pain on his right cheek. He looked a mix of incridulous and helpless at the scowling blond in front of him.

"did you just slap me?" George asked not even caring how his voice croaked a bit.

Draco huffed "it woke you right up didn't it? Now, I need you both to be clear headed. We have to hurry." he said urgently.

"What in Merlin's beard do you want now?! Can't it wait?! Our friend is dead and you want us to do what exactly? fix the wards? Fight some monsters?! Don't you have a fucking heart Malfoy?!" Fred demanded sounding hysteric.

Draco had the audacity to roll his eyes, at least Draco's equivalent of rolling his eyes with how posh he is. George frowned, a bit angry at the blond as well but he knew by the look on those silver grey eyes that whatever he wants them to do was important.

"What is it?" George asked Fred swiveled and glared at him in betrayal.

"No time for explanations I need you two to make Mr.Diggory have himself and Cedric in an empty room. Avoid any suspicion. Tell him we might be able to save his son." Draco said quickly.

The twins were surprised to say the least "Wait what?" they asked/shouted.

"lower your voices!" Draco whispered angrily "both of you learned the spell I gave yesterday right?"

The twuns look at each other bewildered confused and hopeful "Yes of course but-" George said.

"Good. Message me on which room you end up in. I'm getting the girls." Was the last he said before he left just as silently as he appeared, though in their condition they wouldn't have noticed him even if he was stomping like an elephant.

Draco mentioned a spell. Yes they learned a spell just the other day about transferring of magical components from one person to the other. It was a highly complex spell for them but they had learned the basics early on the previous summer and had continuously practiced it over the year. The spell Draco gave them the day before was a more specific version of the ones they learned, but it was similiar enough that they had managed the pronounciation and focus as best as they could have.

Fred turned to him, his face fearful yet hopeful "you don't think-"

"that our little prince is hiding something really important from us? nothing new." George responded grinning nervously.

Fred grinned back "well better just trust him then." and in sync they rushed back to the crowd but now they're circling behind it. It was their luck that Dumbledore was nowhere to be found. So they managed to swiftly go through the crowd to where the broken hearted father was still crying over his son.

George reached them first he paled at the sight of Cedric's body but managed to pull back his focus to Amos Diggory crying form. As Fred was distracting people by telling them to leave the man to mourn in peace, George kneeled close to Mr. Diggory.

"Get Cedric to an empty room. We might be able to save your son." he whispered, trying to sound as confident as he can.

Mr. Diggory's head swivelled his way histeria and shock was clear in the man's eyes. George looked back at him trying to convey the absolute importance and urgency of the matter. "If you want to save your son, we need to do it now." he stated then stood back up after seeing the realization that dawned on the older man's face. After another confirming look George helped his twin at warding away the people and when he glanced back he saw Mr. Diggory already speaking to Professor Sprout.

He heard something along the lines "please I want a moment alone with my son" and sighed in relief sending a glance to Fred who nodded his head in return then they faded to the background watching Mr.Diggory's movements.

A few minutes later it seemed like Professor Sprout has given in to the father's request and with professor McGonagal escorted the man and float the body towards the castle. The twins look at each other in contempt and hope. Here we go.

'Dray, whatever your plan is, please make it work.' George thought to himself as he and Fred tailed the four figures to a room just down the hall from the infirmary. He relayed the message to the stopwatch and waited for the two professors to leave.

Draco's POV

'classroom down the hall from the infirmary. This better work Dray.'

Draco smiled slightly at that. He knew he's asking for a lot of trust at the moment. Not telling anyone the plan was something he did only because there was the chance that this won't work and most of them would most likely protest to it.

"They're ready. Do we have everything?" He turned to Luna who was rummaging through the cupboard in their meeting room (room of requirement).

"Yes only- yes we have everything" she said pulling out a small ornate box out. She whispered to it and opened its lid. Inside on a red cushion was dive silver rings with cristals and different engravings and shapes. Luna took hers out which was a beautiful thin one with two bands of silver twining around each other meeting in a heart shaped crystal. She then looked up at him knowingly, he looked away to turn to Astoria. The Slytherin girl, eyes still red, nodded and took hers which was a bit thicker and have a sharper and more dangerous look to it then Luna's with small crystals embedded all over the band.

"Where's Cedric's ring?" Astoria asked frowning.

"It's already on him. Now come on we need to hurry." Draco said leaving the room followed by the other two.

He had actually pondered about this particular spell from the day he found out about the tournament. He had always been trying to figure out an idea for emergencies in which cases one of them was hit by the unforgivables, particularly tge killing curse. Having asked Merlin, Merlin secretly taught him a spell where he can transfer a curse from his knights to himself, a sort of shielding spell because Draco can handle more dangerous magic than his friends due to having many protections either from Merlin or Magic itself. Draco was the only person who knows of this spell for both the reason that he is Merlin's apprantice and because he was their leader and the risks of it endangering his life is high. Merlin had warned him that done wrong it might endanger everyone in close proximity while if done right there is a small chance that Draco might not survive. He said that if there comes a day that this spell is absolutely needed then Draco has to be prepared, if it worked then there might be another side effect.

The spell itself needs the consent of the recepient and a focus point from the one it's performed on. And here is where the ring play its role. The rings are basically containers for some of their magic. Having cultivated and studied the old religion from a young age they had more magic than most average adult wizard and witch. If it was found out people will become weary and suspicious and would likely provw trouble for future endeavors they might have. So Merlin forged 7 rings embedded with crystals from the crystal cave and used those rings to contain and hide some of their magic and only when worn or broken can the magic be accessed by their owners. This is why Draco had asked Cedric to take his ring before the final task, other than for the Hufflepuff's use he had also secretly cast a spell on the metals of the ring to absorb dark magic should it come in contact with it.

"Draco can't you tell us the plan? It would help if we know what we're going to do!" Astoria demanded cutting off Draco's train of thoughts.

Still running down the hallways Draco pondered a second if he should tell them everything but immediately deny it "You, Luna and Neville will be holding up a barrier. That's all you need to know."

"Dragon-" "Draco-!"

"shush! an audience is exactly what we don't need right now. Stop moaning I have things under control. Trust me." He ended it with looking straight at them. He doesn't know what they see in his eyes but the two girls glanced at each other and look straight back ar him nodding their head.

Having finally arrived Draco took a moment to observe the room then he immediately went to the bed in the middle. On dark sheets lie Cedric, every part of him still grey and dull. Draco wanted to empty his stomach at the sight, just the other day he was teased by the older student to see him so lifeless so quiet. Even though the plan is to save Cedric but it doesn't stop the fact that right here right now Cedric ia not breathing, his heart not beating and his body unmoving. Not the first time that night he felt a a deep shaking wuthin him.

"-My son!" then he was harshly pulled back only to be caught by two arms. Draco shook himself out of his thoughts to see an angry Amos Diggory standing protectively infront of his son.

"Stop shouting!" George said angrily

"He's here to save your son!" Fred said holding Draco up.

"I should have known! You tricked me! why do you want my son?! he's already dead!" The man wails tears running down his cheeks.

Before the twins could argue back Draco raised his wand "Stupefy" rendering the adult wizard unconcious.

"Dray you didn't have to knock him out!" Fred said as he bent down to check on their friend's father.

"We don't have time. It's been too long already we have to act now." Draco said moving back near the bed then folding Cedric's ring hand over his heart. Turning back to the others he started issuing orders. "Luna give them their rings and set up a barrier around the room i want everyone aside from me and the twins outside of it, Tori take care of Mr. Diggory and wait for Neville, Luna will manage alone until then." the two girls nodded.

"wait! what are we doing exactly?" George demanded panicked.

"Yeah you haven't told us-"

Draco doesn't have time for this. "Are you both willing to risk your lives to bring Cedric back?!" Draco knew the answer but he had to make sure. He couldn't do this spell on his own but he will make it happen somehow if it comes to it.

"Of course" they answered in sync. Draco smiled slightly this is exactly why he chose them. He chose the twins to do this because out of all of them they were the most qualified for complex and strong spells especially ones needed to be learnt in a short amount of time but most of all it was because they are the only ones capable of moving as a single force doubling the amount of power to be used.

"Fantastic. Now you will be transferring the magic in Cedric's ring to me." Draco said.

The room went silent and all at once they chimed "What?!"

A/N: So there's the end of this chapter. Tell me did you expect that? is it good? Again I apologise for my inconsistency of updating and I want you all to know how thankful I am that you're still reading this. I'm sorry I can't make any promises but I guess I'll see you in the next chapter. Hearts to all my readers.


	14. Morgana?

A/N: **Hi everyone! Thank you all for the likes and comments. I'll try to update more often. I just want to say that I am not abandoning this story but it will be a bit slow in the making so I apologize for that. This is a Merlin chapter hope you enjoy.**

Merlin had been teaching Arthur how to cast various jinxes and laughing at his failures when Lancelot called him. He picked up the phone he left on the table in the corner of the room.

"Yeah?" Merlin answered still grinning then it disappeared in place of a worried frown.

"We're at Arthur's. What's the matter?"

Arthur looked curiously at his friend who was getting paler by the minute.

"yeah... she what?!... Alright we'll be there"

He closed the line and rurned to the blond prince. And as he was about to talk Arthur's phone rang. Merlin took a peek at the screen to see 'father' and handed the phone to Arthur. They probably receive the same news.

"Hello Father... at the dorm with a friend... no i have not...why-... of course I will, is with me... I'll contact you the moment I knew anything." he finished the call.

"Merlin. Morgana's-" Arthur said slowly.

Merlin had already gathered his bag and coat. "Missing I know. Lancelot just called me about it. It seems like she managed to give Leon the slip. Lancelot wants us to meet up where they lost her, i think something else happened." he said.

Arthur grabbing his car keys "Are they alright?" he asked both of them speed walking out of the house.

"Don't know, but Lancelot didn't sound all that well." Merlin said getting in the car.

Arthur gritted his teeth and stepped on the pedal.

They arrived at a park a few kilometres away from Morgana's dorm. All the knights and Gwen were waiting on the benches and they immediately stood up the moment they saw Merlin and Arthur coming.

"Is everyone alright?" Arthur asked, eyes scanning them to see for injuries.

Gwen fidgetted and answered "not quite..." she pulled up the sleeve of her right arm to show mark of a red snake entwined with a skull on top of it and behind it a round three sided druid symbol.

Merlin widened his eyes and pulled her arm close to inspect it. He whispered a few words and spells making the snakes move but return to the same position. He looked disbelievingly at it then swiveled to Lancelot.

"Tell me what happened. Now." He demanded eyes unreadable and face pale.

Lancelot had never seen his friend so cold and furious before but know better than to question him. He glanced at Arthur who looked as shocked as he was at the Warlock's tone. "Gwen was with the sisters in Morgana's room whilst Leon and I were guarding outside the dormitory. Gwen came out to tell us that she fell asleep and woke up to the two gone. By then Gwaine and Percy who were guarding the back had already chased after Morgana and Morgause."

"And we lost them here." Gwaine said frowning to himself.

"Was there anyone else? Did the spell fail? Were you found out?" Merlin asked worried.

"I don't think we'd still be alive if they did and no, i don't believe there's anyone else" Gwaine said.

"Maybe there was..." Percival said rubbing the back of his head. Gwaine sighed "I swear I saw this little person thing it looked like the golum but with big ears. You know, from the movie."

"Oh and how come I didn't see it? I mean seriously a golum?" Gwaine asked exasperated.

"Merlin maybe it's like your uh what's its name? Wibby? Windy? uh Winnie!" Arthur said putting a fist on his hand. Then suddenly there was a pop and Winnie appeared in front of Arthur making the others stumble backwards in shock.

"Master Pendragon be calling sir?" The wlf squeaked.

"Shit, it IS a golum thing." Gwaine muttered eyes wide as he stared at the wrinkly elf.

"Winnie is house elf sir not golum thing." She said to Gwaine glaring. "She is proud elf working for the great Lord Emrys sir!"

"Uh sorry.. Winnie?" Gwaine said awkwardly.

"Looked exactly like that but older i think.Told you I saw it." Percy said.

"Winnie did you come because I called you?" Arthur asked frowning his eyebrows.

"Yes sir. Master Merlin say to listen to the Pendragon king sir." Winnie said "Why called Winnie? What can she do?"

"Uh no wait... Merlin?" Arthur turned to his friend not knowing what to do with the situation.

Merlin who had been thinking deeply until now snapped out of his thought and looked at them until hus eyes landed on his elf. "Winnie you're here. Good, I was just about to call for you. Be a dear and check for the presence here." He ordered putting his hands into his trouser pockets.

"Of course sir" then Winnie raised her arms and closed her eyes, a slight breeze blew around them.

"Two witches, one druid man, one house elf sir." She said after opening her eyes.

"the magic?" Merlin asked walking to the spot where Percival saw the other house elf.

"Very dark sir but not old. the elf is bad sir, use bad magic" Winnie said.

"My thoughts exactly" Merlin said lowly as he run his finger on a patch of dried grass. Then he stood up and turned to Winnie. "Tell Archie that I'll be calling him. That's all."

Winnie bowed and popped out of existance.

"Merlin What is it? What do you know?" Arthur asked slightly angry and worried at his friend's behavior.

Merlin looked as if he'd just realised they were there but was quick to school his face. "Sorry, lost in thought. But I don't really think this is the best place to discuss it." he said.

"Well I can bring you to the dorms but-" Arthur started.

"it wouldn't be safe. We'll just have to go to my place." Merlin said and the others nodded.

"What about Elyan?" Gwen asked.

"He's fine he's busy being Arthur at the moment." Merlin smirked "we'll just have to fill him in later."

MERLIN'S HOUSE

They sat on the dining room table which has turned into the new version of a round table only it was oval so pretty much doesn't have any of the values the round table had. Merlin had kept the real round table in his tower which he had only shown to Arthur.

"So lets start with the mark on Gwen's arm" Arthur said not willing to admit that he had been most nervous about that above anything else.

Merlin sighed "I have to say that I did not expect this to happen so quickly but happen it did." he said frowning "I believe that that is proof of the aliance between Morgana and Voldemort."

The others look confused "You mean the evil dude that was killed by a baby?" Gwaine asked. Then everyone looked strangely at him which he returned with a 'what?' expression.

Merlin smiled wryly "exactly" he said. "His name is actually Tom Marvolo Riddle, a brilliant wizard until he turned dark and took control of the purebloods turning them into his death eaters. One of the darkest hearts I ever met."

"But he's dead. Right?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin slumped to the back of his chair. "not exactly"

"I think you should tell it from the start" Arthur said and Merlin obeyed. He told them about who Voldemort was, what he did and what had happened to him. He also told them about his suspicions of hocrux being involved.

"Hold on you're telling me that he-what- split his soul? What kind of sick person would do that?!" Percy asked bewildered.

"One who is obsessed with immortality." Merlin said grim.

"He can't be the same person after that. I can't imagine it" Gwen half whispered horrified.

"No he can't. The moment he split his soul what was taken would turn into black magic. Magic so dark that it would erase any humanity he might have." Merlin said.

"And Morgana is allied with this-this monster?" Leon asked "She has only just awoken how could this be?"

"It is to my knowledge that Voldemort hasn't awoken himself. I concluded that a follower of both parties had made this happen."

"Perhaps Morgause? Who else could it have been?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think Morgause is the type to join something like the Death Eaters. Not without her sister. No. But Winnie had said that there was a druid there probably the owner of the elf." Merlin guessed.

"I see, you're saying that this druid is the one who reached out to Morgana and Morgause." Lancelot said "but what does that have to do with the mark on Gwen?"

"Do you see the snake and skull?" they nodded "that's the mark of a death eater whilst the round mark behind it is a triskellion, Morgana's mark. It's most likely a warning of who we are facing."

the whole table turned silent. "So what should we do now?" Percy asked turning to Arthur.

With all eyes on him Arthur can't help but feel slightly light headed 'I forgot what this was like' he thought. It had been so long since people turn to him for actual guidance, for him to make a desicion. Lately he had been satisfied with having Merlin holding the wheels, telling everyone what to do but now it is changing. It's why he's here. This is his responsibility as Arthur Pendragon the Once and Future King. And with that thought he calmed his heart.

"We plan and we train. It is sooner than we had thought, but remember that this is not the first battle we faced so we will be ready. We have to be." He said firmly eyes bright and sharp.

Merlin smiled slightly 'Welcome back Sire' he thought.

And like Arthur said they planned. The knights increased their training hours, including training with magical weapons and objects. Gwen ended up in charge of researching any muggle connection to Morgana and Death Eaters. Other types of research are solely done by Merlin as he was the only magically knowledgable person around.

They have decided to also train by doing missions where the knights would fight monsters that disturbed villages and such. They worked on this until night. Merlin had to call Winnie to make them dinner.

"Merlin you alright mate?" Gwaine asked concerned "you haven't look yourself for a while now."

Merlin was pale "I just have this bad feeling for a while now..." he said. 'could it be the children? Cedric had used his ring did something happen to him?'

And then food appear one by one on the table along with plates, cups and cutlery amazing all who was there (except Merlin of course). There were boiled eggs, grilled duck, beef, bread, soup etc.

"Bloody hell Merlin why have you never done this before today?" Percy asked digging into mashed potatoes and meats. The othees followed his example and dug in to their food.

"this... is... deliscious." Gwaine said between chewing.

"Manners Gwaine. That's disgusting." Arthur said and the others laughed as Gwaine stuck his tongue out at the prince.

Merlin was chuckling along when suddenly he stood up, the chair he was sitting down fell and crashed to the floor with a loud bang silencing the room. 'No' he thought.

"Merlin? What's wrong?" Arthur asked cautiously as he looked at his friend's horrified face which is turning worse by the second.

Merlin turnes to him, large blue eyes full of fear and worry "Draco. Something happened to Draco." he said his voice choking.

 **A/N: uh I know that it's a bit** short but bear with me. I'll update the next one soon maybe within next week (maybe). The next one will b **ack with the young knights so please comment below and thank you for reading! :)**


	15. Saving Cedric

**A/N: Hi guys! Here's the chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

"What?!"

Draco sighed, he knew they'd eeact thos way. "No time for explanations the moment I finish my chant you transfer the dark magic in the ring to me." Draco said holstering his wand.

"wait Dray are you crazy?!" George said grabbing Draco'a right arm as it was spreading for the spell.

"Draco we're talking about the killing curse here!" Fred said as shocked as everyone else in the room.

"I can counter it. You all know that Merlin made sure I'd be able to counter it." Draco said trying to pull his arm away from the red head's grip.

"Might! the word he used was might Draco!" George said disbelievingly.

"Draco you're not thinking straight! We've lost Cedric we can't lose you too!" Astoria joined in feeling hysterical.

"Well we'll really lose him if you don't let go of my arm right. now!" Draco said yanking his arm away as he spread them widely "I have to do this. I'll explain later." was the last thing he said before he closed his eyes and begin the enchantment.

Fred cursed his riddiculous leader as he glanced at the girls who nodded and got to their assigned positions. He then turned to his brother who was also looking at him. Fred can see clearly the dread that painted his twin's face.

"We're doing this then?" he asked nervously.

"Do we have a choice?" George asked bleak as they turned to the younger wizard whose blond hair glimmered under the blue light of the shield.

Draco was currently chanting the first part of the spell where he basically give consent and ask to be given the magic from Cedric's ring. Without this part the magic would most likely float away from Cedric's ring then just come back in a few moments. After this step the twins were supposed to immediately perform the transfering spell from Cedric's ring to Draco while Draco keep on chanting. The last step would be to cut the connection the moment there is a thin strand of magic from either side.

The twins wait anxiously as Draco chanted and the moment Draco finished they immediately shouted the spell at Cedric's ring. The ring which was greyish green in colour emit a pitch black fog around it, swirling around Cedric's hand trying to reach to Draco's direction. The twins consentrated more as the room grew cold and grim. After a few minutes the thick black fog reached Draco and within the second it touched him the blond screamed. It tooktook every self control in their body to not stop the spell, it helped that the Slytherin was glaring fiercely at them as if warning them to not stop. The dark magic having found another subject swirled wildly around the room making things crash and fall. The room was filled with the sound of harsh winds and faint screams from both Draco and the darkness itself. And as they thought the shield around them wouldn't last it tripled in strength and together they thought relieved 'Neville'.

Draco was now on the floor eyes clenched shut as he tried to stop his screaming which only turn it into choked sobs. The darkness kept on flowing into him.

Draco's POV

Burning, freezing, pure agony is what he felt through every fiber of his being. The dark magic that flow into him was menacing and the magic in him was fighting the darkness fiercely making Draco feel as if he was both burnt and frozen at the same time. And maybe if it was just that Draco could have stayed quiet but the dark magic brought with it feelings of agony from people or spirits he doesn't even know. It's like he's crying someone else's tears and screaming someone else's pain.

After what felt like a whole year which was only half an hour the pain and sorrow stopped and turned into warmth and sweetness making him feel as if he was floating. The feeling soft and kind on his tattered self as if trying to heal the unseen wound caused by the darkness before. Draco took a glance to see that the room is now bathed in a soft warm yellow gold hue. Confused and still recovering from the previous pain Draco couldn't point out what had happened until suddenly the warmth stopped and the pain returned. It was not as fierce as before as Draco can feel how his magic is winning the battle against the dark magic in him. But though less painful it was still too exhausting and then Draco felt himself slip away.

Neville POV

He watched wide eyed as his best friend whimpered and shivered as he curled into himself on the floor. He had reached the room just in time to help Luna and Astoria strengthen the ward. At first he couldn't believe what he saw cause there's no way he is witnessing his gryffindor beat friends transferring dark magic from his dead best friend to his leader best friend. But one glance at Luna and ge knew his conclusions were true. Luna was biting her lip, her whole body rigid as she was the one who kept the ward for the longest time, her bright eyes couldn't pull away from the sight of their blond leader screaming on the ground.

Neville know that he would have nightmares about that sound for a very long time. Then he was snapped out of hia thought as Luna dropped the shield and ran to Draco's sideside. Both he and Tori followed suit. The twins checked on Cedric and sighed in relief as they slumped onto the ground. Neville and the girls looked at them anxiously and they replied with a smile as tears poured down their faces.

Neville didn't know how to feel as various emotions struck him hard, he too fell to the ground. 'he did it, they did it.' He repeated in his head over and over again as he looked at the girls who were crying and laughing at the same time making Neville realise how wet his cheeks were.

No One's POV

"Draco" Fred croaked after a few minutes. He looked worriedly at the blond laying quietly on the floor.

Luna smiled helplessly "He's resting I think. His body has a lot of magic to fight" she said as she stroked the blond boy's hair gently.

"He's riddiculous." Tori said shaking her head as she too looked at the sleeping boy exasperatedly.

Neville snorted "We really need to have that talk on secrets." He said sighing.

"Like he would listen" George huffed as he stared adoringly at Draco. "How is he not a Gryffindor?"

Astoria rolled her eyes "you're joking right? what Gryffindor can fool his best friends and plan all this. I mean how long could he have been planning for this? I can't even wrap my head around what just happened"

"ugh can't-" George

"think" Fred finished

"too-" George

"tired" Fred. And they both closed their eyes.

And then there was a shifting sound next to them making all of them point their wands that way.

"Wh-what happened?" Amos Diggory groaned waking up.

They all put down their wands in relief.

Neville was confused "what is Mr Diggory doing here?" he asked.

"He's the father. why else? I completely forgot about him" Astoria groaned.

Amos who was rapidly coming to his senses rushes their way to see his son. He was shocked to see Cedric's cheeks rosy and eyeballs shifting beneath eyelids. He dropped down and hugged his boy, his only child.

"my son, my son, he's alive, you're alive" he whispered between silent tears. He then turned to the others who already stood up. Draco still unconcious in Neville's arms. "Is he-?"

"He'll probably be fine, mostly magical exhaustion." Neville assured the man.

Amos Diggory's face was filled with different emotions until he stared into evwry one of them. "thank you. All of you."

"we didn't do it for you." Fred said.

"But you're welcome." George finished smiling.

"What will we do now?" Amos Diggory asked as he glanced back at his son making sure his chest is rising and falling ever so slightly.

"Tori get the twins back to the Gryffindor tower. Luna and I will take care of everything here." Neville said to the Slytherin girl who nodded. The twins were about to protest but was silenced by the glare Tori sent them.

"What about Draco?" Astoria asked gesturing at the boy in Neville's arms.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with him." Neville assured. And with that the three left the room.

Luna turnes to Mr. Diggory "Mr. Diggory about your son..."

And they discussed how the other boy's death will have to be kept secret. After finally agreeing to this Mr. Diggory opt to just transfigure a broken desk into a bed and stayed there with his son while Luna went back to her dorm after dropping Neville and Draco off in the Room of Requirements.

The room formed into a large bedroom complete with a fireplace and two midnight blue poster beds not far from it. Neville laid Draco onto the bed nearest to the fire while he took the other bed. laying on his side facing the other boy Neville can't help but think to himself.

'I'm glad I became your Knight Draco. Never doubt that' then he drifted off to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING

Draco groaned as he opened his eyes to Midnight blue curtains, he immediately sat up groaning at the pain it struck to his whole body. Blinking slowly he tried to make sense of where he was.

"You should go back to sleep Dray. Tori already put a spell on your bed so the Slytherins won't know your missing." Neville said putting on his robe.

Draco squinted at him "Neville?" he croaked then cleared his throat, shocked at how hoarse his voice sounded. Then he remembered what happened last night, the pain, the screaming and suddenly ge realised something "Cedric! What happened to Cedric?" He demanded.

Neville smiled softly at his friend walking towards the blond. "He's alive Dray, you did it." he said holding the blond's shoulder.

Draco felt as if the whole world was lifted from his shoulders as he slumped in relief letting out a laugh "Thank Merlin fuck we did it." he said happily.

Neville grinned back at the blond "Doesn't mean we won't be talking about what you did last night Dray. Everyone's pretty upset with you, including me." he said teasingly.

Draco waved his hand at him "we'll get to it when we get to it. Now shoo I need my beauty sleep, my body feels like it's been through a stampede." he said curling back into the covers.

Neville rolled his eyes fondly "I'll ask one of the elves to bring you breakfast. Waffles?" he asked heading to the door.

"mmhmm chocolate syrup and green apples" Draco mumbled.

Neville chuckled "Alright"

A few minutes after Neville left the room an elf showed up with a plate stacked with waffles, chocolate syrup, and strawberries. There was also green apples and a whole pot of tea then the elf left. The food was put on the table not far from the feet of the bed. Draco sat up and walked sluggishly towards the bed and just before he reached the table an abrupt and strong pain ran through his body making him drop to the floor a hand clutching his chest as he gasped for air. The attacking feeling was short but it was powerful.

Draco then stared at his shaking hands a feeling of dread set in.

' _there might be side effects_ '

Draco closed his eyes "Just wonderful" he said sarcastically to himself.

A/N: **So here is the end of the first chapter. Next chapter you'll see the young Knights finally meeting their mentor. I think. At least that's the plan. So tell me what you guys think. Do you like it? not so much? Either way thank you so much for reading! see you next chapter!**


	16. Introductions

**A/N: hey guys here's the next chapter! thanks all for the comments and likes. I'm so happy that you like my work. Anyhow, enjoy!**

"You told him what?!" Draco asked angrily glaring at the nervous gryffindor.

"I was panicked and it seemed like a good idea at the time..." Neville said shifting in his seat looking anywhere else but at the blond, looming in front of him.

The last few days were hectic, Merlin worried as he was almost showed up at Hogwarts only stopped by Draco assuring the warlock that everything was under control and they can discuss everything else after the school year was finished in a week. And after that they had to deal with the Cedric situation as the hufflepuff was still unconcious and currently not dead. They had to make a fake Cedric that could be buried for the whole wizarding world to see. It was complicated involving a lot of modified potions and a dead dog.

That's why it took a little over 5 days after the whole bringing Cedric back to life fiasco did they finally had time to hold a meeting. And Neville finally had a chance to talk about his discussion with their headmaster.

As he expected the blond leader didn't take it very well, in fact by the way the blond was clenching on his wand, he didn't take it well at all.

"Out of all the stupid things you could have done Neville why the fuck did you mention my name?!" Draco demanded torn between hexing his idiot friend and stomping childishly on the ground.

Neville shifted again "in my defense he did say he knew about me and my friends... so I thought he knew you were one..." he said then bowed his head in shame realising himself how foolish he sounded. He looked up at the fiery blond "I'm really sorry Draco"

Draco who was about to launch into another tirade at Neville's reason, felt as if he lost his will when the other apologized. He actually did understand the situation, Neville was still in shock over Cedric's death adding to the sudden confrontation from Dumbledore it's no wonder he spilled as much as he did. 'but it didn't make the situation less annoying.' he thought huffing still glaring down at the timid boy.

"Give him some credit Dray. At least he didn't mention anything about Merlin" George tried to appease the angry blond slinging his arm over one shoulder as Fred slung his on the other.

"you didn't right?" Fred turned to the younger gryffindor.

Neville shook his head wildly "No! No way would I do that!" he said quickly.

"See." George said triumphantly. Draco was still glaring.

"Dragon rather than being angry at Neville shouldn't we discuss on how to deal with the situation?" Luna's calming voice asked softly.

Draco sighed then shook off the red heads' hold then waved them to their seats which was between Neville's and Astoria's. He returned to his seat which was between Luna's and an empty seat. After they were all seated a round stone table appeared in front of them. Draco put his forearms on the table.

"Let's start then." he said "first. What do we want him to know?"

"Nothing about Merlin obviously." Astoria replied frowning.

"Wouldn't it be better if he knew?" Fred asked.

"He'll know sooner or later." George nodded. It was clear on her face how Astoria diasagrees.

It turned out to be the longest meeting they've had yet. And since they will all have to go to their respective homes the next day the meeting with Dumbledore turned into a night visit.

After a thorough debate on who should accompany Draco to the Headmaster's office they finally decided for Luna and Neville to go. The twins were adamant that they should be the ones to go with him saying that they want to see the headmaster's reactions themselves, th secretly fearing for their blond leader's safety. But Draco wouldn't have it since he wants to keep them on the Order's side as long as possible. No matter what Neville said he still believed that Dumbledore isn't certain on who they are individually, just a group of students who messed with the wards, Draco can't take the chance on exposing the twins to the old wizard. Astoria herself prefers to not be under Dumbledore's radar.

"Fizzing Whizbees" Neville said to the gargoyle statue which turned to show a staircase.

As they reached the headmaster's door it opened to show Professor Snape leaving the room. The Slytherin Head were all too shocked to see them. He looked at Draco confused.

"What are you doing here at this time?" He asked staring straight at Draco who were as shocked as he was at seeing the other.

'shit shit shit' Draco thought trying to find a way out of this mess.

"Headmaster Dumbledore called for us sir" Luna replied calmly making the other three turn to her in surprise.

"At such an hour?" Snape asked disbelieving.

"Ah Ms. Lovegood, Mr. Longbottom, and Mr. Malfoy come in. I have been expecting you!" Said a voice from inside the office. Snape turned around to look at the headmaster incredulously. "Don't worry Severus I asked them to come, you see I have a few things I'd like to discuss with them before the holidays."

Snape looked at the old wizard a moment more before nodding and turning around to leave after a last curious glance at Draco. The three students awkwardly entered the room, well two of them were while Luna was practic ally skipping inside.

The old wizard smiled kindly at them as he conjured an extra seat so all three of them can sit on the other side of his desk.

"Lemon drops?" he asked offering the bowl to them. Luna took one while the other two refused politely.

"I see that you have brought your leader, Mr. Longbottom." He said eyes twinkling with humor and intrest as he stared at the blond who was sitting directly in front of him. He took notice how the young Slytherin sat straight, eyes clear and head held proud, the way he knew every pureblood and noble child was raised to sit. And he noticed how the two beside him sit slightly more forward than him, arms on the armrest with fingers curled as if ready grab the wands he knew were hidden in their sleeves. 'a defensive arrangement' Dumbledore mused getting even more intrigued by the second.

"Good evening Headmaster." Draco acknowledged.

"Good evening Draco" Dumbledore returned "I was hoping to see you before summer holiday but I had thought it would be at lighter hours?"

Draco looked at the headmaster's face, avoiding his eyes. He was quite an accomplished Occlumens but one coupd never be too careful around Albus Dumbledore. "I apologize for disturbing you so late Headmaster, we would have come earlier if we could." He said calmly with an apologetic tone, as his father taught him.

"It is no bother at all my boy." Dumbledore said kindly staring at the children before him. "Though I must say, this is quite an intriguing friendship you have. Have you always been so close?"

Draco knew the old wizard was just dragging the conversation wanting them to begin the topic. And for once Draco relents, prefering to have control over the conversation himself.

"Yes" Draco answered shortly then continued before more questions could be asked "But our friendship is not what we came here to discuss Headmaster."

"Ah yes... Straight to the point then." Dumbledore said then after a moment of stiffling silence he continued "As I have told young Neville last we spoke I am quite impressed by the work your group have done. The wards are quite a magnificent addition to the castle, Hogwarts had never felt more safe." Then he looked the blond boy in the eyes. "Where did you learn such advanced magic?"

Draco can feel Dumbledore trying to read his thoughts but he was ready and his occlumency was already up. "We have an excellent teacher sir." Draco said blankly, trying to keep up his facade as hard as he can with the old wizard still trying to sneak past his mind barrier.

"They must be. I must admit that I'd almost never seen such peculiar use of magic, and I have lived quite a long life." Dumbledore said stopping his attacks on the blond's mind finding it quite futile and not wanting to upset the boy.

'our teacher's way older than you' The three thought.

"They're rather secretive you see. They don't like other people knowing about them." Draco said.

"It is true that knowledge is a powerful weapon to have. I can only imagine their reasons to hide themselves. You must be quite lucky to learn under such a knowledgable character." The headmaster mused at them then he turned to Luna "How long have you been learning with this person?"

Luna avoided his eyes and glanced at Draco before turning back answering "Before we entered Hogwarts."

"What do they teach you exactly?" Dubledore asked.

"Many things Professor. But mostly things to keep us safe." Luna said.

Then Dubledore turned to Neville "And were they the ones who told you to fix the school wards?"

Neville shook his head "Umm n-no sir that was our own decision. We knew the spells he taught us are very strong and is used for large grounds so we thought we'd like to help keep the school safe using it." well technically it's not a lie, the twins were the ones who had the bright idea to ward against old magics, preferring to deal with wards over hunting creatures every other night.

"I see. Well I must thank you, they are wonderful additions to the castle." Dumbledore turned silent again. Then his relaxed features turned serious. "Tell me children, do you believe that Lord Voldemort has returned?" he asked.

There was no doubt in their mind when they simutaniously answered "We do"

This answer seemed to both shock and please the headmaster "You sound so certain" He said.

"It's hard to deny his existece when the proof had only been buried just the other day." Draco said coldly as he remembered burying his best friend's (fake) form.

Then Dumbledore's eyes turned sympathetic "Mr. Diggory, He was taken far too young" he said sadly "I apologize for your loss"

Both Draco and Neville felt uncomfortable under the sympathetic gaze, only managing an awkward nod. Luna on the other hand frowned, eyes sad. "It is a horrible thing to take what does not belong to you. And for someone to take a life so carelessly is... monstrous" she said softly eyes looking down at her lap.

Draco frowned hand brushing the other's discreetly, knowing that the younger blond was upset. 'Don't be sad. The world is not fair but we can keep on trying.' was what he conveyed through the slight touch.

Albus smiled kindly at her, looking the most sincere since they started conversing. "My dear, as long as you believe that, there will always be less monsters in the world." Luna smiled at the Headmaster in gratitude. Feeling satisfied Dumbledore smiled brightly at them "Well I do believe I have kept you children from bed long enough. Tomorrow is quite a busy day for you I believe." He said jovially.

They were stumped. 'what. that's it?!' Draco thought having expected to be demanded of Merlin's identity or whereabouts. At least his position in the up coming war. The look in Neville's face portrayed the same thoughts though he didn't manage to hide it as well as he should.

In fact he didn't hide it well at all as he managed to blurt out "Th-that's it sir?" Draco inwardly slapped himself and contain the urge to do the same thing but physically on the other boy.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Why what else is there?" he asked in humor.

'Dear Salazar please be quiet.' Draco plead in his heart trying to not hide his face in his hands while Luna just felt amused by it all.

But of course Neville won't heed any imward pleads, especially ones in Slytherin's name, cause he dug deeper into his grave "No I mean-uh I thought you'd ask more about- uh our teacher. Sir." He said finishing lamely as his face looked like it was fighting to either be pale in dread or flushed in embarrassment.

"Why Mr. Longbottom are you wishing to tell me about them?" The old wizard teased obviously finding humor as the young Gryffindor shook his head wildly. Smiling kindly at the child he assured "I would rather not impose on someone who wishes to keep themselves private. But I can only hope every one of you stand against Voldemort." again feeling proud that they don't flinch at the name.

"Of course we are sir. We know a mad man when we see one, and even though we never personally met I'd like to think his actions speak for themselves." Draco said before Neville could say anything else.

"I am quite happily surprised Draco, considering your family history I would have thought you stand for his causes." Dumbledore said striking a topic that is quite testy especially in these conflicting times. But Draco knew the old man had to make sure, and it's not like he minds either way. As he's said before they had bigger fish to fry. (little did he know)

Draco scoffed at the thought of Voldemort's 'causes' "What cause? He has no cause other than his own selfish wishes. He preaches of purity but his own blood is not pure and he even dared to carelessly spill one that actually is." Draco spat out getting angrier at the thought "A lowly hypocrite if I ever seen one."

Draco knew that he'd lost his cool and his last words were more than biting. He felt his vision clouding as it wont to do when he was furious only to come back from the tight grip on his wrists. He looked to his side to see Luna looking worriedly at him.

"Well Draco I am glad to hear that you see clearly than most." Draco snapped his gaze back at the Headmaster having schooled his expression the best he could. "But remember children, hatred is never the answer."

Draco feeling himself getting more tense concluded that he had had enough and nodded to the Headmaster standing up. The two on his sides stood with him. Luna, seeing her friend was in no condition to talk took it upon herself to excuse themselves to the Headmaster.

After they bid their good nights they turned to the door, both boys all too happy to finally be done with the conversation. Before they closed the door though, Luna paused and turned back to the Headmaster.

"Oh and you don't have to worry Professor. The Buttlebees tell me that you'd definitely find what you're looking for. And you'll also meet our teacher soon enough." She finished then turned back to the other two who were waiting on her with a raised eyebrow each. She just smiled at them.

Albus Dumbledore watched as the children left finding himself more perplexed than he had been in too many years. He smiled. to himself as he spelled the door close.

"Next year will be very interesting I believe. And perhaps not all in the bad ways." He said musing.

The talking hat snorted from the shelves, Fawkes ruffled her feathers while all the portraits sighed.

King's Cross Station

Draco's POV

Draco got out of the train and scanned the crowd for his parents. And he spotted his mother smiling at him with his father standing proudly by her side and all at once Draco felt all his troubles and stress bled away as he rushed, as acceptable rushing is when one is a Malfoy, towards them each step relieving more and more of his burdens until finally he arrived in his mother's embrace. Feeling light as air Draco laughed lightly hugging her tight.

"Oh my Dragon, how I've missed you" pulling away from the hug, for it's inappropriate to hug for too long a time when one is a Malfoy.

"I have missed both of you." Draco said quietly trying to not smile too much. He looked at his father who looked disapprovingly at their behaviour but smiled nonetheless.

"I hope you have done your very best at school Draco." Lucius Malfoy said in his caring voice, Draco knows his father.

His mother looked exasperated at her husband "Oh hush dear, Draco has done perfect. Just as he alwats has." She said proudly.

His father having similiar exasperated feelings at his mother's coodling just smiled fondly at her. "Let us return home." he said. And we apparated back to our manor.

Draco was utterly delighted. He half way ran up to his room after excusing himself from his parents. Opeing the doors to he was greeted with the gorgeous sight of dark blue walls witg green accents, silver and brown furnishings and his favorite, tge king sized four poster bed. He couldn't keep himself from grinning as he ran and jumped into his bed with all it's fluffy pillows and duvets. He was many minutes into whispering promises of never leaving again to the pillows when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Well this is not diaturbing."

Draco swivelled around to find the source of the voice, not seeing anyone else in the room.

"Do you always make out with your pillows Draco? Or is this a special occasion? I must say love, it's not really healthy."

Draco finally found the source to be his mirror which now hosts the image of a young man with dark hair and the deepest blue eyes. Draco flushed slightly and huffed at the image. "When the hell did you put a charm on my mirror?" he asked sulkily, upset that he was caught out.

Merlin grinned brightly "I don't know. Last year when you were at school?" he said shtugging.

"You can't just enter my room without telling me Merlin. Honestly Em you could have at least asked first." Draco said sighing.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" Merlin asked then he toned down his cheeryness as something fiercer set in. "I'm only calling in to make sure you come to the meeting tonight. There are things we need to discuss."

Merlin said it in a light tone but Draco could clearly see the danger in his eyes. Draco swallowed as he stood straight and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

Merlin nodded "I'll inform the others." he said then his image fade away and turned into a reflection of Draco's room.

And just as Merlin's image disappeared and Draco sagged in relief he was about to change his robes when he had another attack. Draco managed to stay upright as he grab hold to one of the posts on the bed. He gasped in pain as the now familiar burning sensation courses through his chest making him wheeze. He gripped the post tighter as he rode out the pain. When it was finally settled, which didn't take too long, Draco sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily as he leaned on the bed post.

The attacks are random at best and they have long intervals in between. And it haven't shown up infront of anyone so far but Draco kept fearing when his luck run out. He wouldn't even know what to tell his parents should they find out and Merlin will just have more reason to lecture him with, besides the warlock had enough trouble without adding an apprentice who had random attacks. He would tell the warlock of course but not anytime soon. He just hoped it won't rear it's head tonight. Merlin is worried enough as is.

NIGHT

Draco portkeyed to Merlin's tower. The tower looked as shaky as ever and with the dark forest surrounding it Draco couldn't help the chills down his back. He had always felt uncomfortable with coming there at night. He wasn't truly scared of course, he had too much experience to feel as much but he never stopped thinking the forest at night is creepy. He brushed of the shivers and went through one of the walls with practised ease.

First thing he noticed was the warmth contrasting loudly with the cool air in the forest. He looked at the familiar surroundings trying to spot someone seeing it empty he concluded they must already be in the meeting room. Then there was a pop in front of him, showing Winnie smiling up at him.

"Master Emrys be waiting in the Red meeting room Master Draco sir." the house elf squeaked.

Draco raised an eyebrow "The Red meeting room? why? do we have company?" he asked.

The Red meeting room is a camelot inspirwd room with a large wooden round table in the center one that can hold up to 20 people. They usually use the Green meeting room, which has a smaller table, or just the lounge room. 'Is the King here? But adding one person shouldn't be a problem for their usual meeting place.' Draco thought.

"Master said to not tell and ask Master Draco to come to the room immediately." Winnie said before popping away.

"Dray you're already here"

"Ah the usual princely punctuality. We thiught you've lost it"

Draco turned around to see the twins grinning at him beside them was Neville and Astoria. "Where's Luna?" he asked.

"'think she's already here." Neville said.

"Alright then, let us face the music." Draco said sighing as he led them up the stairs to the Red room which was behind two large red doors.

"The Red meeting room?" Neville asked.

Draco just shrugged and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. After a few seconds it opened to a room that is, as it name suggest, full of red decor. Draco had always felt discomfort from the room due to it remunding him too much of Gryffindor though it was a different shade of red. Blinded by the color he barely registered the partly full table in front of him.

"Who the fuck-" Fred started shaking Draco off his reverie.

"Are these people?" George finished gaping at the occupants of the room.

Draco finally able to look away from the horrid colors were also shocked by the amount of strangers in the room. The large round table was half full of people he had never met before. Facung the door was a handsome blond man and sitting right to him was Merlin while on his left a beautiful lady with curly hair.

"Come in boys, take a seat. There are people I want you to meet." Merlin said gesturing them to come in.

The teens looked confused but took their seats anyway with Draco facing the blond man, Luna at his right and Fred at his left, because the table was shrunk so it would fit exactly the amount of people in the room so they can't leave an empty place for Cedric. Neville and Astoria sat next to Luna while George sat between Fred and a dark skinned man.

When they were all sat down they looked expectingly at Merlin.

"Stop with the suspense already _Mer_ lin and just introduce us." The blond next to him said rolling his eyes. Draco can't help but hold his breath. He can only assume who that was and his assumption are seldom wrong.

"Have some patience you prat." Merlin grouched then grinned at the boys. "Well children let me introduce you to my old friends. George to your left is Sir Elyan" then their eyes widened as they looked at the knights as pointed to them one by one "Next to him, the pretty one, is Sir Gwaine, Then here is Sir Leon. Next to Tori is Sir Lancelot, I'm sure all of you have heard of him, the giant next to him is Sir Percival, and the lady is the ever beautiful Queen Guinevere" The Queen flushed and smiled at them. Then Merlin pointed to the blond man next to him "And the spoilsport right here is our long awaited Once And Future King Arthur Pendragon." then there were red sparks for drama.

The Young Knights were honestly speechless and their older predecessors were looking at them curiously. Draco finally finding his sense stood then bowed his friends following suit not a second later. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

The incarnates were surprised and awkward at all the bowing, having not seen that in a long time. Arthur raised his hand "please don't bow. The honor is ours" he said.

Draco nodded and they sat back down. Merlin laughed "Wow that was more than anything I could have done!" he said earning a look from Draco "Well then I'll introduce the kids."

He pointed randomly "The shy one is Neville Longbottom, the sweetest one you'll find here" Neville blushed and glared at Merlin after nodding his head in greeting "See, adorable" some of the knights chuckled at that. "The twin red heads are what we call a menace." Said twins grinned saluting their new acquaintances "Fred and George Weasley. Don't expect to tell them different anytime soon, it took me bloody years"

"As for the ladies the one sitting next to Lance is the ever fiery Astoria Greengrass" Astoria nodded elegantly, she's a Greengrass after all she needs to keep her poise. "The best aim we have. and the more wispy strange but pretty one is our resident seer, Luna Lovegood." Luna smiled dreamily (as she always does) at them.

"hello" she greeted.

"Wait a seer? we have a seer?" Gwaine asked shocked.

Merlin raised his eyebrows "didn't I tell you? Well doesn't matter. Now you know." Merlin shrugged earning a glare from the king next to him who he pretended to not see.

"There is another one, the most responsible one, Cedric Diggory, I've told you about his situation before." Glaring at Draco when he said this. "That one, he's the most irritating, irresponsible,utterly stupid-" Merlin ranted making Draco roll his eyes.

"Merlin." the Queen chastised.

Merlin huffed "He's Draco Malfoy, My most unappreciative Apprentice and our resident 'prince'" He said.

"I am honored to meet all of you." Arthur said "Merlin has spoken highly of your achievements. I hope from today on we can work together to face whatever the world deemed to throw at us. So with this I hope we can skip the formalities for we haven't been Rulers nor Knights in over a thousand years. With only the few years that between us I would hope we will treat each other equally as friends should treat one another."

The room was silenced at the king's words finally broken by the twins. "That's actually-" George begins.

"Really reaaallly" Fred continued.

"Awesome!" They both chimed at once.

"Honestly we wouldn't know proper ettiquete of any kind to save our lives. Can you imagine us getting all those names and titles right Gred?" George asked dramatically sighing.

"I understand exactly Forge! We'd end up cursed!"

"Dead!"

"Demonetized!"

"Or worse!"

they looked at each other faking looks of devastation "Bored!" they synchronized hugging each other in overdramatic horror.

Draco and Merlin, more than used at their antics rolled their eyes in exasperation, while the other students just giggled and laughed at the twins. The newer people however, they've never met the disaster which was Gred and Forge so they just looked bewildered. Sir Gwaine, Draco remembered him most because of his hair, laughed loudly at the two red heads. He thenthen stood up to stand behind tge twins.

"You're a riot! I love it! You and me, we're going to make History!" Gwaine grinned widely putting his arms around their shoulders. The twins looked at each other and looked seriously at the older boy.

"What di you think of turning people to frogs?" George asked conspiringly.

Gwaine returned the look "wouldn't toads be much better? then they can kiss the ugliest persin they know to turn back" he said smugly.

Fred gasped "Genius!" he grinned.

"soulmates!" George agreed laughing.

"Oh god no" Arthur groaned putting his head in his hands before glaring at the man beside him. Merlin just looked sympathetic.

"Uh Merlin?" Neville's voice asked and the warlock turned his way. "Can we begin the meeting now? before things turned lethal?" gesturing at the whispering trio.

"Remember March '89." Astoria said supporting Neville.

Merlin paled and immediately cleared his throat. "Alright Gwaine get back to your seat." Merlin said. Gwaine looked reluctant but went back to his seat pouting playfully.

"Alright now that we have introduced ourselves. Lets begin with tonight's sole topic." Merlin said before facing Draco with a very sharp glare.

 **A/N: So what do you guys think? Anything you absolutely like? or don't like? Sorry if things are inconsistent. I'd love a critique on my writing... and also tell me if there is any pairing you'd like to see. I'd put in scenes of it even if they don't actually end up together. And again I'd like to apologize for grammar or spelling mistakes, I use my phone to type my stories and English is not my native language. I've never even been to a country with English as it's first language. Anyways hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter!**


	17. A Black Owl

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a looong minute, please forgive me for that, so lets just go to the story.** Morgana POV

 _"please sister let my parting be for you"_ "NO!" Morgana screamed waking up panting. Her eyes were unfocused and heartbeat fast.

"-ister... sister" called a voice next to her. She felt herself shaken and blinked away the tears that had unknowingly form in her eyes. She turned her head to her caller to see Morgause looking worriedly at her.

Morgana tugged her sister into her arms clutching tightly as if to make sure she was real.

"Morgana? What did you see?" Morgause asked softly. Morgana ignored her words as she pulled the other woman away to examine her face.

Fresh and healthy just as they were supposed to be. Then the image of the pale and sickly woman flashed before her eyes.

"Morgause it was terrible! You were dying sister! And-and I stabbed you in the heart! Please tell me it was not true!" Morgana said voice shaking, her eyes searching her sister's for truth.

The worry bled off from the blond as she sighed softly. Morgause smiled appeasingly as she run her hand through her sister's hair "it is the truth" she said and continued at the wild look in Morgana's eyes "But I was the one who asked you to do it. It was a worthy sacrifice, sick as i was, and I am proud of it."

This information doesn't calm Morgana at all, in fact far from it, she looked close to having a seizure. She grabbed Morgause's hands, accidentally digging her fingers into the skin. "Sister surely you can't believe that! Nothing is worthy enough to sacrifice your life in such a way! I should not have done that to you no matter the sircumstance! So what if you're ill? we should have found a cure instead of- of" then Morgana break down into tears again eyes still staring intently, pleadingly, at the other's.

Morgause stared with pity at the her weeping sister then she looked down with a sigh breaking eye contact. she gently pulled her hands out of the tight clutch and moved forward to kiss her sister's forehead.

"Go back to sleep sister. Your memory is still not fully returned. You have yet to see the whole picture. I promise Morgana everything will be much clearer when you reincarnate fully." she said standing up.

"But-" Morgana started but was shushed by the blonde and found herself calming down and falling asleep.

Morgause stared at her silently before leaving the room.

\--

The blond looked indignant at being glared at so obviously in front of everyone, staring back at the warlock.

"You're a bloody fucking idiot Draco Malfoy. If I have less self restraint than I do right now I'd have put my best hex on you and leave you to it until you learn sense." Merlin said lowly, rage clear from every syllable in his words.

The older generation squirmed awkwardly in their seats, feeling as if they're intruding on a private matter. And it doesn't help that they've never seen their friend this way.

Draco turned angry himself at his words 'how dare he talk when he wasn't even there'. Draco tried to be calm "And what exactly did I do so wrong?" he asked with a bite.

Merlin stood "What you did wrong?! What do you think Draco?! Oh how about taking in the bloody killing curse for one!" he shouted "And using a spell you barely know shit about! Do you know how wrong it could have gotten?! You imbecile?!"

The young knights all winced at the last words. 'here they go' they thought tense.

Draco snapped standing up sharply making his chair rock dangerously behind him. "Watch your mouth!" Draco said viciously "What would you have me do?! Leave him to die?! Do you think I'm like you? Thinking only about a shitty future that might happen and a past best forgotten?" He WAS Draco Malfoy after all, he wasn't known for being nice with his words even when he's wrong.

Merlin looked half ready to jump over the table. "What did you say you brat?! you still think lowly on the fact that we're facing a bloody war?! Open your eyes Malfoy! Had that spell failed it'd have taken you, Cedric and probably the twins with you!" He shouted angrily.

"It was a risk we chose to make. I am not in the mind where I risk one life to save many. We save all who we could no matter the risk, especially when they're family!" Draco said body tout and eyes defiant. "And You're the one who taught me the spell! why are you upset when I actually used it?"

"I said to use it on a dark curse Draco and only if necessary!" Merlin said.

"It WAS necessary Merlin!" Draco said.

"I said Dark curses, not a bloody fucking killing curse!" Merlin said irritated.

"What does it matter. You made sure that I can handle it. And congratulations Merlin you were right! As I bloody knew you were!" Draco said.

"It passed your limit Draco. If it hadn't taken my magic you would have been dead!" Merlin stresses.

"But it did! Why are we discussing this? There were no other options!"

"You could have called for me!"

"He's in a horrible enough condition as is!What would have happen to him if I had to wait for you?!"

"You didn't even try Draco! Do you even know-" Merlin stopped and took a deep breath then he went back to look at the blond boy eyes filled with emotions that Draco couldn't comprehend "At least show some regret." his voice strained and tired.

Draco felt uncomfortable and disgruntled, not expecting this reaction from the warlock. Then he looked sadly at his mentor, wishing he could just tell the old soul what he needed to hear. Draco then replied slowly "There was nothing to regret Em, I would have done the same thing for you."

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows in irritation and shifted his eyes to the twins who immediately sat straight. "And you two? Why did you let him do this?" he asked sharply. When the twins were about to answer Merlin continued. "Don't you dare lie."

They looked at each other and sighed "We... didn't know about any of it... not until it was starting..." Fred said feeling as if he'd just betrayed Draco but knowing better than to lie.

Merlin looked confused "But you were the one who did the spell." He said with a doubtful voice.

"Well yes... we already knew about the spell. Draco told us to master it a week before the third trial but we didn't know what he wanted it for..." George said awkwardly.

Merlin looked incredulously at them "And what, you didn't think to question it? For heaven's sake he's younger than you!"

"He told us it was important. We have no reason to doubt Draco. He wouldn't do something without thinking it through." Fred said defending his leader/best friend. Draco startled at that, having the faith they put in him spoken aloud was... interesting.

"You're defending him? of course you are." Merlin said exasperated then turned to the remaining young knights. "And you feel the same I presume?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

Neville took a deep breath and looked straight at his mentor trying to keep as calm as possible "We didn't like the idea of it Em. In fact we thought it was riddiculous, really I was even considering hexing him myself if he somehow managed to survive." Neville said slightly irritated as he glanced at Draco, then he turned back to the warlock. "But he did it, it was a god awful job and one I'd like to never experience ever again in my life but..." Neville smiled eyes filled with wonder "Cedric lives. Sure he's still in a right awful state but Merlin! He's alive. You didn't see him Em, he was so pale so... deathly." Not willing to say 'dead', Neville's eyes plead with him to understand. Luna calmingly rub circles on his hand.

Merlin sighed not even looking at Luna as he knew already her thoughts on what happened. Then he turned to the youngest member of the group, he had always found Astoria to be of sound mind so he finally let the matter go when she just smiled at him exasperatedly.

"Well this is the last time I tell you to make the desicions while I'm not there." Merlin said to Draco warning, thoungh knowing himself what a false statement that was.

Draco took it as the grudging acceptance it was and sincerely said "I'm am sorry Merlin. For worrying you if nothing else"

The warlock sighed yet again and gave a small smile, anger gone and with it went the tension. The meeting didn't last long after that and they each went back home. Until there was only Arthur and Merlin left.

Merlin sat at the living room couch staring off to space. Arthur looked worriedly at his friend.

"Are we not going back?" Arthur asked but was treated to no response. Arthur then sat next to his friend. suddenly reminiscent of the few times Merlin looked so despondent and he'd be there sitting by his manservant's side awkwardly trying to cheer him up.

"It's not your fault you know." he said Merlin turned to him sharply as if to deny what was said but Arthur was quicker "He'd have done the same even if you were there. He looked the type."

Merlin seemed to give up the thought of denying his thoughts as he huffed irritated. "That's Draco Malfoy for you. Damned hypocrite preaching about Gryffindor bravado when he, the perfect Slytherin prince he is, has no lack of martyrdom. But you know what he'd probably say if i even mention that? He'd make a speech about how what he did was entirely self serving and Slytherin and I have lost my marbles if i think he's anything like those 'mangy idiotic lions'. Not to mention the iconic 'you know nothing about Slytherins if you compared me to a Gryffindor!' Ha! like I haven't gone to Hogwarts before! How many times have I drilled it into him that I am also a snake? In fact I've been a Slytherin longer than his whole generation has been. Hell Salazar was my student!" Merlin ranted and sneered, or tryed to cause the end result looked nothing like one.

Arthur raised an eyebrow completely oblivious to everything the warlock had said. But before he can ask a booming sound echoed through the walls and he jumped from his seat.

"What was that?" he asked cautiously. He looked at Merlin who was anything but panicked. He looked up to the unseen roof far above and Arthur followed his gaze and he saw as many chandeliers in various levels light up and burned down as something he can't yet see pass them at great speed. Whatever it was, it was clesing in on the ground floor fast and Arthur readied himself as he grabbed the wand Merlin gave him. When it reached the fourth level Arthur can see wings and as it got closer he finally realised that it was an owl. One that's larger than anything he'd seen before and with feathers so dark that he can hardly see where one went and the other begins but what caught Arthur by surprise was the blood red of it's eyes. As it was nearing the ground floor it spread its wings and Arthur rubbed his eyes as it got larger, wings got thinner and wider, body lengthened as did it's feet and suddenly it was a man landing softly on his feetfeet with barely a sound. The man was tall, face pale and dark hair tied losely as it set on his stiff yet entirely confident shoulders. He was wearing an expensive (Arthur'd know)slim tailed dark navy suit above white shirt and dark grey trousers. And to top it all a bright blue tie to complement his, somehow familiar, eyes which was looking his way and he was weary again. He cursed Anna, his childhood caretaker, for making him so obsessed with good clothing cause this really isn't the time to gawk at suits, no matter how gorgeous it looked.

Arthur finally realising he had been having a staring contest with the man in front of him broke the silence. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man ignored him in favor of turning to Merlin who he now realises was still sitting on the sofa with a small smile on his face. "Emrys" The man greeted with a low yet smooth voice inclining his head.

Merlin rolled his eyes and stood up. "Is that how you greet me after going missing for two years without a word?" he asked with playful anger.

Arthur relaxed and released his wand. 'a friend then' he thought though he wondered who was close enough to Merlin that he can enter from the roof.

"I went missing for far longer times before" The man-owl said wit a raised eyebrow.

"Well we didn't have a whole gaggle of children to worry about before." Merlin said walking to the man and opened his arms. "So come here and greet me properly."

Arthur looked on intrigued at the display as the man slouched slightly, something he never thought such a man would do in the few minute observation he made of the man, as sighed as he came forward to hug the other dark haired man.

"I am far too old for this" the man said exasperated.

Merlin grinned cheekily as ge hugged the man tighter. "Never!"

Arthur blinked at the display and found himself uncomfortable as if he was in truding something a private moment. So he decided to clear his throat. The two man turned to him pulling away from each other.

"So this is him?" he asked blankly regarding Arthur with an equally unreadable gaze.

Merlin grinned "Yup! Archie meet Arthur Pendragon, Once And Future King." he said patting 'Archie's' (a riddiculous name for such an imposing and collected man, thought Arthur) back.

Arthur instinctively gave his hand to shake the other's. "How do you do?" He said stiff (his father would be disappointed if he'd seen his posture).

"And Arthur this is my precious son, Archie" Merlin said brightly.

"Archimedes if you'd please." Archie said shaking Arthur's hand then releasing it.

Arthur was stunned now he know why the eyes looked so familiar and he turned to Merlin 'it's Merlin's'. He shook himself out of his stupor and asked/demanded "You have a son?!" 'and you didn't tell me?!'

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "I **have** lived a thousand years Arthur." he stated a matter of fact.

Arthur wanted to pull his hair out with the madness of it all. Children risking their lives to save another, Merlin shouting and taking command of a whole room, Merlin who was his idiot manservant, who was one of the kindest bloke he had ever met yet never had a girl as long as he knew him, Merlin who apparently somewhere in his millenia long life had had a son. He didn't know if he loves or hates his life.

\--

Neville tossed and turn in his bed. Sweat wetting his clothes and sheets.

'You **will** kill him Neville. You have to join the greater cause. Draco Malfoy has to die. It is your destiny to kill him.'

Neville jumped awake and instinctively reached for his wand, somehow got caught in his sheets and fell off his bed huffing and groaning. A sharp pain came to his arm. He pulled on his sleeves but saw nothing on the skin there.

'there were words.'he thought panting from the nightmare 'what did he say? what did he say? and who was he?'

A/N: (hides behind a desk from oncoming projectiles) I'm sorry! I know I should have updated sooner... like months sooner but... things come up. that and a mixture of forgetfulness and laziness... well... you know (I'm horrible at making excuses, sorry)... anyway i really am planning to finish this story and I'll try to update more often... And thank you all for the comments and the likes I really do appreciate them and it makes me happy that someone likes some of the things that runs through my head... anyhow i hope you're still reading and enjoyed the story! Have peace!


	18. Not Giving Up

**A/N: Guys so sorry I haven't updated it's just i transferred uni and it was all a bit stressful.. thank you so much for the likes and comments! So without further delay here's the new chapter...**

Sunlight streamed into the room waking the blond Slytherin in the bed. Draco blinked slowly almost panicking when he saw how bright out it was and that he would be late (Draco Malfoy! Late!) to class only to remember that he doesn't have school and instead of a green themed room shared with three other hormonal teenage boys in the dungeons of a centuries old castle it is a dark blue room, his room to be precise, shared with no one other than himself in his beloved manor home.

And Draco who had sat up in his panic plop back down into his pillows sighing happily.

"can't imagine why I even made the mistake, Salazar knows when the dungeons had ever been this bright." He said. And after a few more minutes of snuggling his pillows he sat up and stretched. He looked at the clock and it was only 7.15 AM, he stood up any way. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to wake up late.

He washed up and changed into his robes pondering what his plans are for the day. 'should really visit Cedric' he thought but he knew that he shouldn't be disappearing too much when he just got back home. 'maybe some Quidditch exercises...'

His thoughts was interrupted by the knock on the door. "Master Draco sir, Master Lucius asked for Master Draco to be in his study room" an elf squeaked out from behind the door.

House elfs would usually just pop up wherever they need to but Draco had managed to set a rule that they can NEVER enter his room without knocking when he's in it. Cause who knows when Merlin deemed it the right time for a house visit?

Draco tensed at the house elf's words he took a deep breath and opened the door and nodded to the house elf and walked down the hall to his father's study. He didn't need to wonder on why he was being called since it was probably about his school report. 'though father usually calls me in the evening or atleast not when it's only 15 minutes til breakfast' he thought.

As he reached his father's office he took a deep breath bracing himself for what he is sure will come. He knocked on the door.

"Enter" came his father's voice through the door.

Draco closed the door behind him and stood in front of his father's desk behind which Lucius Malfoy was sitting in an armchair whilst overseeing a large stack of parchments. His father looked up from the parchments and gestured accross from him.

And so he stood there. Lucius looked straight at his son. "I've read through your report Draco. It seems like you have been tardy as of late. Your scores are almost unacceptable." Lucius said sharply.

If Draco had less decorum he would have swallowed but instead he stood up straighter and said "forgive me father. I have no excuse."

Lucius narrowed his eyes at him and took a parchment in his hand "it is written that you have the highest score in charms and potions, Outstandings as they should be, but to receive an Acceptable in Defense Against the Dark Arts is disgraceful."

"but father the professor-" Draco reasoned.

"Silence!" Draco shut his mouth "I know about your professor. But is that any reason for you to have this score? Do you think that is a good enough excuse?"

Draco bowed his head "No father" he said.

Lucius stared at him "and on the matter of that Mudblood" he hissed the word out "How many times have I told you that you can't have her best you in any way! Are you not ashamed of yourself? A mudblood, a girl who only knew of magic when she was eleven managed to best YOU a pureblood Malfoy in Transfiguration? Herbology? History?! Imagine what our ancestors will say if they knew!"

Draco sighed in his heart 'here we go again' this conversation had gone on since his first grade. His father was beyond enraged that Granger, a mudblood, has the highest accumulative grade in their year. He had been drilling it into Draco that he had to study harder, try harder, be better, etc. And Draco did, he tried his best, it's not like he wants to acknowledge Granger as the 'brightest witch of the century' especially not since she was Harry Potter's best friend. But again and again Granger trumped him, the only subjects he always beat Granger at are Charms and Potions. The other subjects he wins some and lose some but he had to admit that his scores are a bit low for his standard the past year.

'probably all the dragons and mermaids and rising of evil dark lord and lady' he thought to himself while still mantaining a picture perfect posture as he nodded to his father's words.

"Draco you are the Malfoy Heir. I expect better from you, I expect perfection. Especially this year Draco. Great things are coming and we have to be ready for it and when it comes I don't want you, my own Heir, failing to compete against a mudblood girl!" Lucius said.

As Draco was again about to answer "Yes fa-" he choked on his words as his hands flew up to his chest and he hunched over in pain his other hand scrambling to grab a hold of the edge of his father's desk.

'no no no no not now' he thought panicked but the pain was still there and he sank down to the floor. When it finished he was panting heavily and his hand that was grabbing onto the desk was now clutched in his father's robes. His father who is now kneeling beside him on the floor calling out for something.

"-healer Brimstone!" Lucius ordered a house elf.

Draco protested "no father... there's no need. I'm fine" he said weakly as his breathing calmed. The attack had passed but Draco can only imagine

"Quiet Draco, we'll wait for the healer but for now lay down." Lucius said lowly helping his son to the couch on the other side of the study. "Dipsy!"

POP

"yes master?" a wrinkly male elf in green cloths answered.

"Get some light breakfast for my son." Lucius ordered.

"yes master" he popped off.

"Father there's really no need, I promise I'm fine. I'd rather have breakfast with you mother in the dining room." Draco said trying to sit up but was pushed back down by his father's firm hand on his chest.

POP

"here be young master breakfast master sir" said the elf putting an apple, some toasts and jam and a cup of tea on the table near the couch. And he popped off again. Lucius took the apple and gave it to Draco signalling the boy to eat.

"What was it?" Lucius asked eyes looking sharply at his son's.

Draco tensed a thought of 'must lie. Must lie. Must lie' running through his head "I don't know" he finally managed to say. And it's not even entirely a lie considering he actually didn't know what the attack does to his body or what it actually was. It was obvious that Lucius wasn't buying it as he narrowed his eyes but before he can say anything the door slammed open.

Narcissa Malfoy stood there, looking wide eyed and worried to the trained eye, and a dark skinned man holding a black bag beside her. When Draco's mother saw him both Draco and Lucius can see how tense the woman became. She stared sharply at Lucius who returned the stare with a passive look as if saying 'no it's not me'. Well this silent conversation happened within two seconds as on the next second the man beside her spoke urgently.

"What is the emergency?" he asked in a heavy voice intelligent eyes immediately gripped on to Draco's lying form and even as he was asking this he moved towards the young heir.

"I don't know how it happened" and how Lucius hated to admit it "He had some sort of attack. He was standing and the next moment he clutched his chest and crumpled to the floor"

The healer ran his wand from above Draco's head to his feet hovering longer over some places than others. The healer frowned and he stood from crouching beside the couch. He looked down onto Draco curiously a crease on his forehead.

"What is it Claudius? Is something wrong with Draco?" Narcissa asked her face finally betraying her worry. She was still shocked as she was waiting for her son and husband in the dining room before an elf told her that the family healer is requesting entry due to an emergency in the Master's study. Many thoughts ran through Narcissa's mind as she hurried Healer Brimstone and herself to her husband's study only to find her son lying down palid on the couch. And when the healer said nothing after examining Draco she had to ask.

"Yes I believe so." He said absentmindedly as if still trapped in his thoughts. Oth parents tensed at his words but waited patiently for the healer's next words for they've known this man since young and brilliant healer that he is they know he can not be rushed when he is in his thoughts. And only a minute after he continued "It seems like he has the lingering of a dark curse on him, a very dark magic."

Both parents were shocked. Lucius immediately turned to Draco who had by then sat up on the couch. "Draco did you find anything? Touch anything I warned you against in the manor?" He asked sharply.

Draco's eyes widened 'I didn't even think of that' "no father, none that I know of" he answered.

"perhaps you met someone darling? Maybe a passerby who could have curssed you in passing? " Narcissa asked in a softer tone.

"No mother I don't think so." Draco answered honestly and a bit guiltily.

Before either parents can ask more questions Healer Brimstone cut in. "I believe I know what curse it was... though it is quite hard to believe." He said looking curiously at Draco who was slighly shifting in his seat.

"Just say it. Claudius." Lucius demanded.

Claudius turned to him with a passive face and said "your son has the lingering of a killing curse on him." And at his words every Malfoy turned pale, one for a different reason.

'he figured it out. Shit how am I getting out of this?' Draco thought to himself trying to brainstorm a way to get out of this mess.

"that is impossible!" Narcissa said sharply "the killing curse kills! No one survives it and Draco... who would...?" she looked at her son not being able to continue her words.

"Is it Crouch Jr.? Draco, look at me and tell me who did this to you?! Tell me his name and by magic I will make him suffer the same curse!" Lucius demanded, bending down and gripping Draco's upper arms with both his hands.

Draco gaped slightly in shock before he mentally shook himself and answered "No one tried to kill me father. I swear." 'well except myself i guess'.

"Perhaps he didn't notice but the fact that he is alive right now is nigh impossible. The only one in history to ever survive the killing curse was Harry Potter and he survived it because of Lily Potter's love so unless he's also saved by the magic of love this is some other thing entirely. "

All three of the adults looked at Draco and he looked back exasperated "No I was not saved by someone dying out of their love for me." He deadpanned. They sighed.

"I thought not." Claudius nodded.

"Can you break the curse that is still in him?" Lucius asked.

Claudius frowned shaking his head "As I've said, this is very new to me if not to every wizards and witches out there. As you know the killing curse is different than any other curses. Whilst there are technically many curses that kills but the reason the killing curse was given it's name is because it literally takes the soul out of the body and that is its only job. Not to torture, maim, or hurt but to kill. This is why there is no counter curse nor cure for it cause we can't counter or cure death."

He then cast a spell on Draco and nodded again " From what I can see the young master is suffering from the aftermath of some sort of transfer magic and the remains of the killing curse is strongest in his heart." He said this in the kindest tone Draco's ever heard from the man "The lingering curse is still trying to do it's job…"

"It's robbing his heart of his soul" Lucius says stiffly as he sat down next to Draco a hand still clutching his left arm.

"And because the heart is believed to be the center of the soul… it's ver much like getting Kissed without the feeling of horror and if his soul leaves his body completely… the curse succeeds" Claudius said, Narcissa gasped as she fell into the armchair behind her an elegant hand covering her lips as her eyes widen in horror.

"He will die?" she whispered.

Claudius frowned "I am so very sorry"

Draco was also shocked, he knew he had been having these attacks but he didn't know that he was slowly dying. 'No, I can't die. Not yet. Not before we defeat Morgana, Voldemort, not before I get to see Merlin in peace with himself, not before I graduate and not before I've had a chance to live' he thought strongly and so he spoke.

"I am not dead yet. There must be a way. There is always a way." Draco said determined making the adults turn his way.

Claudius Brimstone looked into Draco Malfoys firey eyes "There is no counter to the killing curse. It is a research that had gone on since a long time ago."

"But it's not the killing curse now is it? It's only a part of it and as my son said he is not dead." Narcissa said finally gathering herself. "We will research what happened to him and we will find a way to fix this. Right dear?" she asked her husband who's face is blank but she knows the raging emotions behind it.

Lucius looked at his wife, his gaze hard but he knew she can read him better than that and after comprehending what she just said he nodded "Of course. Don't worry Draco as Lord Malfoy I swear you will be cured." He said strongly as if he's trying to convince himself as he stood up. Lucius turned to Claudius "What can we do to slow the process?"

Claudius stared at Lucius as if calculating then murmured a summoning spell and a potion bottle appeared on his hand. "An increbresco potion increase your magic and harden your magic core and currently your magic is the only thing that is keeping the curse the size that it is. Thankfully your magic reserves seem almost endless so I believe we have time. Drink the potion before you sleep and try to refrain doing excessive tasks. Do you understand, Draco?"

"Of course" he nodded. 'they are definitely not letting me out of the house after this'

"So we know our basic time frame, how many times have you suffered these attacks?" Draco tensed and shuffled slightly before answering

"This morning is the fourth" Draco said.

Lucius turns to him glaring "Four times?! And when pray tell are you planning to tell us?"

Draco bowed his head "Forgive me father I thought it was not of any importance."

Lucius clenched his fists and Draco knew that his father is holding himself back from shouting at his son. He was shocked when his father uncurled his fists and turned back to Claudius. "Update me in whatever information you find. I'll try to find something myself."

Claudius nodded "If so then I better start as soon as I can. I have colleagues who might know something" Lucius gave him a look "But of course I will mention no word of the Malfoy name. If that is all I wll see myself out. Expect me to check on the young master every now and then."

And with that the healer left the room leaving the family behind. As soon as they hear no more of Claudius' footsteps Narcissa ran from her seat to hold Draco in her arms, tears glistening her eyes. "Oh my Dragon I am so so sorry"

Draco's eyes widened and then he clenched it shut "don't apologise mother it's not your fault. Forgive me for worrying you like this I swear that we will fix this I won't leave the Malfoy name to end with me. I will not disappoint you or father." And he swore it in his heart as well.

Narcissa pulled away from him and took his face in his hands. She smiled a faint smile "You are a perfect son Draco. Neither your father nor I will ever be disappointed in you." She says firmly.

Draco was shocked at her words and when his father touched his shoulder making him look up. His father is wearing an expression of determination he had never seen before "I will fix this son." And Draco believes him. And then Lucius Malfoy left the room.

Draco felt his mother hugging him againand only then did he notice that tears are streaming down his cheeks. 'Yes… we'll fix this."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MERLIN'S TOWER

It's morning and Merlin got Archie caught up in all that had happened in the last few months. And so at the moment Archie was clenching his fists, his eyes flickering red and blue. Arthur and Gwaine, who had apparently stayed the night, watched him as if readying their fight or flight response should the handsome-yet-scary-but-is-still-Merlin's-son explode.

"Draco transferred a killing curse into himself?" Archie asked coldly.

"Yes and I've already given him an earful of it." Merlin said sighing as he ate a piece of the omelette.

Archie gazed coldly at him making Merlin raised an eyebrow "of course you did."he said in the same tone "and have you checked the effects this ritual that YOU taught him?"

Merlin put down his fork glaring at his son "are you insinuating that Draco's lack of judgement and common sense is my fault?" he asked.

"What kind of man teaches a spell like that to a fourteen year old?" Archie demanded "And don't you put this on Draco! You're the one who didn't give him the chance to ask for help. You're the one who left him in charge of taking care of things he doesn't even need to think about at his age."

"He asked about the spell I only told him the basics, everything else came from his head. He is more than old enough to know about what's to come. It's his destiny Archie. Why can you never accept this? And I can't let him contact me when it could expose him to Morgause if not Morgana herself. I gave him a fraction of my power is that not enough?" Merlin asked.

"You always know the answer. As always." Archie said standing up " and where is Cedric?"

"In his house. I made it unplottable with his father's permission." Merlin answered.

Archie nodded and walked for the door "Archie…" Merlin stopped him. His son looked back "I did try my best for them. You know I'd never intentionally hurt Draco, he's family."

Archie continued his steps "I know"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Draco's Room

Draco was staring out the window the day's event finally catching up to him. Thinking of his imminent demise is horrible and thinking about explaining it to Merlin and the knights is even more so. So Draco decided to take an afternoon nap, if only to momentarily run from everything life is throwing at him.

'If Archie was here he'd know what I ought to do… If Archie was… here' and he drifted off to sleep.

Unknown to Draco the one he was calling in his heart showed up just as he was asleep. Archie stood in the Malfoy Heir's bedroom having come there to check on the young prince. Archie furrowed his eyebrows when he saw that Draco was asleep. The blond was never the type to take afternoon naps. And so the owl animagus came to Draco's bedside and blew a wave of magic over the sleeping blond. And his eyes widen in surprise snapping is gaze at the sleeping face.

"Draco what did you do?" he whispered. He held a hand over Draco's heart and tried to pull the curse out but Draco's magic lashed at him singeing Archie's hand. Archie frowned and sighed, he pulled Draco's blanket higher to cover the blond's neck and ran a hand through his platinum blond hair once.

Archie sighed again "You better explain everything to me when I come back." He said then looked up to ceiling "Research it is then." And he popped out of the room.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that.. was any of that shocking or did you see that coming? I would love to hear your comments and I honestly continued writing cuz I got an email saying someone reviewed my story and their review is so funny that I just had to continue… so again I hope you liked it and see you next time (?).**


End file.
